It started when an alien device did what it did
by PleaseSnapMeDaddyThanos
Summary: Izuku Midoriya made a wish after being rejected by All Might. That wish was to gain power that would allow him to prove he can be a hero. An object that he mistook for a shooting star upon which he wished actually fulfilled his wish but not in a way he expected. Coming into possesion of The Omnitrix he gains the power to aid him through UA, with enemies after the watch and himself.
1. A shooting star

I do not own My Hero Academia nor Ben 10, all rights reserved to their respective owners

**Before I begin, this fic's premises were merely inspired by "The Omntrix Chronicles" and will not be a slightly modified copy of it, as I would be ashamed to look myself in a mirror if I were to blatantly steal a great piece of work I really enjoy from a respectable other member of the community. Now that the humble brag about who owns what and who was inspired by what is over, let's dive in.**

**Chapter 1: The shooting star**

Heavy legs, a broken heart and shattered self esteem

Those were only 3 things ailing a young green haired boy walking down the streets, without a goal or destination.

Barely an hour passed since his lifelong dream was crushed by the same man who sparked it in him when he was a little child. The words of rejection still ringed in his head, making him numb to his surroundings.

"_No, I don't think you could become a hero"_

The one phrase he never expected to hear from the Symbol of Justice. But at least the man tried to put it nicely. He tried not to make him feel absolutely worthless about himself. But really, what did he expect? For him to just smile and nod his head?

It's not like it was the first time he was told to abandon his dream. But it was a first time someone tried to sugarcoat it.

"_Fucking useless Deku, think you can be a hero without a quirk? Forget it!"_

Yes, that was the common phrase he was used to hearing from the age 4 upwards. The words that were uttered by the person he bellieved to be his best friend growing up, turned his bigget bully. Why did he put up with this? Lack of faith in himself or his abilities? Feeling that Bakugou was actually right and he deserved what he got? Or did he fear abandonment from one person who still "socialized" with him? Probably a mixture of all three reasons and possibly more, but his mind was too fogged to think about that.

At least his own mother believed in him and his dream, right? That's what he was thinking to himself,clinging to a dim hope, trying to convince himself to it being true. He wanted to have at least one person backing him up,he really did.

But deep down he knew,that she only "supported" his dream out of her own feelings of guilt and duty. Did she want to make up to him for the universe not blessing him with a quirk? Did she want to make up for him not really having a male role model of his father growing up? Did she want to mask their ongoing divorce portrayed as his father "working overseas"? Probably all of them, one after another. But again, he could not care nor think about it at this moment.

His legs felt heavy, he has been walking for a long time without stopping. As he ventured further, the buildings became fewer and fewer and after time the concrete of the streets turned to ground. He tried to get as far from the city he associated with his burdens, tried to get somewhere he could clear his head out. Somewhere quiet, like a forest. A forest closest to him would be not far from the trash ridden Dagobah Muncipial Beach. Yeah, that would work.

He didn't make it halfway through the forest, when his legs gave out and he fell face first into a mound he was walking on. Good thing it was covered in thick moss, otherwise he would say goodbye to at least few of his teeth.

He laid motionless with his face in the moss, not having any strenght to turn over nor willpower to do so. His mind was finally unclouded, and it started to go over the events of the day all over again against his will.

He did not know how long he was lying there, but when he finally turned over and looked at the sky it was dark already, with stars shining bright. This view made his mind a little at ease. He admired the view, not only from the beauty of it, but also because it always posed a question to him whether we were really alone in the universe, and how insignificant we truly are compared to the never ending space. He could lay all night,just staring at it.

That's when he saw a shooting star. Of course it was explained to them in their Science class at school that a shooting star was just a meteorite burning up in Earth's atmosphere, but even after chipping at it's grandeur, it was still a wonderfull occurence to witness.

He never believed himself to be a person who believes in superstitions like broken mirrors bringing 7 years of bad luck or a shooting star granting you a wish if you make one while watching one. But despite that, he decided to make a wish, not knowing if it was just to joke, or hope for a miracle.

"**I want to get a power that will let me be a hero and prove everyone putting me down and stomping my dream otherwise"**

Of course, nothing happened. He chuckled to himself. What did he expected, a quirk falling out of the sky just for him? Chances of that happening are so miniscule we don't even know a number so small and-

His inner ramblings were cut short,as he noticed that the object he identified as a "shooting star" changed directions and instead of following it's original course and appeared to be **flying in the direction that he currently laid at a very high speed**.

"Holy shit!" was the only phrase he was able to say before he got up from his place on the moss and started running as the object started to close in.

He jumped behind a rock many meters behind the spot and fell to the ground, covering his ears expecting a loud crash.

**And did it crash hard**

He laid in his hiding place for a few minutes before he even started to think about peeking out of his cover to see the object. But once he did, he could only see the hole in the ground and no rock based object sticking out of it.

Curious, but still on his guard he left the cover and made his way to the crash site. When he cautiosly approached the edge of the crater he noticed two things. For once, it was not really that deep, it was roughly two times his size.

**And for the second, the thing that crashed was not a meteor, but a sphere made of metal.**

He tried to lean closer to look at it, but the ground beneath his feet gave way and he fell flat on his bottom right into the crater. He almost screamed, expecting it to burn him with it's massive temperature it must have accumulated flying through the atmosphere, or radiate him with some weird space radiation. But when he felt that nothing was coming out of it and he didn't feel any change in the temperature Izuku got more confident in checking out the sphere.

He walked around it. He observed that it was not really bigger than the rock he hid behind just few minutes prior. It shape reminded him of a fossil he saw in one of his textbooks and remembered better as a Helix Fossil from his favourite game.

He found it weird that even tho the object passed through Earth's atmosphere, it did not emit any heat whatsoever. For some ungodly and utterly stupid reason Izuku thought to check it's temperature with his hand.

**But the moment his hand touched the sphere,it opened, revealing an object inside.**

He jumped back and almost lost his balance from the sphere opening so rapidly. He did not expect it to be a machine, much less to be a working one.

He got back to his feet and cautiosly looked inside the sphere.

What laid inside was and object that could be described as a mix between a watch and a big wristband. It had a display screen of green and white with the base it resided on being black with 4 white metal pieces close to the display.

For another and even more ungodly and even more stupid reason, he thought it to be a good idea to reach out his left hand and touch the device.

**The moment his hand came close to the device it springed to life and jumped on his wrist like it was a living creature and locked itself around the boy's wrist.**

He jumped back and tried to shake that..."thing" off from his wrist. But not even flailing his arm like he had no bones did the trick and it did not budge. He tried to use his teeth, tried to remove it with a heel of his shoe, nothing worked. Resigned, he brought the watch closer to his face.

One thing the boy did not notice before,was the fact that the shield had a **big crack on the side**. He tried to run fingers of his right hand across the crack, when a voice echoed from the device, catching him off guard and making him fall back to his butt _yet again_.

"**Damage detected. Functions not avalible" **was all that it said.

"Since when do watches talk?" he thought to himself

He tried to run his fingers across it again,but he got the same effect.

"What is up with that thing? First it jumps on my wrist like an angry squid, and now it's not working? How could it do the first thing while malfunctioning?" he muttered to himself.

Rather than touching the crack he tried to click a button down from the watch's shield.

"**Function not avalible,please standby" **the device repeated.

"Seriously, what is up with this? And why didn't I see if it was cracked before? Wait, don't tell me that it wasn't cracked before I tried to kick it with my shoe? Did I make that myself or-" he muttered, panicking, before he heard the watch utter a new phrase.

"**DNA sample matched. Proceeding calibration and reconstruction" **it said, before it started to flash green all of a sudden.

It flared green before it started to shrink itself and turn less wide. It finished transforming in a flash of green, yet again.

He had to close his eyes after the initial blast of light so he did not see the process the watch has undergone. But once the light disappeared he was able to look at it.

It now looked like more like a regular watch, while still having the same color pallet on the band and the watch's shield. It had 4 grey buttons on the shield's sides,and one light green down from it,and had two light green diodes on opposing ends of it. The shield itself did not change aside from the crack disappearing, and the base itself growing a little bigger and sticking out from the watch,and not being fused with the belt like before.

"Now I'm freaked out. What sort of device works like this? How is this even possible?" he looked with both amazenement and fear at the watch.

He, against his better judgement and his instinct of survival, decided to try and poke the device. He clicked the button.

Suddenly,the shield turned on it's own and displayed a hologram of a figure standing on the display. That made his eyes go wide and amazement, combined with excitement overpowered his fear and restraints.

He examined the figure. It was a tall, bulky man, covered in patches and stitches, wearing no shirt and metallic looking black pants. He had,what Izuku could only describe as electric coils coming out of his back.

"Wow, that's even more weird. What is that?" he exclaimed.

He looked at the shield. Would it be a bad idea to try ant turn it to the side?

Of course it was, to any sane man who does not want to toy with a device that came out of the outer space, but in this moment Izuku Midoriya was not a sane man, he was a man immersed in finding out what the mysterious watch did. He turned the shield to the right. Suddenly the man's hologram disappeared, replaced by another.

It appeared to be a humanoid being,with wings resembling a butterfly, or a moth, or something, he could not really tell. It had it's feet with only 3 sharp-looking toes, unusually straight teeth and mesmerizing eyes.

"Wow, so there's more of these? What are they? Why are they shown here?" Izuku asked himself another question.

Now he was on a roll. He wanted to see what frames the watch displayed. He decided to twist the shield yet again, while walking around the crash site.

He turned the shield to the left back to the man with coils coming out of his back and then turned it to the left, yet again. The only thing he could see about the frame was that it was of a being without a mouth, with three horns on it's head, the longest one coming out of his forehead and two from the sides. Suddenly, his feet got caught up in a root coming out of the ground. He, mesmerized by the watch, could not see it and lost balance.

Out of instinct to protect his face from the fall to the ground, he put his left hand in front of it, forgetting he had the watch on it.

**And a hologram showing out of it**.

Before he collided with the ground, the watch's shield came in contact with the ground, pressing it with an audible click.

What happened next was a flash of green light and Izuku's eyes going wide for the second time. But as the flash ended, the body of Izuku Midoriya could not be seen anywhere on the ground. In his place, a being of black celestial body, with starts shining bright on it's skin was present, floating few feet above the ground . It possesed green eyes, three horns coming out of it's head, and most importantly

**The symbol of the watch on it's chest**

"**Alien X" the mysterious being said in a voice that sounded like three voices combined into one, saying it's apparent name at the same time before it fell silent, and motionless...**

For reference,the description was of the Omnitrix's version I found on DevianArt,all rights reserved to the owner of the drawning.

www. deviantart thehawkdown/art/Omnitrix-Activation-771024210


	2. An alien force

I do not own MHA or Ben 10, all right reserved to the respective owners

**So as you could gather from the few descriptions of the aliens I provided, the aliens are not all from the original watch as you could see after I put Frankenstrike, Big Chill and Alien X into the mix. But that's only 3 out of 10... for now at least.**

Chapter 2: An alien force

Eternity, Insignificance, Overwhelming power

Those are three things you would probably experience,it you were to suddenly start floating in space without a space suit while not dying due to lack of one.

But at that moment Izuku Midoriya was panicked out of his mind and would sweat bullets, if he only could, which he couldn't. Not only was he floating in space without a suit while still being able to breath, but in front of him were two floating, glowing green faces.

"_My my, who do we have here?" _asked the feminine voice belonging to the head to his right

"**What do you think we have here? Cause I see a weak, terrified human who would dehydrate from sweating if he only could" **said an aggresive male voice to his left

"W-w-where am I?" managed to mutter Izuku

"_Look at him, he's scared because he does not understand his situation and his position in all of this. I vote we explain to him all about his current state" _said the woman's face

"**I'd love to see his face to turn into utter shock and fear after we do. Seconded. Motion carried" **said the man's face with a chuckle

"_I am Serena, the voice of Love and Compassion"_ said the woman gracefully.

"**And I am Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggresion" **said the man with pride.

"_You, Izuku Midoriya are the voice of Reason"_ said the Serena a smile

"Y-you know my name?" asked Izuku even more terrified

"**We are Celestialsapien, the most powerful beings in the universe. Knowing your name and all that is inside your head is as easy as it is easy for you humans to breath" **said Bellicus with annoyance in his voice

"S-so if you know everything, can you tell me what's that thing that was in the sphere?" asked Izuku, with what little courage he could muster

"**Look, he's demanding knowledge now" **said Bellicus with a smirk.

"_Bellicus, we agreed we would explain to our guest every question that he has, within limits" _said Serena, earninig an expression of annoyance from Bellicus yet again "_The device you found in the metal pod is called the "Omnitrix" _said Serena

"_It is a device that you humans would call "alien", which allows the user to override his own genetic code, transforming him into a specimen of a species displayed on it's shield. It possesses over 10.000.000 samples of different DNA so I believe the fact that you managed to access one of our own is indeed a miracle" _said Serena, smiling.

"**I'd advise to watch out for some transformations, cause they will melt you down into a puddle of liquid flesh if you try to transform into them" **said Bellicus,smiling to himself

"_Bellicus, it's not nice to terrorize our guest with visions of painful, cruel death if he transforms into certain forms_" said Serena

"_I'm sorry, we got caught up in our own argument yet again, you surely have more questions_" said Serena with a smile.

"Umm,does it mean that aliens do exist?" asked Izuku blatantly. That earned a smile from both of the floating heads.

"_It is complicated in this timeline. In this one, apparently there are no inteligent species other than humans" _

"**But in this one, humans started to procure alien abilities out of thin air in a certain year in the past. I believe you people call them "quirks" **Said Bellicus

"T-then how come there are alien D-DNA samples in this Omnitrix if aliens don't exist?" Asked Izuku, finally overcoming his feelings of anxiety and fear of the heads.

"_You state excellent questions our dear guest_" said Serena smiling "_Well, this timeline should not possess an Omnitrix, but due to circumstances we can not share with you, it ended up in a hole between dimensions, which brought it here instead of a certain other universe. Hence, the transformations bestowed to you in the watch are the only specimens of these species in the entire galaxy of your current Universe_"

"**Must feel special to be given such power out of nowhere?" ** questioned Bellicus with a smirk.

_Such power out of nowhere_

_Such power out of nowhere._

_Such power out of nowhere.._

_Such power out of nowhere..._

It finally dawned on him. **This ** was the power he wished for. Not a quirk, but a power even greater, beyond his comprehension.

"S-so I can keep it?" asked Izuku

"_Well, we could take it off from you, but I believe it is in your best interest to keep it on. After all, didn't you wish to be given power?" _

"Y-yes but I don't know how it really works, and I don't want to harm anyone and-" mumbled Izuku before being cut out by Bellicus

"**You always try to chicken out of every situation kid? Be a man for once, try to live and make something out of yourself instead of cowering in fear of the mere possibility of it!" **Bellicus berated the boy

"_While I don't approve of Bellicus's choice of words, I sense the good intentions behind them. He only wishes you use that new power and make that one dream you have come true. And for the part about not hurting others..."_

"**We decided that the Celestialsapien form is to much for you to handle in your current state, hence we will be locking it out of the transformation grid for now, replacing it with another. You will have to earn it back and prove you are worthy of that power"**

"_While we're at transformations, let's give you, how do you humans say it, a manual to the Omnitrix?" _asked Serena,beginning a 5 hours long lecture...

**LINE BREAK**

"_And this is the basic knowledge of using the watch. Do you have any questions?"_

"Uhm what hour is this? I fear my mum will be worried sick about me coming home late" said Izuku, half asleep

"_What a dutiful son you are_" chimed Selena "_Fortunately for you, the time we have spent here is not even 10 seconds of your time in real life_"

"B-but it's still late,and I don't want her to panic!" Said Izuku

"**We Celestialsapiens are the most powerful species,because we deliberate. If you want something, start a voting for it" **said Bellicus,with pride in his voice.

"Um, then I vote that I can return to my normal form and go home" Said Izuku, confidence lacking in his voice

"_Seconded_" said Selena

"**Motion carried" **said Bellicus

Izuku suddenly felt the reality around him warp and disappear, before he fell flat on his torso on the ground where he initially fell over.

He looked around, as to check if anyone was around. Luckily, he was the only one here.

He fished his phone out of his pocket. He was late, like super-duper late.

"Man, I'll never make it home before midnight" said Izuku, panicking.

Then he looked at the watch that currently resided on his wrist. He came up with an idea, looking back at the aliens he has previously seen on the grid of the watch.

"Well, it's either do or die, and I'd like the first more than the second" he said, clicking the green button and popping the grid out.

He scrolled to the right of the man with coils in his back, and to the butterfly looking alien. He recalled from Serena's lecture how he transforms.

"So I just choose the hologram and click the shield, huh? That's easy" said Izuku, pressing the watch's shield. An explosion of green light enveloped him

He felt his feet enlarging, then splitting into two long and sharp toes with one extra toe at the back of his feet. He felt his head enlarge and change shape, alongside his eyes. He felt wings popping out of his back. Despite these seemingly painful changes he felt no pain, just slight tickling.

Where Izuku Midoriya stood before stood a tall, blue skinned humanoid with large wings on his back and Omnitrix's symbol on his chest.

"Big Chill" he exclaimed "Wow, where did that come from? I had no idea how to call him" said Big Chill

"Well, that's nice and all, but what does this guy do?" he asked himself. He tried to move his wings, immediately producing gales of wind and soaring upwards "Well that was to be expected" he said to himself

One thing he did not expect was a massive tree trunk he was about to collide with. Out of fear of the imminent crash he closed his eyes and pulled his muscles at the same time. He waited for the crash. **But it did not happen**.

He opened his eyes. He was shocked to see that his body has become see-through and he was able to pass solid matter like air.

"Cool" he said "What is he, some sort of moth-ghost?" he asked himself when exhaling the air he has drawn in prior to the apparent crash.

**Only to find that the air has become a stream of ice that encased half of the tree trunk he just passed through in ice.**

"Wow, he's a ice breathing moth-ghost?" he asked himself, impressed "Guess the name wasn't so far from the truth after all"

He decided to quit showing off his transformation's powers and go straight home. As to not draw not wanted attention he flew in his see-through mode, which he would later call "Incognito".

He passed through the wall of his apartament's complex and back into his room, before, like Selena instructed him to, placing his hand on the watch's shield and pressing it. In a flash of green the returned to human again.

He heard footsteps coming from the corridor and he quickly threw his shoes from his feet and jumped into bed, faking being asleep.

The door opened, revealing the face of his worried mother

"I-Izuku, where have you been?" asked his mother in a worried tone.

"_Damn, got to improvise, I can't tell her the truth"_ thought Izuku "O-oh sorry mom, but I've been here the entire time, sorry for not leaving the shoes by the door. I just felt really bad and needed to rest"

His mother looked at him even more worried "_Please believe it please believe it please believe it" _chanted Izuku in his head.

"Oh no, do you have a fever? Let me check your temperature" said his mother frantically

"_Oh good she actually bough it and did not check my room" _thought Izuku "N-no need mom, I already feel better after a nap, no need to worry about it"

"Are you sure? Because it's not a problem I-"

"Mom, really,it's good,don't worry. You probably were in lot of stress, why don't you rest yourself?"

"You... I ... Uhhh ... Y-you're right Izuku, I need to lay down for tonight. G-good night" she said as she closed the door and turned the corridor light off.

"_Now that was really close. I can't tell her about the watch like that. I need to be sneaky. But how do you lie about getting an alien turning device on your wrist out of the blue?" _he pondered "_Wait a second, I have an idea!" _thought Izuku,before taking out his phone and putting "People with item-based quirks"

**LINE BREAK**

"Mooom,you will not believe this!" screamed Izuku running down the hallway.

"W-what happened honey?" asked Inko Midoriya.

"I-I don't how to explain this, b-b-but I just woke up with a quirk" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Huh?" was the only thing the woman could say at that moment

"A-apparently it's an item based quirk, like that one pro hero, Shovel Knight. He once woke up with a powerfull shovel in his hand at the age of four, that allowed him to control ground and hit stunning blows onto his enemies and-" rambled Izuku

"Izuku, honey,you are not making any sense. Where is that quirk-item-thingy you speak of?" asked his mother

"O-oh yeah,here it is. It's incredible" he said, showing her the watch

"And what does it do honey?" she asked, still thinking it's one of those weird Izuku things he made up when he was little.

"I can show you, but don't freak out,ok?" he said,and watched as his mother nodded in approval

He hit the button,and projected the hologram of the man with coils in his back on the grid. His mother watched curiously at what her son was doing.

He turned the grid to the right,back to Big Chill and then turned it to the right once again, projecting a hologram of a small smiling black creature.

"Watch this!" he said, while slamming his hand on the watch's shield, creating an explosion of green light around him.

He felt his body shrink to one third of his size. He felt bolts of electricity coursing through his body, and his smile grew bigger than it was possible to a human.

"Buzzshock!" exclaimed the little creature, cackling

"What happened?" asked his mom, absolutely shocked that Izuku was actually saying the truth "What is that?"

"This watch allows me to change into multiple other forms, and each of them have powers of it's own" responded the alien

"Honey, when did you get that watch?" asked his worried mother

"I woke up today with it already on my hand. Maybe me feeling unwell yesterday was due to my quirk emerging?" said the little creature, as he turned into a lightning bolt and jumped to the nearest electrical appliance.

"Izuku, honey, where did you go?" asked his mother,even more worried

"I'm here!" exclaimed Buzzshock,his voice coming from the fridge "And here!" he exclaimed, his voice coming from the coffee express next to the fridge

"I think this one jumps throught electricall currents and has something to do with generating electricity" Buzzshock mumblem to himself after exiting the appliance

"That's great and all,but how do you... turn back to your normal form honey?" asked his mother, slightly less worried that he came back from disappearing suddenly

"Oh, like that" Said Buzzschock as he hit the Omnitrix's symbol on his head, returning to Izuku Midoriya in a flash of green "_Ok,I have no idea how I knew that but I'll just go with the flow_"

His mother pulled him in a tight hug "Oh Izuku honey, I'm so happy for you, now you can apply to U.A without me worrying to death something will happen to you" said his mother, close to tears

"Thanks mom, that means a lot to me" said Izuku,while actually very relieved his mother bought the lie about his quirks origins and the pro hero he made up just for the argument of item-based quirks

"Now now, we must go update your data aboust your quirk status honey" said his mother with a smile "How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that would be great" said Izuku "_Now I need to survive school and a certain someone_" thought Izuku to himself in horror.

**LINE BREAK**

"Whatcha hidding there Deku? Don't tell me you actully took my advice and tried to cut yourself to get a quirk in the next life!" howled his biggest bully, Katsuki Bakugou

"_It wasn't even a full hour, it's literally the first break and he already ruined my whole plan_"

"N-nothing, just a cat scratched me yesterday and it looks ugly, hahahah" he tried to fool him. Luckily he chose to wear a long sleeved shirt under his uniform, as to not draw attention to his new possesion

"You think I'm fucking stupid?" asked the bully "Wait, don't answer,of course you do, ya always think you're better than me or something you little shit" said Bakugou,as he uncovered Izuku's sleeve with a quick motion

"What the fuck, little Deku got a new shiny toy!" exclaimed the blonde with a sneering tone "Give it to me"

"No" he quickly responded,without thinking

"No?" asked the bully "Little Deku trying to grow some balls here?" he sneered "Well, no matter, I'll just take it myself"

He tried reaching to the watch, but Izuku,out of instinct grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Deku? How dare you fucking touch me you damn worm?" he shouted "Quirkless shit like you need to know his place" he said,as he grabbed Izuku by the collar and threw him to the back of the class.

He skidded on the floor almost hitting the wall. As he stopped,Bakugou fired an explosion at him, which luckily didn't harm him but left a cloud of smoke around him.

"I feel merciful today Deku, so if you come crawling back with that shiny watch in hand and offer it to me, I might just forgive you"

Something inside Izuku **snapped**.

All his life, he would always follow his orders.

Anything to appease him.

Anything to get him off his back.

What's different about the old him and the new one is the alien device on his hand. And he will follow Bellicus's advice. He will not stand down. He will fight back. He will show Bakugou **his place**.

"Aight,you're probably burned from the blast so I will help you and come closer so you don't have to crawl all that long" he laughed, earning a few laughs from his cronies.

Izuku managed to stand up,and clicked the button. He did not turn the watch's shield around. No, he needed all the muscles he could muster, and the man with the coils in his back had plenty of them.

"I want the fucking watch Deku!" he screamed into the smoke.

Izuku hit the watch's shield. He felt his shirt ripping from his body, electric coils coming out of his back, his feet enlarging and being put in sturdy metal boots, his jaw being enlarged as well as being encased with metal.

"Ya need me to repeat Deku? I want the fucking watch!" he screamed once again

"**Then why don't you come and get it" **echoed a low voice from behind the cloud of smoke. Before Bakugou could react he was hit with a strong sucker punch to the gut that knocked air out of his lungs and send him flying, crashing down into Izuku's former seat.

"Frankenstrike" said Izuku in his new form, emerging from the smoke. His skin was covered in patches and stitches, and the coils in his back were buzzing with electricity "And I believe I just put the "strike" in Frankestrike" he said, as he cracked his knuckles.

The bullies looked at him in shock. The two of them being Bakugous cronies started fleeing from the monster that just sucker punched their boss so hard he flew a few metres.

"Where are you going you fucking extras!" he screamed to the running bullies. He switched his attention to Frankenstrike "What the fuck is this? Who are you?"

"Oh, me? I don't know, I'm just a quirkless little Deku who doesn't know his place" he said, mocking the blonde

"Don't fuck with me, Deku is a quirkless little shit that could not even put a finger on me without me breaking it!" he screamed.

"Well guess what?" said Frankestrike,pointing at the Omnitrix's symbol on his chest "Deku's not so quirkless anymore"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked,bewildered "You trynna tell me the little fucking Deku has a watch that turns him into freaks bigger than himself?"

"Oh, I'm offended" Frankenstrike taunted the blonde "But yeah,pretty much, just got it today. Not to bad,considering how hard I punched you,even tho you have sooooo many more years of training ahead of me"

"You think you're the tough guy cause you got a weird fucking quirk now?" he roared "I will blow that smirk off of your face!"

"Try me" said Frankenstrike, motioning Bakugou to hit him.

With a roar, he charged the bulky man, explosion being prepared in his hand. The man however, did not move.

"DIE!" screamed Bakugou, aiming a blast at his face

**Only for his hand to be caught with the explosion still in it by the large hand of Frankenstrike**

"Is this the best you can do?" asked the man "And to think I was so scared by a worm like you"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A WORM?" shouted the boy "FUCKING RELEASE ME AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'SE A WORM!"

"Now now, let's not be hasty" taunted Frankenstrike "Remind me, what was that whole thing about breaking fingers?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOU-" he screamed again, when he felt two of his fingers breaking in Frankenstrike's mighty grip "OH FUCK MY FINGERS! FUCKING DEKU WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Proving a point" said Frankenstrike menancingly "Tell you what, _I feel merciful today_. Should you fall to your knees and bow your head to me, I might just forgive you"

"LIKE I WOULD BOW TO A FUCKING DEKU LIKE YOU" howled Bakugou

"Well then" said Frankenstrike "It's not like you have 3 more fingers, no?"

"DEKU WHAT THE FUCK AR-" he tried to scream again, only for his third finger to be broken in the ever tightening grip of the monster.

"Now that should be the time you reconsider my offer" said the monster,smiling

"FUCK YOU YOU ROTTING PIECE OF SHIT!" howled the blonde

"Well, looks like you need more convincing" said the monster "You might want to grit your teeth there"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DO ANYTHING ELSE I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU YOU SMUG LITTLE SH-" he was not allowed to continue as the reminding two of his left hand's fingers were broken.

"You know what, you're a tought one" smirked the monster "Here, let me shown you how it's done"

He let go of the boy's broken hand,which he immediately started to clutch, tears dropping from his eyes.

"THIS, is how you bow your head to someone" said Frankenstrike gripping Bakugou by the back of his head,and "gently" putting his head in front of his metallic boots.

"May that be a lesson about being powerless" said Frankestrike as he put his hand on the watch's shield,turning back into a human.

Seconds after turning back into Izuku Midoriya in a flash of green, the door to the class swoop right open, with the principal walking through the doors with the two bullies sulking behind him.

"What's going on here?!" he screamed "Where's that apparent monster that terrorized these students?"

"It's Midoriya, sir. He turned into a big muscular monster and beat Bakugou up!" the bully exclaimed

The principal looked at the bully, then at Midoriya. Then back at the bully, and then at Midoriya. Then again at the bully.

"I don't find your prank very funny, young man" he scolded

"B-but sir, I'm not lying. He turned big and bulky and had metal coming out of his back!" pleaded the bully

"Young man, cease this instantly or I will call the police to test whether that was a drug induced hallucination! Izuku Midoriya does not have a quirk, and even if he did, I promise you the last thing it'd be would be turning into this big giant monster that would probably destroy half the class and still be at it upon my arrival!"

"B-but sir, he punched Bakugou and probably beat him up. Look, he's cowering in pain!"

The principal looked to Bakugou, with his head still in front of Midoriya's shoes, clutching his hand. This surprised him.

"Young Bakugou, are you allright? What happened?" he asked the blonde

"_No no no, can't risk it getting out, gotta think something up really fast" _the boy panicked "Um sir, I-I can tell you what happened"

"Did you do this to him?" the principal asked with a stern gaze.

"N-no sir! B-bakugou was sitting at my desk and was t-t-toying with an explosion in his hand, when it suddenly went off in his hand and sent him tumbling here,and when I rushed to help him I saw him hand was broken!"

"And why should I believe you?"

"P-please look at my desk!" Izuku said pointing to his broken desk "I-it broke down when the explosion went off"

The principal looked back at the desk,but then back at Izuku,s till unconvinced.

"_Oh no no, need to think of something really fast" _thought Izuku "Um sir, the class will confirm that this is what happened" said the Izuku to the principal. Then he,in the most passively-aggresive and threatening tone asked the class "_**Won't they?**_"

He did not imagine this would work on them. Hell, that was the first time he ever threatened someone, and this was almost 30 people at once!

"Y-yes, that's right, h-his explosion triggered on it's own and he flew over and Midoriya tried to help him!" said the Class President, standing up shakingly

Izuku looked with amazement plastered on his face

"I-I can confirm this!" said the Vice-President, also standing up "Midoriya was trying to help him, he did this on his own!"

The rest of the class mumbled affirmatively.

"Is this what happened Mr. Bakugou?" he asked, putting his head close to the boy's, who murmured something under his breath.

"Please repeat, I couldn't hear" said the principal.

"YES,THAT IS WHAT HAPPENED!" screamed Bakugou

"No need to raise your voice like this,young man" said the principal "Well, if you all vouch for it then I suppose the only thing we can do is send Bakugou to the infirmary,and you will resume the lessons as normal" he said

"Now you" he said,pointing at Bakugous cronies "You will take him there,I wasted enough time as it is" said the principal walking out the door

The cronies cautiously walked over to Bakugou, and,without looking at Izuku swooped him up and took him out the classroom.

Izuku

Was

**Shocked**

Never ever did he expect to be so violent with someone, epecially someone he considered a friend. His conscience was really making him the bad guy in this situation

**No**

He only defended himself against his life-long abuser.

**No**

He deserved it

**No**

It's not like the class would rat Bakugou out if it was the other way around, him being the victim

**But it's not a hero's way. A hero is a defender, not a executioner who punishes those who wronged him**

He needed to limit how he uses the watch in his everyday life. He really didn't want for the situation to happen again, cause he will not get off the hook so easily next time.

But for now he also evaded punishment, which, if he recieved would probably hinder his ability to apply to U.A. Luckily he got off scot free from the incidnet. He was really lucky. Is this how Bakugou felt tormenting him every day?

Fortunately, Bakugou played along in his little game. Hell, the entire class did. He understood class's fear as they did not want to experience what Bakugou experienced first hand. And Bakugou...

Bakugou probably did to either get back on him once he's out of the infirmary, or, what he thought was even more likely, was that Bakugou did not want to confess he was beat up by a poor defensless little Deku. And did he enjoy him squirm under his boots? Definately. But school was not the best place to test out his aliens. He needed a place where nobody goes and where he will be on his own to do his bidding. But there wasn't really a place out there like this.

**Except for a littered Dagobah Muncipial Beach, where no living soul would go on it's own. Now that sounds like a plan.**


	3. A Way Bigger Challenge

I do not own MHA or Ben 10, all rights reserved to their respective owners

**If you have a suggestion of what alien you want to see Izuku use, please leave a suggestion in the reviews (Alien X and current reboot aliens excluded). **

**Chapter 3: A Way Bigger challenge**

After the Frankenstrike incident Izuku thought his life will get harder, especially given who he wronged.

To his surprise, the blonde never spoken to him after that. Hell, he didn't even look in his direction. So did his cronies. They were really scared of getting their own hands broken apparently (not that Izuku cared,he actually enjoyed the silence)

His Dagobah Beach training, which he attended to rigorously paid off. He noticed things about the watch he did not know prior.

For exapmle, there were exactly 10 aliens placed on the grid. There was no chance to try and change the grid. He recalled from a hazy memory that Serena explained that additional grids might get unlocked in the course of time, or due to special occurence. But for now he didn't complain, 10 was enough.

Also, the watch had a time-out function. After a certain period of time of Izuku being transformed ,it would make a beeping sound ,before turning him back to human. He noticed that even tho he could transform immediately afterwards, the next transformation would last notably less, so the watch operated on some sort of self replenishing energy. He noted, that after a certain period of time, the watch recharges on it's own, giving him the normal timed transformations.

Like with his hero journals, he kept notes on all of his aliens that he turned into. Pointing out the strong sides, weak points and potential uses for them.

He already had some kind of experience with 3 of them. Well, 4,if you want to get technical. The floating heads were right, the transformation of Alien X was gone from the grid, replaced by another.

He had a _first hand_ experience with Frankenstrike, the heavy hitter. Even tho he packed a punch, and he could, as Izuku later figured out, shoot electricity from the coils on his back, or us it to power up his punches, he severely lacked speed. He was easily the slowest of the aliens he had. But you can't have everything wrapped in one alien.

Big Chill, the elusive freeze-ghost-moth-thing, he really didn't know what it was actually, maybe he should just stick to the name. A flying alien, able to phase through solid matter, able to exhale freezing air from his mouth. This one was his second favourite after Frankenstrike, mainly due to his versitality.

Buzzshock, the little battery-thing. Even if it wasn't the fastest, he made up for it with his abilities. Able to produce strong blasts of electricity from his hands, being able to draw in electricity from his surroundings and transfer into jolt of electricity able to travel through electric appliances and power lines, he would be the most annoying one to fight, out of all of them.

Those were his notes,very simplified,about the original 3.

He had 7 more transformations on the grid,but only tried out 5 out of them.

There were 2 forms he didn't feel like changing to.

The first was a frame of a giant being with spiky elbows, and a sharp looking horn on his head. Comparing his frame's size to the other aliens, he had to be as high as a skyscrapper, in Izuku's estimation

And the second one was..._complicated_

He almost did transform into it once.

**Almost**

He almost hit the shield, which projected a frame of a ghost-looking frame, before the hologram glitched out, revealing a much more gruesome character.

A ghost with a skull twisted upside down, with long, sharp claws coming out of both of his hands, and squirming tentacles coming out of his stomach.

He almost screamed out of shock, and tried to switch the shield around, seeing if this was a bug. Apparently it was a frequent occurence, as the frames switched from one to another. He decided to leave it be for now.

One of the new aliens he transformed into, and one he really liked was a shiny blue alien, which he instinctively called "Diamondhead"

Diamondhead was a tall being made of a diamond-like matter. He was dressed in long, black pants on his lower body, and a black and green colored shirt on his broad chest. (For reference, see Omniverse's Diamondhead)

Diamondhead's powers allowed him to create crystal from his body, used either as projectiles, or to create objects. He could shoot them from his hands like a machine gun, or could hit the ground with his fist, making the ground erupt into shapes of concetrated diamonds he desired.

Notable was the alien's durability. He was easily unbreakable, even tho Izuku tried to scratch himself with what sharp objects he could find lying on the beach, as well as trying to scratch himself with a piece of his diamond, all to no effect.

Additionaly, the diamonds he ejected disappeared the moment he turned back into a human, so that was a big roadblock on the idea of ever selling the byproducts of his training to make a small fortune.

The next alien he tried out was...tricky. He reminded him of a certain hero he knew of, but couldn't remember the name of at the moment. The hero's name eluded him.

The alien's body resembled that of a egyptian mummy, at least design wise. He didn't really have a real body, all of it was living bandages, connected to a pharaoh's mask, giving shape to the alien.

The alien Izuku dubbed "Snare-oh" was a flexible and tricky fighter. The lack of physical body allowed him to unravel his body parts, allowing him to dodge while standing still.

His limbs were able to wrap themselves around an object, and were seemingly endless, as he was able to wrap up multiple pieces of junk on the beach fully, wrapping them in bandages tight like holiday presents.

If he decided to do so, he could also turn his whole body into a mass of floating bandages, allowing him to either flee, or crawl through very tiny holes.

Even tho he lacked a real body, he dashed out mean punches, able to put dents in metal, should he put enough force into them.

One downside to Snare-oh was the fact he could snare himself with his own bandages, making himself unable to break free from them. He had that one happen to him once. He had to wait a quarter of an hour to time out and to slide out of them. Unlike Diamondhead's diamonds, Snare-oh's bandages did not disappear after turning back into a human. Neat.

There were 3 more aliens he turned into,_but the autor is a cunt and wont't let you know them all just yet._

Training his alien forms was not enough. Izuku noticed that his transformation can reflect his current physical state, meaning less condition and more sluggish moves in his current state. So if he wanted to use them at their full potential, he had to train not only his transformations,but himself as well. Nothing a rice-based diet and a gym membership couldn't help him with.

**LINE BREAK**

And so, a few months later, Izuku stood in front in front of the gates of U.A

He drew a breath of the fresh morning air, and marched forward, making his way to the building.

He felt confident. With the few months he was able to train himself and the alien forms, he had a big knowledge of their weak and strong sides. He made advances of all 8 of them, but still left the nefarious 2 transformations out. He decided to save them for an emergency.

He marched confidantely, his gaze focused on the doors. This was his moment, his chance, and nothing could stop him.

Aside from a loose brick in the pavement, which he did not see with his eyes focused on the building. He lost balance, yet again. He wondered if the universe had it out for him with these balance losses.

He would certainly crash to the ground, if it wasn't for someone touching him on his shoulder and stopping him mid-air. Izuku turned around, after regaining his posture.

"Oh, are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't ask if I could use my quirk on you, but you looked like you needed help" said the girl, shyly

"N-no need to say sorry, you helped me. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be a few teeth short" said Izuku, trying to crack a joke

The two teens looked at each other flustered, not knowing what to say next

"Umm, Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you" said Izuku, bowing his head and extending his hand

"O-ochako Uraraka, pleased to meet you" said the girl, flustered, shaking his hand

Suddenly, Izuku felt someone bump his shoulder. He turned around, seeing Bakugou fast walking beside him

"Fucking Deku, outta my way" he utered under his breath, walking to the door quickly

"Hey, how's your hand doing?" shouted Izuku back to the boy, who stopped dead in his tracks and stiffened for a few seconds, before he barged through the school's door.

"Was that your friend?" asked the girl, curious

"It's a long story" said Izuku, before looking at the time on his phone "Oh no, it's almost the time! We should hurry up before we're late!" exclaimed Izuku

He and Uraraka took off quickly and ran to the school, few minutes before the writing exam.

**LINE BREAK**

Writing exam was a breeze for him. It's not like it was everything they were taught in school,combined with the things he learned on his own. What he was kind of anxious about, was the practical exam. Each year U.A did something else for their practical exam, so preparing for it was basically impossible.

In a big auditorium, they were informed by the Pro Hero and teacher at U.A, Present Mic, about the rules of the exam. Their enemies would be robots divided into few point groups. There was also announced that there will be a _surprise_ enemy for them to face.

Izuku mumbled under his breath, comparing which alien would be the best to deal with the robots in the exam.

"Maybe Buzzschock? But maybe they are isolated, and the electric current will not be able to phase through? Maybe go Big Chill and freeze their fuel? Or maybe-"

"And you, the one with the curly hair!" someone exclaimed from the audience, pointing at him

"Huh?" was the only thing he was able to say, caught off guard

"Do you think you're here for fun? You think this is some kind of pleasure joint? Can you not see your mumbling hinders other students?" lectured the man in glasses

"More than your screams that the whole auditorium can hear? Not really" said Izuku without thinking

That caught the man in glasses of guard, and he failed to come up with a counter argument. This also earned him a few laughs from the crowd.

**LINE BREAK**

Once they were done with explaining the rules, they were instructed to change into their exam-issued jumpers and meet in front of the exam area's gate.

Once they were out, Izuku noticed Uraraka in the crowd, and wanted to go and wish her luck in the exam, before being stopped by someone's hand on his shoulder

"What are you trying to do,sabotage other contestants?" asked the acustory voice from the auditorium

"What is your problem?" asked Izuku,seriously annoyed with the accusations

"My problem is that you are trying to have other people fail so you can get more points for yourself!" almost screamed the man in glasses

"Oh hey look,it's that glasses guy who got burned in the auditorium" "Yeah,what a stuck up" "Better take a Burn Heal" were some of the comments observers of the situation made about their argument.

Suddenly a loud bang could be heard,and the gates were opened. This caught the glasses man off guard,and allowed Izuku to get his hand off of him. He started to sprint to the exam area, along with the many other applicants.

**LINE BREAK**

With all the students rushing the entrance it was hard to make breathing room. Especially if you were squished in the middle, like Izuku. If he wanted to reach any robot, he had to separate from the crowd as soon as possible.

He pushed his way out of already dissolving crowd and ran in an opposite direction to them. If he was to score points,he had to scout the more secluded areas.

And soon after he did, one of the 1 pointed robots bursted out of a wall next to him. He was initially shocked, but quickly regained his composure and pressed the button on the watch to select a certain alien. He had to test out one of his hypothesis.

In a flash of green Izuku was replaced by a little battery-looking creature.

"Buzzshock!" it exclaimed, before turning into a jolt of electricity and jumping towards the robot's chest, evading an incoming swing.

The jolt went inside of the robot,and after few seconds it fell to the ground, it's systems shutting off.

Buzzshock emerged from the fallen robot's body, and stood atop it. He was luckily wrong, the robots were still conductive and therefore susceptible to having their whole battery drained. Lucky for him. But that was only one point out of many he needed to score. And if he had to look for more, he needed someone with longer legs.

He hit the symbol on the top of his head and returned to his human form. He pressed the button and selected another form.

After a flash of green in place of Izuku stood a man made of diamond-like substance.

"Diamondhead!" he exclaimed, before he ran ahead, searching for more.

He ran into a square, where he noticed two robots. One with a big red "3" on his head and one with "4".

The robots were closing on a defensless-looking blonde guy, who was holding his stomach with a peculiar looking belt around it. He had nowhere to escape, with only a wall behind himself. Izuku had to act.

"Hey,you!" he shouted to the 3 pointer,who switched his attention to the Petrosapien and marched towards him, swinging at him.

Diamondhead then transformed his right arm into a blade-looking form to block his swipe.

Unsurprisingly the robot's arm was cut off upon impact, and Diamondhead was not even scratched.

He seized the moment and lept into the air, aiming his blade at the robot's head. The blade went in shoulder deep, instantly shutting down the robot.

But there were two of them. And the second one was still focused on the defensless blonde clutching the wall. He swiped his hand aiming at him.

Diamondhead hit the ground with his left hand. Suddenly, a wall of substance that resembled the one that he was made of erupted out of the ground, shielding the boy from the strike. The mech's hand bounced right back off of it.

He turned towards the new opponent, ready to attack. But before he could do anything he was pierced by multiple sharp pieces of crystals, shot out of both of Diamondhead's hands in rapid succesion. The robot fell to the ground quickly, as he aimed for the head.

"Hey, are you allright?" he asked the blonde, who just now opened his eyes, previously closed out of fear

"Oui" he answered "Thank you for saving me. If it wasn't for you, I fear what they would do to my beautiful, sparking face" (I initially wanted to write his lines in broken english/french mixture like Bebe in Persona 3 spoke, but decided against it because it would probably make your eyes hemmorage)

"You're welcome?" said Diamondhead, confused by the boy's wording, before he ran away from the crystaline man, probably looking for easy kills on robots that didn't gang up on him. Go figure. He should aim for more robots as well. He only had what, 8 points total?

He searched, and searched, and searched. But every robot he found from that point onwards was destroyed, broken to pieces. Other contestants were not playing around.

He saw the kid he rescued a few minutes prior blasting a robot to pieces with the laser around his stomache. Huh, if he could do that, then why didn't he defend himself then? But he was getting off track.

In the distance he could heard loud explosions, and someone shouting death threats towards the robots at similar volume. Bakugou probably felt like a fish in water, able to freely destroy what came into sight. Looks like he didn't change at all from the _last _time.

But then he hear another loud sound, and before he could pinpoint what it was, a nearby building exploded and out of the rubble emerged a giant robot with a number "0" on his head.

"Crap,must be the surprise they were talking about earlier" he said to himself, before he noticed that someone was trapped under rubble close to where the giant robot was standing. _It was the girl from before the exam._

He seemed to be the only one to notice her, as all other contestants were trying to flee from the giant, screaming.

He kicked the ground with his black armored foot, creating a broad floating hoverboard made of crystal. This was his one of his favourite tricks to use with Diamondhead that he developed during training.

He jumped on it surfed over to Ochako, creating sheets of diamond underneath himself as he went.

"Are you alright?" asked the diamond man, as he hopped off of his hoverboard

"Who are you?" asked the girl, even more terrified

"I-it's me,it's Izuku,look" he said pointing to the watch's symbol on his belt

"Is that really you? How?" asked the girl, still under rubble

"Another long story which I'll explain later, but now let's get you out of this rubble" he said, as he punched the ground in front of him, causing diamond spikes to spring out, elevating the concrete the girl was trapped under.

"Ok, listen to me, I have to get you to safety, but you got to trust me on this one, okay?" asked the diamond man, before receiving an affirmatory nod from the girl.

He picked her up and carried her to his hoverboard, bridal style.

"Listen, it's gonna go fast and you have to hold onto it no matter what, okay?" asked Diamondhead before receiving another affirmatory nod and putting her on her stomach on the board

"Ready?" asked Izuku, before he kicked the hoverboard at full strenght, sending it soaring forward rapidly, the girl looking like she was going soon to vomit from the speed. But after a few seconds it escorted her out to safe distance.

Izuku turned to the giant robot, as the symbol on his belt flashed red and beeped a few times, before returning him back to his human form.

"_How do I deal with something as massive as that_?" Izuku pondered "_Even thp the normal robots can have their power drained from the inside-out, this one looks like he's made of some other metal and Buzzshock will probably bounce right off of him, and even if he didn't he probably has so much energy stored inside that I wouldn't be able to drain it all. He is so much bigger and better armored than the others. How do I counter that_?"

Suddenly, he remembered there was a certain transformation he didn't use, because of the lack of space and demand. Well, there was plenty of space now and the demand was high.

He pressed the button and changed the grid untill he found transformation number 9.

"Well, here goes" said Izuku, pressing the shield

His body disappeared in a flash of green. He felt his limbs elongating drastically, and his frame becoming huge as well. He felt a horn come out of the top of his head and sharp objects coming out of his elbows.

In a flash of green, Izuku Midoriya disappeared. In his stead, standing at the height of a skyscrapper and roughly the size of the robot was a giant humanoid being,with white skin and red colored limbs

"Wow" echoed the creature "I'm not just big; I'm Way Big!"

The giant's turned his sight to the robot.

"You and me, it's showtime!" exclaimed the giant, before breaking into a sprint towards the robot, who started to approach him rapidly as well.

When he was only 20 metres in front of him, he prepared a right hook to hit the robot with.

**It colided with it's face with an audible, and satyfying crack.**

But the robot, despite having half of his head caved in was still working, as he jabbed Way Big with a punch to the horn on his head.

This really hurt the giant, and he fell flat on his bottom, clutching the horn.

"Ok, reminder for the future; don't let them hit the horn" said the giant sarcasticaly ,before he noticed that the robot rapidly cut the distance between himself and the fallen giant and was about to step on him with his huge, metalic foot.

Way Big crossed his arms as to protect himself from the impact, before he saw that some kind of blue energy started to pulsate from the crossing of his arms. Before he could react, a huge beam of concetrated blue light shot from the crossing, tearing the robot into half. The fallen pieces of metal scattered across Way Big.

Way Big used Hyper Beam. It's super effective! The 0 Pointer fainted.

The watch's symbol on his chest started to beep and turn red, before returning him to his human form, with his arms still crossed. Quite a crowd gathered around him.

"What's up with that guy? Didya see how he just blasted the 0 pointer into oblivion?"

"You forgot the part where he turned into a giant monster and caved half of his face in? It was kick-ass!"

Those were some of the murmurs of the spectators of the clash of the titans. Suddenly, another loud bang could be heard. It was followed with Present Mic screaming "TIME'S UP"

The practical exam was over. And the only points he scored were the 8 from destructing the robots. He felt dread washing over him. Will that be enough points to get to U.A?

**LINE BREAK**

"Izuku,there's a letter from U.A for you!" exclaimed his mother enthusiastically, handing him the envelope "Wish you luck honey"

Izuku nodded his head, and took the envelope to his room. He opened it just to have a weird little device fall out of it. It suddenly springed to life, projecting a hologram of Present Mic

"Hello,and welcome,Midoriya! Here's your results for U.A's exam" exclaimed the man's projection with a huge smile "Let me tell ya, you aced the written part, you got over 98%! That' really good!"

"But the brains do not suffice alone for one to be a hero!" He said, cheerfuly "Let's talk about your practical exam!"

"If I were to decide on my own,I would give you the maximum points just for what you did with the 0 pointer robot. We never had anyone put a scratch on it, and no contestant ever cut it in half with a laser! That was amazing to watch. But unfortunately,the robot's point value was equal to 0, so even tho your feat was notable, you will not receive points for it"

This made Izuku's face drop a little, and a tight knot to form in his stomach.

"With your points from destroying the pointed robots..." said the man,checking the statistics "You only managed to destroy 3 robots worth points,you'r total score of 8. It's sadly nowhere near an average score"

Izuku's face dropped yet again,and the knot grew more tight.

"And I would have to tell you that you didn't pass, if it wasn't for someone else" he said,before a recording appeared. There was Uraraka talking to Presenter Mic after the exam, _asking him to give a portion of her own points to Izuku_. He was absolutely shocked,and very, very moved by it "Of course I couldn't refuse such a moving request, hence your score is enchanced by a portion of that contestant's score"

"And it's not all!" shouted Mic "True, the huge robot you destroyed wasn't worth any points, but our school doesn't teach you destruction, but helping people in need. And let me tell you, you did a great job in that. Not only did you save and protect one of the contestants from being roughed up by two robots, but you also rescued the contestant that decided to share her points with you from under the rubble and then safely evacuated her from the danger zone! We as the teachers decided to award you with the highest possible amount of rescue points for your deeds"

"With your written exame score, the 8 points you gathered yourself, the maximum amount of rescue points and a portion of the girl's score, you'r score is now the highest in the whole exam!"

Tears of happiness started to fall from Izuku's eyes. He finally did it. This is his dream come true.

"WELCOME,IZUKU MIDORIYA" screamed the man,with applause in his voice "TO YOUR HERO ACADEMIA!"


	4. The assessment

I do not own MHA or Ben 10, all rights reserved to their respective owners

**Chapter 4: The assessment**

He did not know what to expect when he came through the door of classrom where Class 1-A resided. He had literally no idea.

But the _last thing_ he thought would happen was that he would get swarmed by his classmate glossing over him and his abilities.

"Dude, the way you crushed the giant robot was so manly!" screamed one red spiky haired boy from the crowd

"Where did you learn to throw such mean right hooks? Please teach me!" exclaimed another students

"Uhmm, shouldn't we give him some breathing space? I think you're suffocating him" suggested a tall girl with black hair and a ponytail.

The group that gathered around Izuku finally got the hint and allowed him to breath.

The red haired boy from before extended him his hand "Ejiro Kirishima, pleased to metcha!" said the boy with a sharp smile.

"I-Izuku Midoriya, a-also pleased to meet you" said the boy, anxiously shaking his hand

"Hey, it's you!" exclaimed a rapidly approaching voice, belonging to Ochako Uraraka, who ran from her seat to greet him "I didn't have a chance to thank you properly for saving me the last time!"

"W-well, that's a thing a hero does,i sn't it? I-I also wanted to thank you for the points you shared with me. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here"

They all exchanged pleasentries, but with the edge of his eye he could see that that glasses wearing asshole from the exam was there as well and he was trying to get Izuku's attention "_Probably want to give me some bullshit execuse as to why he's been giving me crap since the start. He can stuff it_" thought Izuku.

"**If you're here to make friends I advise you to leave"** said a voice from behind them.

All the bystanders looked to the source of it. The source was a... big yellow caterpilar on the ground? Wait, no, it has a human's face, so that's probably a sleeping bag.

The sleeping bag opened, and a hobo-looking man emerged.

"This is U.A, not a playground" he muttered "I'm Shouta Aizawa and I'll be your homeroom teacher during your stay"

Suddenly he reached to his sleeping bag and handen every single person in the room a training jumper similiar to the ones from the practical exam. How did he fit in there with so many jumpers, Izuku will never know.

"Go change into these and meet me at the recreation area in 10 minutes. Every person late will be expelled" said Aizawa with a mischevious grin.

**LINE BREAK**

Exactly 10 minutes later they were all gathered where Aizawa ordered them to be.

"Today we will perform a physical assessment test. It will be divided into few categories. You can use your quirks during the test. Any questions?" he stated. The girl with a ponytail raised her hand to ask a question but Aizawa either didn't see it or chose not to let her ask

"For an example" said Aizawa taking a baseball ball out of his pocket "You will throw a baseball ball as far as you can using your quirk. Bakugou, try it"

The blonde grumbled and made his way out of the crowd. He took the ball from Aizawa and placed it in his right hand.

"DIE!" he screamed, shooting the ball forward with the power of his explosion.

"750 metres Bakugou" said Aizawa

"Wow, 750 metres? Are you kidding me?" asked one of the students

"I want to have a go, it looks like fun!" said a girl with horns coming out of her hair

"That's what I'm talking about! Using our quirks as much as we want!" said another students

"**Looks like fun, huh?**" asked Aizawa in a passively aggresive tone

"You have 3 years to become a hero. You think it's going to be all games and playtime?"

"_Idiots_" he added under his breath

"Today you'll engage in 8 activities to test your physical potential. _Whoever comes in last will be expelled immediately"_

That last sentence caused the student's to erupt into a storm of screams, questions and pleas, to all which Aizawa was deaf.

"I decide how this class runs" said Aizawa "If you have problems with that you might as well go home now"

**LINE BREAK**

**Test 1: 50 metres dash**

Again, who'se idea was to get him paired with Bakugou?

Oh yeah, Aizawa's. The teacher that was out to expell one of them. Neat.

Of course Bakugou tried to sabotage him during the test. But his explosions that went "off course" didn't manage to hit him, thanks to how quickly he passed due to transforming into [REDACTED]. He scored 2nd in this round.

The blond was obviously angered by his loss to his former victim, but couldn't do anything to him at the moment.

**Test 2: Grip strength**

Well, there were only 2 forms he could choose for that test, and one of them would cause the building to collapse.

Frankenstrike nearly broke the device used to testing grip.

His results oscilated around 600 kilograms. The only one who came close was a tall guy with multiple hands, getting a result of 540.

Needless to say, this round went to him as he scored #1.

And needless to say, Bakugou was not happy about it, not single bit.

**Test 3: Standing long jump**

Well, he still made it to the 10th place in this round.

Apparently bandages are not the most flexible material.

Snare-oh didn't manage to jump as far as he hoped he would, especially given how there was no wind current to carry him further, but he could always do worse.

This time around Bakugou was happy with himself. The nerd was finally back in his place as was he, back on the top.

**Test 4: Repeated side-steps**

As far as the teacher was concerned, shifting from one place to another and then back again in a form of an electric jolt still clasified as a side-step.

Luckily for Izuku, as he knew that he had no alien able to quickly shuffle in such a small space. Well, no other than Buzzshock.

He made a big mistake, as he scored one place above Bakugou. He almost exploded, but decided to take it out on him after the period was over.

**Test 5: Ball throw**

A test that they have already saw a sample of in the beggining, with Bakugou scoring over 700 metres. It would be tough to beat that score.

Aizawa gave the baseball ball used in the test to Uraraka.

She did not throw it, she just touched it with her fingers and it started to flow upwards.

After a good minute of the ball's rapid rising, Aizawa looked at stoper in his hand. "Infinity" he said, emotionless.

Afterwards the ball got passed to Izuku.

"Uhm, can you please stand back a few feet?" asked Izuku. After the people around him did as he said (save for Aizawa) he clicked the button on the Omnitrix.

After turning and pressing the shield, a blast of green light covered him. In place of Izuku Midoriya stood a giant being.

"Way Big!" he exclaimed "May I please have the ball, Sensei?" he asked, extending his giant hand to the man in scarf.

"Sure, why not" he said, handing the ball to Way Big.

Way Big prepared to throw the ball like he remembered baseball players did. He threw it with such force that it created a jet stream in it's wake

"105482.97 metres" said Aizawa, still unimpressed before passing the ball to the rest of his students, one after another.

3 more tests ensued after that, such as sit-ups, seated toe touch and long distance run, but they were relatively easier than the previous ones, and therefore not needed to be described.

**Their scores were rounded up.**

#1 Momo Yaoyorozu

The black haired girl with a ponytail looked content with herself.

#2 Shoto Todoroki

The boy with double coloured haired just grunted in affirmation.

#3 **Izuku Midoriya**

His eyes shot wide open. He was not only on the end and therefore expelled, but in the top 3!

#4 Katsuki Bakugou

Oh oh. Now he didn't like that. It was one thing being in the top 3, but stealing the spot from under that guy? That was a death sentence. And the face of his past bully clearly mirrored that.

After the rest of the scores were shown and his results were met with congratulationary cheers from his peers he suddenly heard a _certain_ blonde boy scream in his direction, running at him while proppeling himself into the air with explosions.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU BEAT MY SCORE DEKU? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

That caught Izuku off guard. He looked at Aizawa to do something but the man _appeared to act like nothing was happening._

Bakugou landed in front of him and tried to explode the ground beneath his feet. Izuku jumped back and again looked at Aizawa, who was just observing what was happening, unphased.

"_If Aizawa doesn't do anything against him then I'll have to deal with him on my own. But breaking his hand another time will probably not sit well with U.A's staff. Got to beat him some other way" _pondered Izuku "_Why don't I try something less painful?_"

He clicked the button and turned the shield a few times before he saw a hologram frame of a mummy-looking alien.

He slammed his hand on the dial. He felt his body turning into strings and those strings building the fabric of multiple bandages. The bandages amassed and out of them popped a pharaoh's mask to which the bandages then connected, giving shape to the alien

"Snare-oh!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT WILL YOU DO DEKU, GIVE ME A PAPER CUT?" screamed Bakugou "THIS IS REVENGE!"

Izuku didn't move, he allowed Bakugou to come closer.

"DIE!" screamed Bakugou, pointing the explosions at almost point blank range at the mummy's chest

The bandages of it's chest unraveled, leaving a giant gashing hole through which the explosion travelled without harming Snare-oh.

"You should try harded than that!" taunted Snare-oh "Come on, show me what you got!"

"FUCKING DEKU, COME BACK HERE!" he screamed, proppeling himself towards Snare-oh and reaching to his mask with an explosion

This was the moment Snare-oh was waiting for.

When the boy's hand was close enough he dodged the attack and turned his body into a floating mass of bandages and launched himself at Bakugou, who did not expect this to happen.

As soon as the bandages touched the boy they started to wrap all around him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU FUCKING EXTRA" screamed the boy.

But Snare-oh didn't listen and in a few seconds he managed to wrap the entirety of Bakugou's body in bandages. Snare-oh's head popped out from the bandage on Bakugou's left arm "What are you going to do now? How can you kill me when I'm all around you?"

"mhmhmhmhmhmhmhhhmhmhhmhm (FUCKING DEKU, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET THE FUCK OFF ME, THEN I'LL BLOW YOU UP FROM INSIDE)"

He tried to fire an explosion into Snare-oh's bandages, but he was unable to.

"Forgetting something, aren't we? Can't make explosions with your sweat if the sweat was absorbed by a bandage" taunted the mummy.

Suddenly, he felt someone's hand on his (or rather Bakugou's) shoulder.

"Midoriya, it's enough" said Aizawa "Get off of Bakugou, now"

Midoriya was surprised to hear that, but Aizawa sounded and looked really serious so he did just that and afterwards touched the watch's shield and returned to his original form.

"First of all, Bakugou, if you do something like this one more time I will personally expell you from this class and blacklist you from ever reentering U.A. Do we understand each other?"

Bakugou confirmed with an annoyed grunt, taking pieces of bandage out of _places_ that a man should never have bandages put in.

"And secondly, Midoriya. The reason I didn't intervene"

"What you have shown today was a total lack of care. You treated this test as if it was your playtime. You toyed with your power and not competed at all. It looked like after displaying a hero's traits in the practical exam you just ditched them and went on easy mode. When Bakugou attacked you I decided to see what will you do when a time arises for you to be serious and put your power to work. At any moment I was ready to have Bakugou incapacitated if you failed to do so"

"Then why didn't you do anything?" asked Izuku in a aggresive tone "He could have killed me!"

"But he didn't" answered Aizawa, calmly "I wanted to see if what you've shown in the practical exam was still there, or if it was all for show. And quite luckily for you, it was. That's why I will allow you to stay in this class _for now_"

Izuku didn't know what to think of that situation. True, not every test he took seriously, but it was not a reason for Aizawa to give Bakugou a chance to kill him. Then again, arguing with a person that could expell them in a blink of an eye would be pointless.

"And I was lying. No one goes home" suddenly added Aizawa "That was just a rational deception to make sure you give it your all in the test"

.

..

…

"WHAT?!" was the collective response of the majority of Class 1-A.

"That was pretty obvious. I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure it out" said Yaoyorozu "I'm sorry, I probably should have said something"

"_Yeah, you should have_" collectively thought the students

"All of you earned your place that you deserve in this course and for now it will be as such. But trust me, next time I say someone's getting expelled, don't expect it to be another test" said Aizawa, getting serious all of a sudden

"Go and change back into your regular clothes and return to the classrom" said Aizawa "Be late one second and you will get expelled"

The class had mixed thoughts. Some knew this whole thing was fishy, some were happy that they will not get expelled.

And the only thing that one Izuku Midoriya could think of in that moment was **"What is wrong with this guy?"**


	5. An NRGetic Battle Trial

I do not own MHA or Ben 10, all rights reserved to their respective owners

**Thanks for all the constructive feedback on the chapters so far. I may have made some things feel forced and I may have butchered the robot pointings and other things regarding the practical, but maybe in future I will dwell deep into the manga and redo that chapter to stay true to the reference material and furthermore improve it. And also, I'd be an idiot if I didn't put Rath into this series, cause he was the main comic relief in Alien Force onwards. He is not one of the transformations on Grid 1 and it's too early for him to appear. But in a couple of chapters? Who knows... **

**Also, feel free to post a review stating what alien you wish to see in the future, and I'll try to accomodate you (Reboot aliens excluded, same going for Alien X, for now at least)**

**Chapter 5: An NRGetic Battle Trial**

After obtaining a trans-dimensional alien watch that fell from the sky and being educated about using it by two disembodied floating heads inside a god-like celestial being Izuku Midoriya did not expect that there was a thing that could surprise him more than that.

And yet he was.

Sitting at his desk.

**And the man who told him to quit his dream of being a hero flashing a huge grin to the whole class standing at the door**

"_I didn't expect All Might to be teaching here!" _exclaimed one whispering voice.

"_I mean ,being taught Foundational Hero Studies by the Symbol of Peace himself? You couldn't get that at any other school" _exclaimed another one.

"HERE I AM, WALKING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" scream-talked the #1 Hero as he made his way to the teacher's desk. He turned to look at all of his new students.

When his gaze fell upon a certain green haired boy, he visibly stiffened for a moment before putting his easy going facade on yet again.

This however did not go unnoticed by Midoriya, as he had a pretty good guess about things the hero must have though when he saw him for the second time, after _that _rooftop incident.

He of course was a man of his word, and never shared what he saw and heard there with anyone. After all who would believe a 1st Year at U.A versus the Symbol of Peace himself? But he was digressing yet again. If the hero wanted to confirm this on his own, he could just ask him to stay after class. He would love to hear what he had to say after he saw someone who he told to quit trying making his way to a school he was teaching at despite his disencouragement.

"A HERO IS A PERSON WHO IS NOT WHO HE IS BY HIS RAW STRENGHT ALONE" he said, flexing his muscles in front of the class "WHAT IS ALSO IMPORTANT ARE THE VALUES HE UPHOLDS, HIS SPIRIT, HIS CONVICTION AND THE MANY TRIALS AND HARDSHIPS HE ENDURES. MY GOAL AS A TEACHER HERE IS TO GUIDE YOU THROUGH THESE TRIALS SO YOU MAY LEARN THE VALUE OF TEAMWORK, TACTIC, TRUST AND EVEN MORE HEROIC TRAITS YOU SHOULD CULTIVATE"

"TODAYS ASSIGNEMENT!" the man's voice echoed through the classrom "BATTLE TRIAL!" he said as he fished out a tablet with the kanji spelling "Battle Trial" on it.

"PUT ON YOUR HERO COSTUMES AND MEET ME AT GROUND B IN 10 MINUTES. DON'T BE LATE, THE HERO JOB WILL NOT DO ITSELF ON IT'S OWN!"

**LINE BREAK**

Izuku had no troubles changing into his costume before everyone else. Quite frankly, putting his costume on wasn't much different from changing into your normal clothes after P.E. How it came to be was a story on it's own.

**_Flashback_**

Before that _encounter _at the rooftop and his views of All Migh changing, his costume concepts were an amalgamation of All Might look-alike ones. They all shared the copy of the hero's famous V-shaped hair in the form of ears on the costume's cape and sturdy white gloves. They were trying to desperately copy the hero, without having any innovation whatsoever.

His costume concepts changed after the rooftop incident, of course. They were further impacted by the things he came to notice during his training alone on Dagobah Beach and unbiased critique of the costume he based his previous ones on.

First of all, All Might's costume was _super_ _skin tight_. He wondered what materials they must have used to make it as the man at all times looked like he was close to ripping it at the seams with his massive frame. Well, he for one did not want to have a costume themed after the man who told him to quit him dream, and also didn't want the costume to crush his _familly jewels_ when he had it on.

Being a person who mainly used his transformations for protection he opted not to have any sorts of heavy armor connected to it, as to not slow down his movements when he had to turn back human between switching forms. He understood that flexibility was the only way to stand his ground when he was between changing forms.

He took those ideas to the drawning board. And almost immediately hit a roadblock. _He didn't know how to design a costume that was not resembling All Might's!_

Where his previous #1 hero themed ones were highly detailed and looked almost like a finished product, the ones he tried creating after looked like a children's drawning, to put it bluntly. _"That's what drawing one thing and one thing only all your life does" _the boy thinked to himself.

He tried many, many times. He event tried to base some on one of his aliens, but still failed. Once, just once he thought he was getting somewhere. He drew, and drew for an hour straight. But when he finished he saw that what he created was yet again, an abomination.

"_Seriously?" _he asked himself sarcasticly "_An hour wasted and all I've drawn was some weird golem with body parts of all of my aliens and my head as it's own? What is this even?"_

He curled the design into a ball and threw it into the trash bin. At least he tried, as the ball bounced off the other curled up paper balls already filling the trash bin.

"_Ugh, I can't think of anything! Why can't costume designing be easier?" _he asked himself "_Why can't I just look into my closet and fish a costume idea from there?"_

That's when it hit him. He should do just that. To hell with All Might's and alien designs, he will just pick whatever from his closet and use it as a base for his costume.

He opened the closet with a fast swing. He looked at the content of it displeased, as the majority of his clothing consisted of All Might themed merchandise. That was the main thing he was trying to avoid. He counted every single thing he could find on the coat hangers.

"_All Migh hoodie, All Migh shirt, All Might coat, another All Might hoodie, my old school uniform, another All Might shirt, that one jacket I found cool in middle school untill Bakugou threatened to kill me if I ever wore it around him and try to look better than him, another All Might co-" _he suddenly stopped.

He took the afforementioned jacked off the hanger and examined it.

Long, black-green, with a long white stripe running from the shoulder down to the bottom.

He remembered why he liked it. One, it was apparently making him look better than Bakugou, and second, kids his age liked dark colored clothes because they were making them look cooler, or edgier. He forgot which of these two he was back then.

But yeah, a jacket like this was a good starting point. Simple, yes, but also quite light and not hindering his movements. If the situation called for it,he could just throw it at someone's face and gain a few seconds to act that way. But that was just abstract thinking.

But the jacket alone would not suffice. He needed a bottom part of his costume. And if he already found the first part in the closet, then he will look for the second part there as well.

He threw every pair of trousers he owned onto the floor. He needed something flexible, yet quite durable, so something made of denim. After a while, and many All Might themed pairs of trousers thrown away, he found a nice pair of jeans that he could use for reference. _"Well, let's see if I'd be able to fit in those" _Izuku thought to himself, changing into the pair of jeans he found and _God knows when put on the last time, _putting the jacket on over a plain black top.

He looked...surprisingly good!

The jacket was a few sizes too small, but not enough to prevent his blood from circulating, and the jeans were only a little tight. He looked at himself in the mirror at various different angles, mumbling to himself about the possible changes and improvements every time.

The outfit actually looked so good at him that a though crossed his mind "_Maybe I don't need to base a costume around it"_ he though "_But maybe I can make it my costume as it is!" _

He changed his clothes back on and threw the makeshift costume parts on a nearby chair. He felt inspiration coursing through him. He felt inspired!

He started by drawing himself. Easy enough, he didn't have so many distinctive body features that would make it hard to draw (except for the muscles he gained during his training time, and damn were they showing)

Then he drew the jeans. Also quite easy, they were simple enough to draw well without much practice.

But then came the jacket. He drew it on the picture of himself many times, but erased it every time. Something just didn't feel right about it. He turned around and focused his gaze on the jacket. What was wrong with it and made him unable to draw it?

He turned back around and put his head on his left arm, procrastinating. His gaze then suddenly switched to the watch on his wrist. Mainly, the shield.

**That was it!**

He finally figured out why he couldn't do it. It was the _colour pallet. _When he was drawing, he couldn't quite piece the jacket color themes. Should he draw the upper half more green that bottom? Should he draw the upper half more black? Should he split each colour to different half of it?

The colors, quite simply didn't match, in his opinion at least. The colors put together reminded him of lime and black licorice eaten together and then barfed out on a jacked, both of which he couldn't stand.

Instead,he decided to try and make it a mixture of both of these colours.

And he did just that.

The jacket was now a darker green colour, being in contrast to the Omnitrix's brighter green shield. Nothing else was now hindering his design. His hero costume, or at least the concept of it as easy as it was was finished.

**LINE BREAK**

Of course, the project he submitted to the support departament included some improvements. The materials used for the base of the costume were rather easy to rip to pieces when fighting a person using their quirk. He asked for only the exterior of the jacket to remain the same,but to reinforce the interior, with substances like carbon fiber, but that was probably just wishful thinking he scribbled around in random text bubbles. He had no chance or an opportunity to confirm the details of it's components just yet.

The jeans looked the same as any other pair of jeans. He didn't think of any upgrades or changes during the design process; the only thing he asked them for was not to make them tight-fitting, unlike the original pair he tried on at home.

The only thing that remained from the original set was the black top that he simply handed over to the support departament to put together with the rest of the costume. It was good as it was.

He saw that he was not the only one going for the light, based on clothing costume. He apparently shared this aesthetic with the Electrification quirk user, a yellow spiky haired boy named Kaminari Denki. He too seemed to have considered his choice of costume well, considering that if he had anything that was either made of metal or conductive on him he could shock himself to death when using his quirk, or at least that was one of the cases that Izuku thought of.

He made it out of the changing room and began slow walking towards the place they were supposed to meet at. He was wondering what type of battle trial were they supposed to undergo. Were they supposed to fight robots again? Were they going to fight fake villains? Or were they goin-

He, in his transfixiation didn't notice a person to his right and bumped into her, making them both loose balance.

He quickly jumped back to his legs and extended a hand for the person to help her stand up "I am so sorry, I didn't want to, it was an accident and-"

"I-it's ok,I wasn't looking too" said the female voice he recognized belonged to Uraraka. She took his hand and stood up.

He thought that the only hero who looked he was going to pop out of his costume at any time was All Might.

_But the same could be said about Ochako Uraraka._

Her costume looked so tight that he wondered why anyone thought it was a good idea to give it to any female hero, let alone a 15 years old girl. No, hell, why would anyone even greenlight the creation of such? It's not like he didn't like what he saw, but it was just morally wrong.

"Umm, how do I look, Deku?" asked the girl

"Uhhhh" said the boy, trying to find words that may not offend her "It looks uhmmmm...comfortable?" he said, not sure if he was stating the fact or asking a question "Oh, your leg guards look lovely"

"You really think so?" she asked,with glimmer in her eyes "This my favourite part of the costume, actually it's the only piece I designed myself"

"Huh?" asked the boy "Then who designed the rest?"

"Oh, actually I only had the idea for the leg guards" she said,running her hand on the back of her head "Everything else was the idea of the Support Departament"

"_Well,at least it's good to know it was not her idea, but still..." _thought Izuku

"Umm, can I ask you something?" asked the boy

"Yeah?"

"You called me "Deku" before, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah,I thought it was a nickname of yours?"

"Well, if you can consider calling someone "Useless" as a nickname, then yeah"

"But that one guy kept calling you that, and I thought you were friends and-" she started justyfying,before being cut off

"Do your friends always try to attack you when screaming how they are going to kill you?" asked the boy bluntly.

"Oh..." said the girl, her eyes opening with realisation "I thought it was like "Dekiru" meaning "You can do it" and thought it was just some friendly banter between you two and-"

"No" suddenly interrupted the boy "Actually, when you put it that way, I actually don't mind if you call me that with that meaning in mind"

"Are you sure? Because if you don't want me to then I won't" asked the girl, uncertain

"Yeah, just don't share this with too much people, I don't want _everyone _to call me that"

"Well, it's not like anyone might have overheard" said the girl "After all, we're the only ones that have already changed into their costumes for the trial"

"Oh right,the trial!" exclaimed Izuku,suddenly stiffening "We should probably make haste!"

"I don't remember Sensei saying anything about expelling us for being late"

"I don't really want to find out" said the boy "C'mon, we should hurry"

**LINE BREAK**

"MY DEAR STUDENTS!" echoed the #1 hero, when the entirety of Class 1-A gathered itself in the point they were supposed to meet "AS HEROES, YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT TO PROTECT CIVILIANS FROM HARMS WAY, BE IT OF NATURAL CAUSES OR MAN MADE"

"BUT BE WARY, AS YOU WILL NOT ALWAYS FIGHT IN OPEN FIELD, WITH PLENTY OF SPACE TO OPERATE" he scream-talked "YOU NEED TO ADAPT TO OPERATE BASED ON YOUR SURROUNDING, AND THIS IS WHAT TODAY'S BATTLE TRIAL WILL HELP YOU WITH"

He held up another tablet with kanji. It read "Indoor battle"

"IN THIS TRIAL YOU WILL BE DIVIDED IN TWO TEAMS; TEAM OF HEROES AND TEAM OF VILLAINS" that earned him a few of questionable frowns "I UNDERSTAND THAT NO ONE HERE WOULD ENJOY TO BE ON THE VILLAIN TEAM, SO WE WILL USE A METHOD THAT WILL ENSURE NO ONE WILL BE HURT BY BEING FORCIBLY MADE A VILLAIN"

He suddenly pulled (out of God knows where) a big box with a singular hole in it "WE WILL DRAW LOTS!"

"THE VILLAIN TEAM WILL HAVE TO PROTECT A NUCLEAR WEAPON HIDDEN AT THE HIGHEST FLOOR OF THE BUILDING,WHILE THE HERO TEAM WILL TRY TO EITHER SECURE THE WEAPON, OR DEFEAT THE VILLAINS, EITHER BY IMMOBILIZING THEM OR PUTTING SPECIAL HANDCUFFS ON THEM" he said, as he held up a pair of afforementioned cuffs in his hand "YOU HAVE TO SUCCEED IN THE GIVEN AMOUNT OF TIME, OR THE WIN WILL GO TO THE VILLAIN TEAM. THE EXERCISE WILL BE CONDUCTED IN PAIRS; A PAIR OF HEROES VERSUS A PAIR OF VILLAINS. IS EVERYTHING CLEAR AND WE CAN DRAW THE LOTS?" he asked, and no one had any questions.

Everyone drew lots from the box All Might have provided.

Izuku drew a "Team A" lot

"FOR THE FIRST ROUND" announced All Might "TEAM "A" OF HEROES; IZUKU MIDORIYA AND URARAKA OCHAKO VS TEAM "A" OF VILLAINS; TENYA IIDA AND BAKUGOU KATSUKI"

Izuku could feel a murderous gaze fixated on him. He knew this will not be an easy trial. No, not by a long shot.

"WHILE WE GIVE TIME FOR THE VILLAIN TEAM TO MAKE THEIR WAY TO PREPARE THEIR DEFENSES AND THE HERO TEAM TO PREPARE THEMSELVES, EVERY OTHER TEAM WILL COME WITH ME TO A SAFE ROOM, WHERE WE WILL OBSERVE THE CLASH OF THE TWO TEAMS, WHILE YOU PREPARE STRATEGIES OF YOUR OWN"

And after a gesture to follow him, the rest of the teams left, but not before wishing Izuku and Ochako good luck.

"S-so Deku-kun, what do you think we should do?" asked the girl anxiously

"Well, I will state the facts; Bakugou will try to kill me" he said, with a straight face

"Huh?" asked the girl, dumbfounded

"Well, given our previous history and what happened at the assessement test, it's pretty clear that he's out for my blood, so he'll probably ditch Iida to try and fight me. This is the most important point of our strategy"

"And that will be?"

"Simple, I'll take Bakugou on and you will secure the weapon"

"Eh?" she asked "But how could I do that alone?"

"Well, let me say that if all goes well, Bakugou will lend a hand in making his team lose, in more ways than one..."

**LINE BREAK**

"HEROES OF TEAM "A", YOU MIGHT BEGIN!" voice of All Might blasted through their earbuds

"Remember the plan?" asked the boy "Remember when to execute _that_ part?"

"Yup" said the girl "Leave it to me"

"Well then, good luck" he said to her, as they entered the building. Once there, they each went in opposite directions "_And I'm gonna need a lot of it for this plan to work"_

He waited untill he couldn't hear Uraraka's footsteps anymore "_Well, now I need to execute my part of the plan and hope he is as dead set on ending me as I hope he is right now" _he thought to himself

He took a deep breath, before screaming "URARAKA-SAN, I THIN WE SHOULD GO THIS WAY!"

He stood still, waiting for a reaction.

Then, he heard it.

You know how in a movie where they feature a ghost, it either rattles chains or wails really prolonged words? Like "Leaaaaaveee this place if you want to liiiiiiiveeeeee"?

Well, in this moment Izuku heard something that could pass as a ghost wailing.

**If it wasn't sounding so angry**

**And fast approaching**

"_Dekuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" _ the angry voice of Bakugou echoed through the halls.

"_What do you know, it did work"_ Izuku thought to himself, happy with himself,moments before he saw Bakugou fly from around the corner.

"FUCKING NERD, SHOULDN'T HAVE SCREAMED!" roared the blonde "YOU'LL GET WHAT YOU FUCKING DESERVE FOR SHAMING ME THE LAST TIME!"

Izuku, even tho he was in danger, took notice of Bakugou's costume. To be frank, it looked more like a villain's costume rather than a hero's; he had a black mask over his eyes, a dark grey top with suspenders and wide cargo pants. What caught Izuku's attention the most were the grenades he had attached to his hands.

"_Shit,are those sweat containers?" _thought Izuku to himself "_Taking a normal explosion from him as an alien was no big deal, but a concentrated one from a ton of sweat? Even Frankenstrike would be seriously damaged by it by the looks!" _he panicked, before regaining his cool,and pressing the button on the Omnitrix "_ Well, it's time he met someone new!"_

He quickly turned the shield around,to the alien after Snare-oh.

He hit the watch's shield as a large, metalic-looking figure's frame was shown by the hologram.

He felt himself becoming a construct of not flesh and bone, but of a pure form of energy. Then, in his new,energy-made form was encased in a large armor of metal, with 3 rectangular holes as visiers on the top of his head. The symbol of the Omnitrix was placed on the middle of his chest.

"NRG!" he exclaimed, with a weirdly russian-sounding accent

"SOME UNDEAD FREAK, THEN A MUMMY AND NOW A FUCKING TRASH CAN?" screamed Bakugou, getting closer to NRG "YOU ARE REALLY MAKING IT EASY FOR ME!"

He launched his left arm at the armored creature, with an explosion in hand.

But NRG was expecting this. He, even tho his armor made him look to be slower than he really was, quickly turned to the side, caught the surprised blonde by the extnded arm and threw him over his shoulder onto the ground.

"So predictable" he said "You always start a fight with a jab from the left. You think I never learned anything from the past 10 years?"

"THAT WAS A LUCKY ONE DEKU!" he screamed, propelling himself from the ground and back to the air "BUT THAT WAS THE ONLY ONE YOU'LL LAND ON ME!"

He propelled himself towards NRG to blast him with another explosion. NRG prepared himself to catch Bakugou mid flight, only for the boy to switch directions with another, smaller explosion, evading the grip.

"DIE!" screamed Bakugou, unloading a double handed explosion to the armored man's side

The force of the explosion caved in and singed the armor on his side for a little,and moved him a few feet back almost making him loose balance

"_No, not yet" _thought Izuku "_I need to wait for a signal"_

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT DEKU?" screamed Bakugou with excitement in his voice "AND THERE'S PLENTY TO GO AROUND YOU ANIMATED TRASH CAN"

He propelled himself over NRG, and unloaded another double handed explosion from there. The top of NRG's armor was yet again, a little bent and singed, but he didn't loose balance this time.

"_Deku-kun"_ NRG heard, from the comunication device that was God knows where but still allowed him to communicate with his partner "_I'm in position, just say when"_

That was the moment he was waiting for.

"Oh, my head!" exclaimed NRG dramatically, trying to act and sound like he was hurt "Can't... keep... balance"

He tried to act like he was stumbling from the force of the explosion, and fell to the ground with a loud clang.

"FUCKING FINALLY" screamed Bakugou, landing on NRG's torso, and prepared an explosion in his hand "TIME TO KNOCK YOU OUT!"

"No, don't!" said NRG, sounding panicked "This will destroy NRG!"

This statement seamed to turn on something even more vicious inside Bakugou's mind, as he suddenly extinguished the explosion he was preparing in his palm.

"THANK'S FOR THE INFO DEKU!" he said with a sarcastic smirk "MIGHT BE THE RIGHT TIME TO USE THESE AFTER ALL!"

He used his left hand to reach for the safety pin on the grenade on his right hand.

"NO, YOUNG BAKUGOU,STOP!" the voice of All Might could be heard through both of Bakugou's and Midoriya's communication device "DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN IF YOU USE YOUR CONTAINERS AT POINT BLANK RANGE?"

"IT WILL BE FINE AS LONG AS HE LIVES" he screamed, taking the safety pin off "OPEN WIDE AND SAY "AH" DEKU!"

"**I'd rather say "Got you"**" said NRG, as he suddenly moved his arms and caught Bakugou's right hand and turned it upwards, away from his chest "_Uraraka,now!"_

The explosion went off extremely loud, and powerful. He wondered what might have happened to his armor if he recieved it at point blank range.

It easily shattered the floor of every floor above them, including the room the villain's weapon was in.

Bakugou screamed in pain, his right arm visibly broken, either due to the recoil of the explosion, or the armored man's iron grip above his elbow. Probably both.

Suddenly, All Might's voice could be heard through the devices yet again "THE WEAPON HAS BEEN SECURED! TEAM "A" OF HEROES IS VICTORIOUS"

"HOW IN THE FUCK?" screamed Bakugou so loudly that you could probably hear him from the safe room "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO DEKU?"

"Not much" said NRG, before throwing Bakugou off of himself and standing up, pressing the symbol on his chest to turn back human "Actually, it was all thanks to you"

"WHAT?!" screamed Bakugou,s itting on his knees holding his broken arm.

"You seriously thought I fell over dramatically from one explosion?" he asked, poking himself on his forehead "All I needed was to get you to the right spot and give you a nudge to go all out on me with those gauntlets of yours"

"When the explosion shattered the floors above us, Iida,your partner that you forgot about chasing me around" he said with superiority in his voice "Was caught off guard and lost a few seconds of reaction time. That was when my partner, who I did not forget about in my murder craze, jumped on a piece of debris shooting upwards,and using her quirk soared over to the weapon. It's as simple as that"

"FUCKING DEKU,I'LL-" he tried to yet again threaten the boy, untill he felt someone's strong hand on his shoulder.

"YOUNG BAKUGOU, PLEASE REFRAIN OF SHOUTING ANY MORE OBSCENITIES" screamed-talked the Symbol of Justice "IF I WERE YOU, I WOULD RATHER FOCUS ON GETTING TO THE INFIRMARY AND HAVING THAT ARM OF YOURS LOOKED AT. AND AFTERWARDS,WE WILL HAVE A LITTLE CHAT ABOUT YOUR MISCONDUCT"

Now that was new to Izuku. Never ever did Bakugou ever got a talking to by the teachers for any of his actions. He liked where this was going.

"AND YOU, YOUNG MIDORIYA" he suddenly shifted his focus to the boy "I WILL ALSO NEED TO TALK TO YOU AFTER THE TRIAL IS OVER. IN PRIVATE" he said, sounding even more serious than before.

Izuku gulped.

This was also new to him. It was the very first time he was ever to get a talking to for his actions by his teachers. And the teacher was the Symbol of Peace, to make the matters worse.

**Now he didn't like where this was going.**


	6. I refuse (The USJ Arc Part 1)

I do not own MHA or Ben 10, all rights reserved to their respective owners.

**Chapter 6: I refuse (The USJ arc part 1)**

"Please, have a seat" said All Might in his deflated form to Izuku pointing to a chair.

As he declared after Izuku's trial was over, All Might, not before sending Bakugou to the infirmary and after calling up Aizawa to replace him at his spot for the period, took him to have the "talk" in a room that looked like some sort of teacher lounge.

Izuku sat in the chair that All Might pointed him to. The #1 Hero sat on a chair opposite of him with a desk between them. A grave silence fell upon them afterwards.

"Uhm" said the man, anxiously "Before we begin, have you ever told anyone about-"

"Your secret and your true identity?" interrupted the boy "No, not a living soul"

All Might looked like he wanted to reprimand the boy for his interruption but at the same time looked like he was put at ease by the fact that his secret was not known by anyone undesired.

They were looking at each other, almost like in a standoff.

"The truth is" said All Might,suddenly "I wanted to express that I am deeply, and utterly sorry for the words I said to you on that rooftop that day"

Izuku's eyes widened a bit. He expected to get a warning for having Bakugou's arm broken in an excersise but not this, or at least not in these circumstances.

"Ever since that day I have been thinking about this. It was unbecoming of me; to shatter dreams of such a young person, while being a person that should always do otherwise" he monologued "I tried looking for you in the same area but to no effect. I thought I would never see you again and not be able to say sorry, untill the day of the practical exam"

"You showed me strenght, compassion and unyielding will to help other in trouble; traits that make a hero. I am sorry that I ever thought of you otherwise"

"**Even though you were right?" **said Izuku, coldly.

"What?" asked the hero, shocked by the teen's words.

"It's no rocket science to understand that you were right all along. A powerless person can never make a difference in a world inhabitated by over 80% of people with superpowers and I was a fool to ever think otherwise"

"And you were right, a powerless little boy could never make it in U.A without a power on his own. And for a time I bellieved your advice about me letting go of my dream" he said before he moved his left hand upwards, showing the Hero the device on his wrist "If it wasn't for this"

"Young Midoriya, that was another point I was going to talk about; how did you come into possesion of this device on your wrist?" asked the hero

"Oh, this?" asked Izuku pointing to the watch "This is my quirk; an item-based quirk that I developed just a day after the talk with you"

"But how?" asked the hero, confused "Quirks develop at a young age; how come you only got yours a few months ago?"

"At the time I asked myself that same question but it doesn't really matter, does it? A quirk is a quirk"

"Well" said the hero, anxiously "There were reports of people believed to be quirkless suddenly developing a quirk. Late bloomers, as they are called. Unfortunately quite a bit of them have trouble controlling their quirks, leading to accidents. But at least I'm glad that you are doing fine with yours"

"So what you're telling me" said the boy with a both focused and a confused look "Is that I am an ok bloomer?"

All Might looked at the boy, confused "Well,yes,one could say it that way, why do you ask?"

"No particular reason" said Izuku "Just curious"

"Ekhm" grunted All Might "Back to the topic, expressing my sorry to you wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk to you about"

"As you might know and have noticed, my physical state has been getting worse with the time being" monologued the hero "And due to that my hero time is restricted to few hours a day, and with time I might have only minutes left to it. That's why I want you to-"

"**I refuse**" interrupted the boy, with stone cold voice.

"What?" asked the hero "But my boy, you didn't let me finish and-"

"I'm sorry, but with all due respect, I don't care what you're offering me" said Izuku nonchalantely "You only come to me to say sorry after you see that you were proved wrong,AND after I got a quirk. That's so narcissistic of you, really. You think one sorry is all it takes to fix everything?"

The Symbol of Peace remained silent. He understood that he had it coming for a long time, since that incident.

"I'm glad that you understand you are wrong, but just because you are sorry doesn't mean I have to do anything you want aside from the things I am obligated to as a side in a student-teacher relation"

Suddenly a bell started to ring outside the room, announcing the end of a period.

"If you don't mind" said Izuku,getting up from his chair "I have lessons to attend to. Can I go?"

All Might, barely visibly nodded his head in approval.

When the student exited the room he put his face in his hands.

"You reap what you sow" he said quietly as the doors closed behind the student.

**LINE BREAK**

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD" Izuku muttered under his breath with a hand over his mouth "Did I really just insult the #1 Hero, the Symbol of Peace himself? Now I will have to kiss U.A goodbye; no way he will let that one slide. It was less than two weeks OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD"

He muttered the same thing, when he suddenly stopped his muttering and removed the hand from his mouth.

"Wait" he said to himself, wondering "If he wanted to get me expelled or get me punished in any way, shape or form he would do that on the spot, or at least look angry about the things I said. But he just sat there, taking everything I threw at him. Maybe he really is sorry and it wasn't just a way to get me to do something he wanted?"

He was wondering about that the entire way from the room to his classroom which was not really that far away. When he entered, he was met with cheers pointed in his direction.

"That was some big brained strategy there, man" exclaimed Kirishima "The way you threw him over your shoulder and slammed him on the ground felt so painful I almost felt it myself!"

"And when you acted all clumsy and pretended to fall because of the explosion?" cheered Mina "That was some top class acting, dude"

He thanked each person for their compliments while scanning the room, looking for a _certain_ blonde boy.

"Uhm" he said anxiously "Do any of you know where's Bakugou?"

"He left like five minutes before you came back" said Ochako "Apparently he was relieved from the classes for today and was ordered to go home after he signed a sign-out sheet. He had his right arm in an arm sling, what happened back there in the trial?"

"Well, that's a funny story. It was all because-"

"_You still have energy for chitchatting after today's trials?"_ asked Aizawa, creeping behind him suddenly. That earned him a rinse out of Izuku and a few other students

"Go back to your desks, we have something to discuss" he said before a loud noise of multiple people screaming outside U.A's gate could be heard from a slightly opened window. Aizawa walked to the window and opened it to get a good look "Again with the reporters. Will they never learn that that gate was not made to keep the villains out but them?"

He closed the window and looked back to the class and grunted "Back to the topic. I will leave that to you to deal with as I need a nap; you need to choose a President and Vice-president of your class" he said before putting himself back into his cocoon of a sleeping bag and the class erupting into loud discussions.

"And before I forget" he said, suddenly standing up from the floor and placing a box on his desk "Each person gets one vote to keep things easy and equal so everyone will get an equal chance to curse some poor sap with the duty of being the Class President for the year"

**LINE BREAK**

10 minutes passed and everyone has casted their votes. Begrudginly, Aizawa woke up to count the votes.

"For the role of Class President" said Aizawa, before he picked up the paper with a name scribbled on it and smirked upon seeing the answer "Izuku Midoriya with 10 votes"

Well, he surely was not expecting that. Hell, he wasn't expecting any votes at all, and certainly not 10 of them.

"You deserve it Deku-kun" said Ochako "A Class President should be someone quick on the uptake and headstrong like you"

"T-thanks" he said anxiously, not used to such praises.

More people piped in to tell him that his role was well deserved before Aizawa let out an annoyed grunt which got the class to go silent.

"And for the role of Vice-president" he said, picking up another piece of paper "Momo Yaoyorozu, with 8 votes"

Well, roles like these usually went to people that were either well organized and displayed leadership traits or had lots of friends that would vote for them. And since he gave her his voice, he hoped she was rather the first option than the later.

Another round of people praising their two newly elected colleagues erupted in the class, before a loud beeping safety signal could be heard from the corridor outside the class. Upon hearing that Aizawa quickly jumped out of his sleeping bag and ran to the doors.

"Shit, that's the safety breach signal. How in the hell did it trigger with just the reporters" he told himself quietly before turning to adress the class "Class, don't panick, you are not in danger. It's just the reporters breaching the gate; there is nothing to fear as-"

He was interrupted by a sound of many people running down the corridor towards the doors, screaming for help.

Aizawa opened the door as a mass of students tried to break through the door of the school, screaming for their lives and exclaiming imminent danger from the villains that must have surely breached the school's defense systems.

"Shit, that's bad. I can't tell a mass this panicked to be calm. But how in the hell would I get to the audio systems to communicate them that no way in hell are they in danger?" pondered Aizawa with his never disappearing bored as hell expression.

Izuku looked through the door to see if there was anything he could help with to disperse the crowd and give out a message that there was no danger. He had obligations associated with his new job, and that was one of them.

He spotted that above the doors was a pair of wall-mounted speakers. He had an idea.

"Sensei" he said to Aizawa "I have an idea how we could send out the message about there being no danger, loud and clear"

"Does it involve using your quirk and then tearing up the school from the inside out and squashing multiple students while at it?" asked the teacher bluntly

"No" said Izuku with a confused look "Aside from the first part about using my quirk"

"Then go ahead" answered Aizawa

Izuku turned his head to Uraraka.

"I need your help" he said "I need you to use your quirk on me and make we weightless for a few seconds"

"Uhmm, ok,but why?" she asked, confused

"I need" he said, pointing to the speakers by the doors "To get to these without being squished by the mob of students"

"And what do you want to do with them?" she asked, yet again confused

"Well" he said, pressing the button on his watch "In this situation that we have on hand, I say we should give them a bit of an upgrade"

He switched the shield untill he found the frame of a weird looking alien with a singular circle on it's head,resembling an eye and then pressed it.

He felt his body being transformed into unorgranic matter, of both black and white colour, with green vein-like shapes running all over his upper, black body. His face was covered with the same substance, with the green veins forming the afforementioned eye.

"Upgrade!" he exclaimed with a robotic sounding voice, upon being transformed in a flash of green.

Upgrade turned to Ochaco "Use your quirk on me quickly, before they trample each other to death"

She quickly touched him with both of her hands, slowly making him float off the ground.

Upgrade then started making movements as if he was swimming through the air, and made his way above the students and onto the speakers.

Once there he stopped before his body suddenly merged with the school's audio system, covering it with the same colour pattern as his body was.

"ATTENTION U.A STUDENTS" the robotic voice echoed through the speakers "PLEASE REMAIN CALM. YOU ARE NOT IN DANGER. THERE IS NO MALICIOUS BREACH IN THE SCHOOL'S DEFENSES, IT'S JUST REPORTERS WHO KNOW NO BOUNDS THAT HAVE BREACHED THE GATE"

What do you know, it worked. Students suddenly stopped trying to ram the doors. After repeating the same sentences a few times, they started to one after another go back to their own classes, relieved that they were not in a situation of life and death.

When every student from the corridor was gone, Upgrade separated himself from the speakers, returning to his "regular" form. When he was sure all parts of him were gone from the devices and back with him, he hit the watch's symbol on his chest, returning back to his human form.

"Good job Midoriya" said Aizawa when he returned to class "I might see there was a reason you were elected Class President"

Izuku's eyes went wide upon hearing the teacher that made up a whole activity made to expell them, actually _praise someone_.

"But just because you managed to do something useful in one situation does not protect you from getting expelled in the future" he quickly added,to keep up his usual facade.

"_Well, at least that's that" _thought Izuku to himself, happy with whatever little praise he got from the stone cold serious teacher.

**LINE BREAK**

The Unforseen Simulation Joint, USJ for short. A place commonly used to train young heroes in training in combat, rescue abilities and many more. The place they were going to by a coach at the moment. Every person from Class 1-A was present, even Bakugou, damaged from the trial from the past few days. His right hand was back to normal, thanks to U.A's infirmary.

Izuku was sitting in his spot, wondering what their training would consist of, untill a female voice from his left side broke his trance.

"Hey,Midoriya-chan"

He turned to his left to see the source of the voice. The source being the "Frog" quirk user, Tsuyu Asui.

"You know, your quirk is like All Might's" she said with unchanging expression on her face

"Huh?" he asked, confused

"Well, not like the same type, _ribbit_, but if you look at it from the coverage side, it's the same"

"How so?" he asked, intrigued

"_ribbit_ Both of you have incredible power that can topple skyscrappers _ribbit_ and you both use your powers in versatile ways to save others, like you did in the practical exam"

"Well" he said, smiling from the praise "One could say it that way"

"Tsuyu Asui" she said, extending her hand "We haven't had a chance to greet properly"

"N-nice to meet you, Asui-san" he said, shaking her hand

"Just call me Tsu" she said with very serious expression on her face, squishing Midoriya's hand with all of her force

"You know, you're nice" she said,before pointing to Bakugou "Unlike some people who scream how they're going to kill their colleague or a baseball ball"

"WHAT WAS THAT, FROG FACE?" he shouted, making miniature explosions in his hand "WANT TO SAY IT TO MY FACE?"

"See, like that" she said to Midoriya while still pointing at Bakugou

"Hey, quit your screaming!" said Aizawa,waking up from his nap on the front seat "We're just arrived and you're already making a fuss? Good grief"

They exited the coach. The USJ was in front of them, in all of it's grandeur. The huge dome shaped building really stood out from it's surroundings.

"No slacking, follow me" ordered Aizawa as he made his way to the entrance of the dome alongside his class.

"Welcome!" exclaimed a figure in an astronaut suit,when they entered the building "Your own class Aizawa? Thought you didn't like the idea of having a class of your own"

"Give me a break" said Aizawa with an annoyed expression

"Woah, I didn't know that The Space Hero Thirteen was running the USJ!" exclaimed Izuku, his hero fanboyism kicking in

"Eh?" asked Ochaco, surprised "I love Thirteen!"

"My my, isn't your class knowledgable Aizawa?" the hero said to the scarfed man, only to recieve a glare "Welcome to the USJ, the Unforseen Simulation Joint"

"This facility was created with the intention to train young heroes such as yourselves in matters of both combat and rescue" she said, pointing to the layout of the facility on a big screen "We have 6 simulation zones, each replicating different types of environment, with typical hazards connected to them"

"You will be divided into teams, each assigned with different tasks and each in a different zone" she exclaimed "And every zone is connected through the Central Plaza" she said pointing to the place in front of them.

"All right then-" started Aizawa, untill he saw lightning cracks running through the facility's walls, cracking the lights as they followed, suddenly cutting the power off for a second.

Suddenly, a vortex of shadow appeared on the Central Plaza, which then transformed into a long wall of shadowy mist. Out of the mist walked a blue haired man with several hand-looking objects attached to his body, followed by multiple, villain looking characters.

"These are real villains" exclaimed Aizawa, putting on his goggles "Class 1-A, huddle together and try contacting U.A for help" he screamed "Thirteen, protect my students!"

Aizawa jumped to the Central Plaza to meet the villains in combat. Just after he jumped away from his students, another shadowy portal appeared,but in front of the students this time. It talked.

"We are sorry to interrupt your activities" said the mist "We are the League of Villains" the mist's yellowy eyes scanned the class "Hmm, the Symbol of Peace was supposed to be here, according to the data we have obtained. Is he missing? Has something changed?"

"But it is not of my concern. My job is-" he said, before Kirishima and Bakugou jumped at the mist and attacked it with all they had "To scatter you and torture to death" it finished the sentence, unphased by the attack of the two heroes in training.

It expanded itself, forming a dome over the students and the pro hero.

**One after another, each student disappeared in a vortex of mist, suddenly.**

The last thing Izuku Midoriya remembered was falling out of a portal in a zone covered by water and loosing conciousness upon the impact with the water. Everything turned blank afterwards...


	7. Ghostfreaked Out (The USJ Arc Part 2)

I do not own MHA or Ben 10, all rights reserved to their respective owners.

**Merry Christmas to those who read this during the time of Christmas festivities.**

**Hi, so,as the appearance of Grid 2 of Aliens is drawning close I decided to create a strawpoll so you may leave your suggestions who the 6 remaining aliens on Grid 2 should be. And yes, 6 ,as I have 4 that I put there on my own; certain names are absent from the list, either due to being one of these 4 aliens, being unfit for the story (or at least for now), or me running out of poll space. But anyways, here's the link,the highest % aliens will get featured on the next grid: **

www. strawpoll. me/19123198/r

**Remember to delete the space between the dots while putting the link into your browser. I had to make the spaces between,because it would delete the text next to the dots if I didn't. Sorry for the inconveniance,hope you understand.**

**Chapter 7: Ghostfreaked Out (The USJ Arc Part 2)**

…. For a few seconds at least.

He quickly regained his conciousness after few seconds in the water. He was quite deep indeed. He tried to look around for any dangers, while trying to swim upwards to get some air.

**That was when he noticed a shark-looking villain coming at him at great speed.**

He was so caught off guard he didn't think of using the Omnitrix to protect himself.

"Nothing personal, kid" somehow screamed underwater the shark villain, opening his jaws and preparing to snap Izuku in half.

Suddenly,someone crashed with both their legs into the face of the villain. That someone was Tsuyu, carrying something small and black under her arm. The struck villain lost conciousness and started to fall down to the bottom of the zone.

"Hey Midoriya" she also somehow said underwater, suddenly wrapping her long tongue around his chest "Let's get out of here"

**LINE BREAK**

Judging by the abundance of water and very little to almost no other structures, aside from a singular boat, they were surely in the Flood Zone.

They were currently hiding in the afforementioned boat; him, Tsuyu, and the grape haired pervert, Mineta, who he mistook for an object under Tsuyu's arm a second ago.

"This is turning to be a horrible day of class" she said, rubbing her head

"Yeah" said Izuku, sharing her view of how the simple excersise turned into a real life or death situation "Did you remember what that mist villain said?"

"You mean the part when he said his job was to scatter us and torture to death, _ribbit_?"

"No, not that; he said that All Might was supposed to be here" he said "He said it was an unpredicted change in plans, meaning they got a copy of our curriculum for today. But how and when?"

"Midoriya-chan, _ribbit_, do you think it's possible they got this information when the alarms went off the other day and chaos ensued in school, _ribbit?_"

It dawned on Izuku. This was probably the only logical way to explain as to how the villains obtained such recent information. This, or they had a mole.

"Oh my God, you are probably right!" he exclaimed "But how did they manage to squish their way through all of the students in the corridor?"

"Hey, why do you care so much about this?" said the grape haired boy nonchalantely "Who cares how they got the info, it's not like they could actually kill All Might! He is gonna come rescue us and punch them till there's nothing left"

"Think about it though" said the frog girl, getting both of the boys attention "They wouldn't plan out such a big attack and risk so much if they didn't think of a way they could kill him. Maybe we should focus more on not being tortured to death than wonder about the possibilities"

The grape haired boy started to panick due to Tsuyu's words and the realistation of how bad theit situation was, when suddenly a loud shout could be heard from outside of their boat. It belonged to one of many villains,that were closing in on their current location, putting them in an encirclement.

"You bastards!" one of them screamed

"I'll enjoy eating you!" screamed another

Their screams put Mineta into a full blown panic attack, and Tsuyu looked in disbelief at how many villains they were against. Midoriya, on the other hand, was thinking of a plan how to escape their predicament, being the only one thinking rationally at the moment.

"Listen" he said confidently, catching attention of both of his colleagues "If they can beat him, then we have to do everything we can to stop them. No one at U.A knows what is happening; it's all up to us. We need to work as a team, beat them and act like heroes are supposed to"

…

"WHAT,ARE YOU CRAZY?" screamed the grape boy "IF THEY CAN BEAT ALL MIGH, THINK WHAT THEY CAN DO TO US! THE ONLY THING WE CAN DO IS SIT AND WAIT TILL U.A SAVES US"

Midoriya tried to look like he wasn't hearing the boy's rambles as he was thinking about a plan together with Asui.

"HEY, QUIT IGNORING ME" he shouted "WHY DO YOU WANT US TO DIE IN A FIGHT WE CAN'T WIN!"

Suddenly Izuku turned around and grabbed Mineta by the collar of his costume and lifted him into the air, close to his face.

"Why did you even apply to this school if you are too much of a coward to defend yourself?!" he shouted "Will you keep on hiding in a corner your entire life, expecting people to do everything for you?"

"Imagine if you _somehow _manage to graduate from U.A and go on your way to become a Pro Hero. Imagine that there would be a defensless child sitting in a corner, crying, about to be killed by villains. Would you just wait for the villains to do their job, or some other hero come to the rescue, instead of doing your job with your own two hands?" he asked, shaking the boy "Either stand your ground and fight your way out of here, or do nothing; cover in fear waiting for someone to save you" he said, as he put the scared boy back on the deck of the ship.

"Midoriya-kun, don't you think that was a bit too harsh, _ribbit_?" asked Tsuyu, worried

"Maybe, but he needed to hear that eventually, and the situation called for it. Maybe he will come to his senses" said Izuku, harshly.

"Well,if you say so, _ribbit_,back to the plan. How do you-"

"You're right" suddenly and loudly exclaimed the grape haired boy.

Izuku turned around, quite surprised "About which part?" he asked.

"Every part" said the boy "It's not like a random hero would materialize out of thin air and save me; I am training to be a hero in U.A,and standing my ground in a situations like these is crucial, if I ever want to save lives. We need to work as a team or we die here"

"Good that you understood. Sorry about me grabbing you by the collar by the way" said Izuku,smiling apologetically "But since you want to help, let's go over the plan once again-"

Suddenly a giant construct of water, resembling a hand with sharp nails smashed against the deck of the ship, almost cutting it in half. It started to sink quite fast.

"Midoriya-kun, what do we do?" asked Tsuyu, panicked.

"Listen" said Izuku with a serious face "This plan is risky and I don't guarantee it will succeed, but it's our only chance, so basically..."

**LINE BREAK**

"DIE!" screamed Midoriya, as he jumped from the deck of the ship.

"Stupid move,kid!" screamed the villain who slashed their vessel in half "Now you are going to die"

Suddenly, the boy hit the watch on his hand, and disappeared in a flash of green light. A few seconds later a much larger and definately heavier being hit the water instead of Izuku. His impact created a huge water wave, which blew the villains several feet back.

"Way Big" it exclaimed "Tsuyu, now!"

Upon hearing the last sentence, Tsuyu, with Mineta in tow springed high up from the sinking ship, catching a pipe on the ceiling of the dome and used it to swing. At the same time Mineta started to rip huge amounts of his hair balls and tossed them into the water around the villains.

When they were high and far enough, with satisfactionary amount of sticky balls in the water, Way Big hit the watch's dial and turned back human. This of course alerted the villains, who rushed towards the boy to kill him while he was defensless.

But it was all a part of his plan. When he was a few metres above the water, he clicked the button on his watch and selected yet again a new transformation. As the hologram showed the frame of an alien with pointy head and round balls under his feet, Izuku hit the shield as fast as he could.

In a flash of green, Izuku Midoriya was replaced with a new, peculiar alien. He had a spiky head, a large blue and black striped tail, 3 sharp fingers on both of it's hands, and feet consisting of two toes and a ball under each one of them. His skin was blue and his body was covered mainly in black, skin-tight matter. The matter on his chest was green, and the symbol of the watch was placed at the center of it.

"XLR8!" exclaimed the alien.

He looked around,and saw that the villains were closing in on him. That was what he was expecting. His face suddenly was covered by a black mask, with blue pattern imitating eyes and mouth.

Before the first villain could reach him, he dodged at lightning speed. He looked like a big blue and black blur to the villains.

"What's happening?!" exclaimed the previously downed by Tsuyu shark-looking thug "We can't hit him!"

XLR8 started to run in a circle around the villains. After a few seconds, a hurricane of water was steadily raising in height on the edge of the circle with water on the inside of the circle turning into a whirlpool, sucking everything to it's center; water, villains, and the sticky balls alike.

After another few seconds, and a lot of screams coming from the villains, they were stuck in the center of the circle, sticked together by the balls, unable to move.

When he saw that his job is done, Izuku started to look for Tsuyu and Mineta. They were no longer on the ceiling, that's for sure. He looked to the coast of the Flood Zone, to see if they were there. And sure enough, they were.

**With a giant villain with an exposed brain beating Aizawa almost to death, and with a freaky looking villain covered in hands running at them with probably the same intention as the giant that was torturing their teacher.**

XLR8 made it to the coast in a matter of seconds, before he hit the watch's symbol on his chest and turned back human. The villain covered in hands was just a few feet away from both of his colleague, srunning at them with extended hands. Izuku had a feeling that if one of those hands of his touched anyone it would get really bad.

He had to stop the villain before he noticed him. He clicked the button and scrolled through his aliens. In the heat of the moment, he didn't care what alien he used; he just needed something to take care of the villain.

His shaking hand pressed the hologramic frame of the form he opted not to use prior. The frame which would glitch between two forms. And he hit the second, more gruesome form.

He felt his spine become longer, elongating mostly his upper body, with spikes coming out of every segment of his now longer spine. His legs turned into a singular black and white striped tail, or a tentacle, he wasn't sure. Out of his fingers came long and sharp claws, and his skull lost all of it's hair and was twisted upside down, with his right eye being covered by bone matter.

"Ghostfreak!" he exclaimed, in a rather raspy voice.

He looked to the villain, who almost made it to the stunned in horror students.

"Get away from them!" screamed Ghostfreak. All out of sudden, his chest ripped open with squirming black and white tentacles inside.

Out of some unknown instict, the tentacles shot towards the extended right hand of the unexpecting villain, ripping holes in both the hand and his arm. He fell to the ground, screaming.

"Kurogiri!" he screamed "Nothing in our info talked about a ghost that rips holes in you! That's cheating!"

"Nomu, get him!" he ordered as he ran back. And suddenly, the giant that was beating Aizawa suddenly jumped to his side and took a swing at Ghostfreak.

Upon seeing the swipe incoming, he turned himself intangible, and the hit went straight through him.

"Well, tough luck, big guy" he said sarcastically, as he swiped his claws at the chest of the monster.

It left a big gash, out of which poured a lot of blood. If he wasn't in an undead and unfeeling state, Izuku would surely throw up or be scared shitless by his actions. But not now; he felt, as if he wasn't really the only one controlling his actions.

The gash was suddenly gone, seemingly repaired. The giant threw a sucker punch which Ghostfreak didn't anticipate, and sent him crashing to the ground.

He tried to follow up with a double handed slam on the ghost, but he made himself intangible yet again, evading the strike.

He then suddnely rushed at the creature with his hands extended.

But he didn't hit it, nor did he left another gash.

**He seemingly went _inside _of the creature.**

Also suddenly, the creature has ceased it's movements.

"What the hell is going on?" asked the villain, clutching his hand "Nomu, find that ghost and destroy him!"

But the so called "Nomu" instead of following the orders, jumped towards the villain.

"What the hell?" he asked "Do as I order you Nomu!"

"You're no longer in control" suddenly said Noumu, with Ghostfreak's voice "I am the new master here!"

Before the villain could react, he was sucker punched by the giant, and was sent flying a few metres back, untill he crashed hard, loosing conciousness.

But at the same time, the doors of USJ flew off their hinges by a powerful hit, causing creating smoke from the impact. And out of the smoke came All Might.

"Aizawa and Thirteen weren't answering my calls so I hurried here as fast as I could" for once said All Might, instead of scream-talking "Running into Young Iida along the way; he told me of the villainy that occured here"

"**HAVE NO FEAR, BECAUSE I AM HERE!" **

He shouted his catchphrase, before ripping off his tie, with furious expression on his face.

He dashed through the distance between him and the Nomu, swatting villains along the way with just the impact of his dash. Seeing as Nomu was about to get punched into oblivion, Ghostfreak exited the monster's body and sinked into the ground.

All Might hit the Noumu with a flurry of punches, but to no effects. Nomu was standing still, smiling.

"It's no use All Might" said Ghostfreak, suddenly materializing out of the floor "That thing has some sort of shock absorption and regeneration boost"

The #1 Hero looked quite shocked by the appearance and the words of the ghost, before he spotted the symbol on his chest.

"Young Midoriya" he said "Thank you for the advice; I need you to take Aizawa to safety as this will turn into a battleground pretty fast"

Ghostfreak nodded his skull, and flew over to Aizawa. He took him into his arms, and vanished out of thin air. He reappeared next to his classmates who were standing by the door. Quite a few were scared to see this form, reasonably so.

"Call an ambulance for him, he doesn't look so good" he said in his raspy voice "I need to go"

"W-where do you want to go?" asked Uraraka, stuttering

"This thing that All Might is fighting right now was apparently made just to kill him. He will need all the help he needs"

Before anyone could advise him not to go, he yet again teleported away. He was starting to like this form more and more.

It was less than a minute before he left All Might to do his bidding.

**And now he was holding the Nomu by torso, with the rest of his body being transported by a mist portal a feet away, with the monster sticking his fingers into the hero's damaged side**.

Seeing that, Ghostfreak charged at the beast for the second time, yet again merging with it. He instantly made it release All Might, who was quite shocked by this.

"All Might..." he stuttered through Noumu's mouth, catching the hero by surprise "I can hold him as long as I'm able to! Please finish him off quickly before I loose control"

"Well then, Young Midoriya, I'll try to end this as fast as I can!" he exclaimed before releasing another flurry of punches on the beast.

"Weren't you listening?" asked Ghostfreak, confused "One of his powers is shock absorption!"

"Yeah, what about it?" asked the hero nonchalantely "It's absorption, not nullification; there must be a limit to which he can go!"

The mist villain tried to get close to the #1 Hero to displace him with another portal, but was blown away with the force of the man's punches.

His punches were thrown so hard, that they broke ground upon which they were standing and almost kicking out Ghostfreak of the controlled body with each hit. Each hit pushed back the Noumu a considerable distance.

"A REAL HERO" he screamed, sending the creature flying upwards "WILL ALWAYS FIND A WAY FOR JUSTICE TO BE SERVED"

He caught the falling creature and slammed it over his shoulder on to the ground with such force that it made a crater a few metres deep,shattering the ground around it.

The creature bounced back off the ground, as Ghostfreak lost control of it and was separated from it. At the same time All Might landed on the ground with loud and visible crack of ground underneath him.

"**NOW FOR A LISTEN" **

"**YOU MIGHT HAVE HEARD THESE WORDS BEFORE, BUT I'LL TEACH YOU WHAT THEY REALLY MEAN"**

"**GO BEYOND**"

"**PLUS**"

"**ULTRA!" **

He screamed the last word at the same time as landing a punch so powerful on the beast, that it almost looked like it started to implode from the hit. It flew upwards with such force and speed that it looked like a blur of black, soaring upwards.

It crashed through a wall of the dome and continued it's flight afterwards.

"Shit, game over" said the blue haired villain regaining his conciousness "Kurogiri, take us out of here!"

The mist person refered to as Kurogiri opened a ton of portals all around the dome allowing countless villains to escape. He opened one for himself and the villain.

The villain tried to get into the portal, but he was suddenly constricted by the same tentacles that heavily injured his arm before. They belonged to Ghostfreak, materializing from the ground behind him.

"Leaving, are we?" he asked sarcastically

The mist villain motioned to form a portal to cut Ghostfreak's hold of his master, but was suddenly stopped, when the afforementioned ghost moved his hand, which suddenly shone with dark blue energy upwards, sending him tumbling into his own portal. When he fell into it, all the others were closed. That left the hand covered villain still in Ghostfreak's grasp. He was squirming, trying to get away. But it was all for naught.

**LINE BREAK**

He was only released when the other pro heroes showed up, with quirk nullifying handcuffs. Only then was Midoriya finally able to safely turn back into his human form.

"Young Midoriya" said All Might, taking him to a side "I must say that if it wasn't for you, this battle would take heavier toll on me than it should have, and it wouldn't be a guaranteed victory. You have my deepest appreciation"

"Well" said Izuku,flattered by the words of his former idol "Thank you, but I don't think I really deserve these words after what I tould you few days ago, how I disrespected you and-"

"Young Midoriya" said the hero, turning more serious "I understand your frustration and quite frankly, I deserved every single word you said to me that day. It was unbecoming of me to shatter your dream before, and it was only fair I recieve hell for it. I hope that you will forgive me one day for it"

"Well" said Izuku anxiously "I can't really blame you for all of that, deep down you wanted me to stay safe. I think after today I can forgive you for what you feel guilty for"

Suddenly, All Might perked up "Does that mean you will consider my offer?"

"Hell no!" said Izuku in a bitchy tone "Just because I forgave you doesn't mean I suddenly want to be bud-buds with you"

"Uhm" said the hero, dejected "I fully understand this,my boy. Maybe in the future, you will reconsider"

"Maybe, maybe not" said the boy nonchalantely "But at least I'm happy that I didn't hear anything about injuring someone deliberately again"

"_**Again**_?" asked All Might, his voice turning more stern that Izuku has ever heard him say.

"Uhm..." was the only thing that Izuku was able to say before turning on his heel and running to the rest of his class. No way in hell would he be having this conversation, never and ever.

**If you skipped out from reading the addendum at the beggining of the chapter (which I understand as I often do that myself) there's a poll to which aliens you want to see on the Grid 2. There are 4 that I will put on my own,leaving the remaining 6 for you to fill. Some are absent from the list,either due to not being fit for the story for the time being,being one of the 4 I want to put on my own,or me running out of poll space. The 6 highest voted aliens will make their way onto the Grid 2. Link: ** www. strawpoll. me/19123198/r

**Remember to delete the space between the dots while putting the link into your browser. I had to make the spaces between, because it would delete the text next to the dots if I didn't. Sorry for the inconveniance, hope you understand.**


	8. A threat that transcends dimensions

I do not own MHA or Ben 10, all rights reserved to their respective owners.

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit behind my normal quota, but Christmas celebrations took a big portion out of my schedule followed by a sickness that made me feel like I was literally gonna split in two. So yeah, fun times.**

**Also, reminder that I'm running a poll to decide which 7 aliens get to appear on Grid 2 (I initially said 6, but changed my mind after initial poll results).**

**Link: ** www. strawpoll. me/19123198/r

**Remember to delete the space between the dots while putting the link into your browser. I had to make the spaces between, because it would delete the text next to the dots if I didn't. Sorry for the inconveniance, hope you understand.**

**Chapter 8: A threat that transcends dimensions**

In a rundown bar in the downtown, a being made of mist wearing a butler outfit was kneeling in front of a TV on a wall with it's "face" on the ground.

"**HOW DARE YOU ALLOW MY SUCCESOR TO GET CAPTURED BY THE HEROES?" **echoed a voice from the TV

"Master, please,forgive me but-" the butler tried to defend himself, only to get cut off by the angry voice from the TV.

"**DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT SHIGARAKI'S CAPTURE CAN RESULT IN OUR ALL OPERATIONS COMING TO A HALT? DO YOU THINK THAT THEY DON'T HAVE A WAY TO GET INFORMATION OUT OF HIM WITH MORE OR LESS HUMANE METHODS?**"

"M-master, I tried my hardest to bring Young Master back to the bar, but-"

"**BUT WHAT, KUROGIRI?**"

"B-but he was ripped away from the portal I provided him to escape"

That statement earned him a few seconds of silence from the voice in the TV. After a while of silence it responded in a less angry tone.

"**Are you trying to tell me that there was a Quirk user strong enough to pry him off from the portal?**"

"Yes, Master" answered Kurogiri, quickly

Another moment of silence from the voice. Not a few seconds this time, but more like a few minutes. Even tho the voice has fallen silent for such a relatively long period, Kurogiri didn't dare move from his spot on the ground.

"**It appears you are telling the truth**" said the voice, calmly this time "**I reviewed the footage from our operation; luckily the cameras were still working. I can see clearly who, or rather _what_ has caused you to not bring Shigaraki back here**"

"Y-yes Master, it was that ghost-looking figure. It was the cause for my failure"

"**I can see that**" said the voice in a condescending tone "**Despite the fact that we have gathered information about the students of Class 1-A and their quirks, there is no mention of this creature**"

"**But by looking at the symbol on the creature's chest it would be wise to assume it belonged to a certain student of Class 1-A**" he said, opening a file on his computer "**Izuku Midoriya, Quirk "Transformation". By using a watch on his left wrist, he's able to transform into multiple forms with different abilities each**"

Suddenly the voice fell silent for a few seconds.

"**Very interesting**" said the voice, intrigued "**It appears that this child was registered as Quirkless from age 4 up to a few months ago**"

"T-then it would mean that-"

"**Yes, it would not only mean that my carefully cultivated successor was defeated by this brat, but also that our plans are threatened by actions of a 15 year old with little over half a year of his Quirk experience"**

"**It infuriates me that my succesor, who I trained from a young age in using his Quirk was so easily defeated by a late bloomer who managed to mingle into U.A"**

"_But what if he wasn't a "late bloomer"?" _asked an unknow voice coming from behind Kurogiri's back.

The mist villain quickly got up from his spot on the ground and after turning to the uninvited guest and put a portal around the middle of his body.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" he asked "Answer me quickly or you will be parted from your lower body"

"Is this how you treat guest around here?" asked the man, sarcastically "And potential partners?"

Kurogiri looked at the uninvited guest. The man's apparel was of rather dark colours. He was wearing a purple cape on his back, a black, skin-tight spandex over his body, with metal chestplate and gauntlets on it. His head was covered by a black helmet, with dark, purple glass surrounding his face area.

"I told you to answer my questions, not make jokes!" shouted Kurogiri.

The man chukled, before creating a purple glow from his left hand. In a matter of a second, the portal that the villain had created around him disappeared.

"How did you-" he tried to ask in his confusion, before being interrupted by the visitor.

"I didn't come here to talk to you or listen to your threats" he said, audibly angered "I came to talk to your boss, or rather "Master" as you call him"

"**Give me one reason why shouldn't I come over and rip out your spine from your body for your insolence?**" asked the voice from the TV.

"Simple" answered the man "You need my help, and our goals allign"

"**Really?**" aske the voice, curious "**How so?**"

"You want to get your little succesor back and I want to get the one that has caused him to be captured"

This statement earned him a gasp from the butler. How did he know of Master's existence, let alone about his succesor?!

"**How do you know about him?**" asked the voice, menancingly "**And how do you know of that little pest?**"

"I know many things" said the man "And my knowledge may be of use to you"

"**And why should I trust a man I don't know, who appeared out of nowhere in this bar and who'se face I can't see?**"

"Good point" he answered "Let's just say that rejecting my help would be _really _bad for you"

"**You dare threaten me?**" raged the voice "**Do you realise your situation here?**"

"I do, and I'm not threatening anyone" he said "I'm just saying that it would be wise to accept my help"

"And what if we reject it?" asked Kurogiri

Upon hearing that, the man snapped his fingers and opened a purple, spiralling portal in the air.

**And out of it dropped a severed head of All Might**

"H-how did you-" stammered the butler upon seeing the object that fell out of the portal

"**Is this a trick?**" raged the voice "**Are you trying to intimidate me?**"

"I am not" he answered, very calmly "But I can assure you that this head belongs to one and only "Symbol of Peace and Justice"

This earned him few seconds of silence from both the butler and the voice.

"Of course, not the "All Might" you know from your current reality" he said "But from a reality, in which you rejected my offer of help"

"How is this possible?" asked Kurogiri, shocked

"Every time one takes an action, the universe branches" he monologued "And each branch is a reality in which we made an action different from the one said before. In this current timeline you asked me about the results of rejecting my offer. After saying that, the universe branched out in 3 different timelines; the one we are currently speaking in, one where you accepted my help on the spot, and one where you instantly rejected it. In that last timeline, I single-handedly killed the so called "#1 Hero" in retaliation, causing your organization to lose it's meaning by destroying your mission"

"**Who on Earth are you and why do you want to help?**"

"I want to help you get your succesor back" he answered "While dealing with the so called "pest", in this Universe named Izuku Midoriya"

"**That is intriguing**" said the voice "**You propose a cooperation which would result in a joint action of saving my succesor, while you deal with someone that may hinder our plans?**"

"That is what I am proposing" answered the man

After a while of silence, the voice responded

"**Very well, we accept**"

If Kurogiri had visible eyes, they would surely widen out of surprise.

"Master, I am in no way doubting your judgement" he said, bowing his head in the direction of the TV "But are you sure we can trust a man we know nothing of, and who invaded our hideout just like that?"

"**Kurogiri, I was not born yesterday**" retored the voice "**And I know a man dead set on his goal if I ever see one. He is telling the truth, he's got no other goals or motives than to get that one boy with the watch. I do not care why he wants him so much, but it is of little concern to us. He has no reason to double cross us, and if forging an alliance with him means we get to take Shigaraki back from the heroes, then I am willing to do so**"

The mist villain fell silent, knowing that Master's judgement was superior to his.

"Very well" said the man "If we're all agreed to our coopeartion, then I will go on and make my own preparations. I will contact you in due time"

He snapped his fingers, and another portal opened by the door of the bar.

"**Wait**" said the voice from the TV "**You haven't answered my question; what is your name?**"

The man turned around from his destination and looked towards the TV.

"You can call me..._**Eon**_"

He answered, before entering his portal, vanishing from the bar together with the portal.

**LINE BREAK**

"Hey Tsu" said the pink haired girl, sitting in front of hear, leaning on her chair "Who do you think is gonna teach homeroom today, since is in the hospital for his injuries?"

"Well, since he's in the hospital,I think that-"

She didn't manage to finish the sentence, before the classroom's door opened.

"Morning" said a figure covered in bandages, standing in the door. At first glance you might have though it was a mummy of some sorts, but the black, messy hair on top of it's head and it's unchanging tired voice suggested otherwise.

" , YOU'RE BACK TOO SOON!" echoed the class in response.

"My well-being doesn't matter" he said,as he walked slowly to his desk "More importantly, the fight is not over yet"

The last sentence made the class erupt in theories. Were they fighting villains again? Was this a prelude to another trial? Or was this-

"The U.A sports festival is drawing near" the teacher suddenly interrupted them

"THAT'S A SUPER NORMAL SCHOOL EVENT!" echoed the entire class.

After the initial cheers quited down, a girl with earphone jacks coming out of her ears raised her hand.

" , is it really ok to host such an event just after the villain attack? What if they attack us again?"

She had a good point. The story about the incident blew like wildfire in the press; not only did a class of 1st years manage to hold their ground versus real villains and stop their evil plan, but also managed to capture an apparently important figurehead in their organization. The reporters were flocking in a even greater number in front of the school's gates now, trying to interview any student that tried to get in.

"Hosting this event at such a time" monologued Aizawa "Is a way to show that U.A's crisis management system is rock solid. Security will also be strengthened to five times that of previous years"

"Above all, our festival is a huge chance. It's not an event to be canceled because of a few villains. Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events. In the past,the Olympics were called a festival of sports, and the whole country was crazy about them. But in time, with reduction in scale and population, they are now a shell of it former self. And what has taken it's place in Japan is the U.A sports festival!"

"Of course all the top heroes around the country will be watching" said Yaoyorozu "For scouting purposes"

"Of course, joining a famous hero agency will result in you getting more experienced and popular" continued Aizawa "Time is limited; if you expect to go pro, then the path to your future will lead through the festival. One chance per year, up to a total of 3 chances. If you understand the importance of it, then you will not slacken with your preparations"

"YES SIR!" erupted the class, before Aizawa dismissed homeroom.

**LINE BREAK**

"Uhhh" stammered Uraraka, looking outside of their classroom's doors "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU ALL HERE?"

The entire corridor outside of their class was filled with students from different courses.

"Do you have some sort of business with our class?" asked Izuku.

"They're scouting out the competition, idiots" said Bakugou, making his way to the door "We're a class that survived a real villain attack; they wanted to see us with their own eyes"

"At least you know what a future pro looks like, now scram you extras" said Bakugou to the crowd with malice in his tone.

"So this is Class 1-A" said an unfamiliar voice, making his way through the crowd "I heard you guys were impressive, but you just sound like an ass; is everyone in the hero course so crass or just you?"

The last part of the sentence made Bakugou's face twist in anger.

"I'm sad to come here just to find a bunch of ego maniacs" said the purple haired boy, to who the voice belonged "I wanted to go to the hero course like many, but the same as many I had to choose a different track; such is life. I didn't cut in on the first try, but I still have a chance"

"If any of us do well in the sports festival, the teachers can decide to transfer us to the hero course. _And they'll have to transfer people out to make room_"

"Not scouting the competition, but I'm here to let you know that if you don't bring out your very best, I'm gonna steal your spot from under you. **Consider this a declaration of war**"

Another person from the crowd started to scream at them that the guy was right, and that they were just a bunch of assholes. They got a feeling that people started to hate their class because of Bakugou. The afforementioned boy started to just walk away into the crowd.

"Dude, where are you going?" asked Kirishima "Aren't you gonna say something? It's your fault they are hating us!"

"These people don't matter" he said, turning to the red haired boy "The only important thing is that I beat them"

Kirishima wanted to say something, but he just walked out of there like it was nothing.

The rest of Class 1-A was divided in the matter. Some agreed that Bakugou was right and the only thing that matters is being on top of the festival, while others critisized him for his words and acting all superior.

Izuku was in the middle. True, he was a bully and his mouth was dirtier than a sewage pipe, but his intentions were right; if they ever want to go pro, then they have to make it to the top of the festival no matter what. All they needed to do before it was to train. And he decided to do just that.

**LINE BREAK**

Days leading to the festival were filled with rigorous training. The time passed quickly, and before he knew, it was the morning of the festival.

After a lot of training with his aliens, which could be made into a training montage with the iconic Rocky Balboa training music in the background, he was ready. He learned gained quite a few tricks in his sleeve to mess with the competition.

"Izuku, please be careful and don't get hurt" said his mother as he was putting on his shoes, about to leave "I'll record the whole festival in HD; do your best,son!" she said cheerfully.

"Thank you mom" he answered, as she pulled him into a hug, before he finally left.

**LINE BREAK**

"Aww man" said Mina in Class 1-A waiting room "I thought they would let us wear our costumes!"

"Hey, at least if we all wear our jumpsuits then it's fair for everyone" retored Ojiro

"Hey, Midoriya" suddenly said Todoroki, appearing behind his back

"Uhh, hi Todoroki?" he answered, quite unsure if he ever heard the boy talk "What's up?"

His approachement of Midoriya earned him the attention of many of his classmates, who were as unsure about him ever talking as Midoriya.

"From an objective standpoint, it's quite clear that I'm stronger than you"

"Huh?" he answered, quite schocked "_Great, another asshole who boasts about his power and abilities. I didn't ask for the first one, and definately not for the second one_"

"You may have different powers stored in your watch, but in the end I will defeat you"

"What's with the declarations of war lately?" asked Kaminari under his breath

"What's the matter, why do you pick a fight all of a sudden?" asked Kirishima, putting his hand on Todoroki's shoulder.

"We're not here to be each other's friends" he said, swatting Kirishima's hand away "Don't forget, this isn't a team effort" he said, before turning around and walking away.

"I don't know what's going through your head, and why you think you need to tell me you'll beat me" said Izuku "But you're not the only one who want to be on top; I am aiming for the top too"

Todoroki was visibly disgruntled by Midoriya standing up to him.

"Fine" was the only thing he said angrily, before exiting the room.

The atmosphere was quite thick in the room afterwards. No one knew what to say.

"_I didn't fear Bakugou coming to this school and I will definately not fear Todoroki and his narcissism_" thought Izuku "_If he wants to have a go, then he will get it. I accept his declaration of war_"

**Reminder that I'm running a poll to decide which 7 aliens get to appear on Grid 2 (I initially said 6, but changed my mind after initial poll results).**

**Link: ** www. strawpoll. me/19123198/r

**Remember to delete the space between the dots while putting the link into your browser. I had to make the spaces between, because it would delete the text next to the dots if I didn't. Sorry for the inconveniance, hope you understand.**


	9. Let's just not kill each other,ok?

I do not own MHA or Ben 10, all rights reserved to their respective owners.

**I will be changing up my upload schedule to focuse more on quality rather than quantity, because I noticed rather negative reviews regarding the past ones and I've taken that into consideration. I will now try to post a chapter like every 4 days or so, while trying to keep it as good as I possibly could. Hope you're not deterred and you understand.**

**Also, reminder that I'm running a poll to decide which 7 aliens get to appear on Grid 2 (I initially said 6, but changed my mind after initial poll results). **

**Link: ** www. strawpoll. me/19123198/r

**Remember to delete the space between the dots while putting the link into your browser. I had to make the spaces between, because it would delete the text next to the dots if I didn't. Sorry for the inconveniance, hope you understand.**

**Chapter 9: Let's just not kill each other, ok?**

"HEYYYYYY" echoed Present Mic on a huge screen on the stadium.

"HEYYYYY" the audience responded.

"Pay attention audience, swarm mass media" he screamed "The U.A sports festival that you all love is about to begin! Everybody, are you ready?! It's time for the students to enter the 1st year stage"

It was hard not to hear him, even tho the class was still in the middle of the corridor leading to the stadium. U.A really liked to pump things up.

People of Class 1-A had mixed feelings before walking out. Some were anxious, some were dying to just get out there, and some were muttering, overthinking all the possible trials they could be facing. Well, not some. Just one, and you can probably guess who by the description.

What will it be this time? Again, giant robots? Maybe obstacle race? Team battles? Hell, there were so many options they used in the past and there was probably a plethora of new ones to spice things up. No matter how hard you thought about it, there was no figuring it out; the possibilities were just too many!

Izuku stopped his machinations just few seconds before he saw the light coming out of the end of the exit, indicating that it was their time to shine. He put on the most confident face he could muster so that his mother didn't have to record his anxious expression she was used to before U.A.

"The miraculous new stars who overcame enemy attacks with their hearts of steel!" announced them Present Mic "Hero Course, Class 1-A!"

The massive uproar of cheers and claps eurpted from the crowd. It was bigger than they have ever seen in their lives, and probably the biggest on in the history of the festival itself. That villain incident probably played a large role in sparking such huge interest.

"T-there's so many people" stuttered Izuku, truly shocked

"So many people will be watching our performances, _ribbit_?" asked Tsuyu

"Man, he went head over heels with that introduction" chirped Kirishima "We need to give them a show to match it"

At the same time, other classes walked out to the center of the stadium.

"They haven't been getting as much airtime, but this class is also full of talent!" shouted Mic "Hero Course,Class 1-B"

"Next up, general studies! Classes C, D and E" he continued "Support course, Classes F,G and H are here too!"

"And last but not least, Business course I, J and K!"

The uproar from the crowd upon the introduction of every class after 1-A was substantially smaller. Goes to show who the crowd favourited.

"ALL OF U.A'S CLASSES ARE HERE NOW! LET THEM HEAR YOUR APPLAUSE!" shouted Present Mic louder than before, sending the crowd into a cacophony of cheers, bigger than before.

All the students gathered in the center of the stadium,in front of a white podium. And on the said podium stood a very _peculiar _character, with a whip in her hand.

"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot" _thought Izuku "_They wanted to boost this show so hard that they put the R-Rated Hero Midnight as chief umpire. What gave them the idea to put her in a festival for high school kids?_"

He was probably one of the few people with any objections, or self preservation, because the cheers she recieved upon her introduction from the (male) audience and part of the students were evenly matching with those that 1-A got at the start of the ceremony.

She struck the air with her whip. "Time for the player pledge!" she announced "Representing the students is Katsuki Bakugou from Class 1-A!"

Blood instantly drained out of Class 1-A's faces. Who in their right mind would let the most violent and arrogant student of their class represent them? The other classes hated them enough because of him and they just decided to dig their graves deeper?

Blood drained out of Izuku's face the quickest. He knew that Bakugou would make some self-centered claim about him being the best, him aiming for the top or other people being his stepping stones. Probably all three combined in one foul mouthed package as he seen him do in the past many, many times.

He slowly walked up to the podium, stooping, with hands in his pockets. His usual way of showing no respect to other human beings.

"I pledge" he said, in a monotonic voice "That I'll be number one"

Every class other than 1-A was furious and cussed him and his class out in frustration at his display of narcissism. Class 1-A on the other hand, was too busy dying inside. It's not like they didn't expect that, but they all had that one single strand of hope that he has some decency in him, hidden deep, deep inside of him. But their hopes were yet again crushed, and they expected to get crushed by other classes before the festival even begun for Bakugou's performance.

But Izuku, aside from wishing he could transform into Ghostfreak and posses Bakugou for that single moment of the pledge and say something decent and not igniting a war between their class and the rest of the world, noticed something about the blonde. Mainly, the way he talked.

"_Normal Bakugou would scream that statement out loud and add some swear words mixed in_" thought Izuku "_And he's acting more calmly than ever. Is this some sort of plan or what?_"

Bakugou walked off the stage and returned to the class, hitting Izuku with his shoulder on his way.

"_Wait, don't tell me he's trying a psychological approach?_" thought the boy "_Does he want other classes so angry that they slip up by being blinded by their emotions, or does he want to point them against us so he has less people to worry about in the finals of the festival?_"

Both answers seemed very plausible for a sociopath that was Katsuki Bakugou. He just needed to wait and see which of these was true. He feared what other things the blonde might have prepared for.

Suddenly, a screen above Midnight turned on. "First Game" it displayed.

"Now, let's get started right away" said the R-Rated Hero "You can call this a qualifier. This is where your fate will be decided! Now, here's the fateful first game!"

She struck the air with her whip again, and a rapid shuffle could be seen on the screen. Possibly hundreds of options, being mixed,in a rapid motion.

"This year it's... " she said,making a long and a dramatic pause as the shuffle stopped "Obstacle race!"

This surprised Izuku. He placed obstacle race as one of the very first possibilities, but he didn't expect to actually be right! But even tho he guessed correctly doesn't mean that it will be the same as the previous ones, oh no, not a chance.

"All the Classes will participate in this race" monologued the heroine "The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium, about four kilometers!"

"Our school's selling point is freedom" she said, turning to the students, licking the corner of her cheek with malicious grin "_As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do"_

This made Izuku's, and probably other people blood freeze instantly. _Everyone was off leash?_ As long as they were on course they could do everything? Who thought it was a good idea? Don't they realize some people will deliberately set other up for failure out of their own interest?

They are giving people of Bakugou's sort a free pass to run rampant on the competition. It really goes to show that U.A at the premises was like a jungle; only the most fit to survive will trive.

The public, unsurprisingly, cheered loudly in approval. After all, this is what they want to see; people with superpowers fighting each other and competing for their satisfaction.

**LINE BREAK**

Soon, all the students were gathered in front of the entrance to the 4 kilometres course. They were separated, of course, as to not allow people from the same class to team up. It would be hard to team in such a dense crowd, but who were they to question the rules?

The last green lamp above the entrance turned off.

"START!" shouted the heroine, swatting the air with her whip.

What ensued next was a big tug-of-war for space between the contestants as they tried to squish their way forward. Izuku was unfortunate enough to be in the middle of the corridor, making him the victim of the biggest amounts of elbow strikes and shoves. But in a second, he will be out, and he will be able to-

"The first sifting" said a voice behind him. He recognized who the user was at the last second.

**Before a stream of ice froze their feet to the ground and blew out the exit, freezing a big chunk of the stadium's exterior**

Todoroki pushed his way through the crowd and slid on the sheet of ice he created in his wake, freezing people on the go and coming to the top of the race.

People were shocked at how he disregarded other them like that, but it quickly passed, replaced with feelings of anger and struggling to break free.

"_Shit_" thought Izuku "_If it wasn't for the ice I'd go for XLR8, but since he'll fell face first into the ground, I have to improvise. Gotta go with something that doesn't touch the ground_"

He pressed the button,and turned the shield quickly to an alien he didn't use for a long time, but was perfect for occasion such as this.

Upon hitting the shield and after a glow of green energy around him, in place of Izuku stood a tall humanoid being with green eyes and wings resembling those of a moth.

"Big Chill" he exclaimed, before turning intangible and freeing himself from the ice on his now three fingered feet.

He quickly flew into the air, following a path of ice that Todoroki left in his wake. For a second he thought he could stay back and help other people free themselves, but he knew that would mean falling far behind others as Big Chill wasn't the fastest alien, and that the others would be fine on their own. After all, that was the premise of the festival; everyone fends for themselves.

Even tho Todoroki froze most of his competition, some people managed to move forward despite the issue.

Of course, Bakugou was propelling himself with his explosion, and the vice-president of Class 1-A,Yaoyorozu created a huge pole out of her hand to vault over. Even Mineta was making progress, throwing his hair balls on the ground, jumping from one to another.

But the grape boy's advances were cut short, as he was suddenly swatted into the air by a click of robotic fingers.

"**Targets found**" echoed a metalic voice "**Plenty**"

The area outside of the stretch of land that Todoroki froze was being guarded by robots, resembling those from the entrance exam. They came in all point versions, except for the giant zero pointer, luckily.

But Todoroki showed no signs of care. He touched the ground, causing a huge wave of ice to erupt and covering the robots. The first robot he froze shattered to pieces, and others were damaged and immobilized. He just ducked over the remainings of the destroyed robot and charged further.

But the robots, despite their damage managed to break free. They were for other students to take down.

First one to act was Bakugou, propelling himself towards the head one of the robots, flying over an incoming strike it aimed at him and delivering a two handed explosion right in it's eye, causing it to fall down.

Some people just wanted to get past the robots without fighting. People like Sero or Tokoyami, who used their quirks to bait the robots into attacking and vaulting over their limbs they used to attack, safely getting past them.

Izuku on the other hand wanted to do both of these things at once, whilst one-upping Todoroki. They were "at war" after all, and showing superiority is one of the things you do at a conflict such as this. Also, he wanted to use it as a show of his abilities to the possible scouting pros.

The robots were separated into 3 lines, each one in a shape of semicircle, and each one located further from the center.

He flew over the first line of robots, evading multiple hits from them and drew a very deep breath. Then, he exhaled the huge amount of frigid air he collected on the robots in the second row, from his left to his right. Instead of freezing them from the bottom like Todoroki, allowing them to free themselves and fight back, he decided to just end them once and for all. He didn't aim for the bottom, he went for the head.

Some of their heads cracked into frozen pieces of metal by the sheer temperature of Big Chill's breath, whilst other just fell backwards, with their systems shutting off and their fuel freezing, the upper parts of their bodies heavily encased in ice.

He looked back at the first row robots, only to see most of them being destroyed or in the act of being destroyed, mainly by people from his class.

When he saw that they can manage on their own, he passed through the third row of the robots and flew towards the goal that the path was leading to. When he saw that there was no more of Todoroki's ice covering the ground, he hit the symbol on his chest and went back to his normal form.

**LINE BREAK**

He approached their next destination, with a couple of his classmates lagging behind. It looked like a huge hole in the ground, with multiple rock pillars connected with ropes to the beggining, and the end of the maze. It looked like a place you really don't want to slip up.

He saw that Todoroki was already halfway through the maze, freezing the ropes between the pillars to slide over them.

"_Well_" thought Izuku "_It's not like we are obliged to complete these trials in the conventional way. We could as well fly over this whole thing and they will not bat an eye_"

He though about transforming into Big Chill again to just fly over this whole maze, not giving a crap. But he knew that he had to show off the full extent of his abilities to the pros watching them, if he had any hopes to secure an internship at any good hero agency. He needed to cross it in the conventional way. He just needed to deduct which way was the fastest.

Suddenly he heard giggling from behind his back. He looked behind his back, to see a girl with pink hair and goggles over her eyes, smiling from ear to ear.

"Finally" she said "This is the time to show off what I can do. Everyone, observe what my briliant gadgest can do!"

Two pieces of what was clearly support equipment was shining brightly on her body; some sort of manouver gear, and really big boots, with their soles resembling a miniature hovercraft.

"Hey, you're from support" said Mina, looking at her gear "How come they let you bring all of these things with you?"

"Isn't that like, the whole idea behind their class that they invent gadgets and costumes? It's only fair that their non quirk oriented course gets to bring some gadgets to give them an equal chance" answered Izuku "And isn't this festival their chance to show off their craft to the hero society?"

The girl grinned even wider, and pointed at Izuku "You, that guy with green hair" she said "You are one hundred percent correct! This festival is one of our few chances to present our gear to the world,and since we're not a hero course, they let us use any gadgets we built ourselves to give us an equal footing! And as much as I'd love to star here and talk about my babies and how great they are, I have a race to win. See you at the finish line!"

And with that, she jumped into the abyss of the pit and quickly pressed a button on her belt. Out of the supposed manouver gear on her waist came a hookshot, that embedded itself into the pillar in front of her. She swayed off of it, and shot out another, catching a pillar close to the middle of the pit. She then activated her shoes, causing herself to be pulled towards the top of the pillar, where the hook was embedded. And with just few simple movements she was halfway through.

Izuku was impressed. Not only was she confident in her own creations, she was able to trust them enough to jump into a God knows how deep of a pit relying solely on them. Not many people would follow suit.

He decided that if she could chance it, so will he.

He saw that Bakugou was catching up to Todoroki, flying over the maze with his explosions. He had to catch up to them in no time or be left behind. Luckily, he concluded what path was the shortest way to reach the end. He just needed to pray hard enough not to fall off in the process.

He chose the alien he decided not to use in the first part of the run. In a flash of green, Izuku was replaced by XLR8. He pulled down his protective visor over his face, and, as his name suggested, accelerated.

He passed other contestants in a blur. Luckily,the ropes were durable enough not to break from his speed. He only needed to slow down when he had to make major detours, because his normal speed allowed him to just jump over the minor ones. He quickly caught up to the pink haired girl from the support course, and it was a breeze from there on.

Quite honestly, it would be weird if it took him more than a minute to cross the whole thing with his immense speed. But the trial didn't end there, oh no.

He decided to screw it and remain in his alien form for the remainder of the run. If he was to catch up to his rivals, he couldn't care about such matters. He quickly passed by a certain sign, but was unable to read what was written on it due to his speed.

In front of him he saw a large field, with multiple light spots on it. Behind it was the gate of the stadium. His final destination.

He also saw that Todoroki and Bakugou were there, but were making their way much slower through the field, or so he thought.

"_Screw it_" thought XLR8 "_The last thing I can do now is slow down. What can a simple field do after all?_"

What the field could do became apparent after few metres he made into it. It could explode in your face, that is.

XLR8 flew into the air by the power of the explosion and fell flat on his back. He then was reverted back to his human form.

"Not only does the watch have power shortages" he said, massaging his back "But they thought it would be a great idea to put a literall minefield for the students to walk on? Who was homicidal enough to think it was a good idea?"

Couple other people made their way past Izuku, and were met with the same fate as him. Explosions blew them back, unearthing a chunk of the field.

That's when something caught Izuku's eye. One of the explosions unearthed a chunk of dirt, where there were still some active mines. And sure enough, one of them was poking out of the ground. Despite his better judgement, he went to examine it.

Not caring about the possibility of it literally ripping his arms off and killing him in the process, he pulled it out of the ground.

It was made of metal, with no apparent pressure mechanism that would indicate it needed to be stepped on in order to go off.

"_Hmm_" thought Izuku "_Since it would go against Ottawa Treaty to use real mines in their festival, they must have used some sort of replacement. And since they have no pressure mechanisms it would mean that they detect movement from the ground up. And that would mean that they are some sort of electric device"_

Electric device.

Electric device..

Electric device...

That was it!

He had a plan that would not only help him get to the front of the race, but would also fry all the mines on his way. He hoped that it would not backfire in his face, or it will hurt. A lot. He also hoped that the Omnitrix will not give up in the middle of executing his plan. Which would hurt even more.

He pressed the button on the watch and selected another transformation that he didn't use for a long time.

Upon hitting the shield, Izuku,in a flash of green was replaced by a much smaller figure.

"Buzzshock!" it exclaimed in it's high pitched voice

Buzzshock took the mine into his small hands. He instantly felt energy course through it. He smilled.

He began absorbing the electricity in the device,before it enitrely ran out. He tossed it aside afterwards.

He felt charged up. The energy coursing through him made him want to giggle. But it was not time to laugh, but to score a victory.

Buzzshock transformed into a jolt of electricity and made his way to another mine in front of him. He went inside it, not needing to change back to his material form. He instantly drained the energy out of it and jumped to another one. Then another one. And another one. He absorbed more and more electricity as he went. He warped so quickly that he was actually just behind Bakugou and Todoroki,who were going toe to toe, trying to knock each other into the mine field and off balance.

"_Now for the hardest part_" thought the Nosedeenian "_I really hope I have enough electricity for it_"

He jumped to the last mine in the field, on metre in front of the two fighting boys.

He then jumped out the mine, catching them off guard.

"Here, catch!" he said, before he multiplied, creating a large number of Buzzshock's clones. He made at least a dozen of them. Half of them jumped at Bakugou and half on Todoroki.

They were able to destroy at least two each, before the rest of the little squadrons latched onto them and started to pull them to the ground. All while the original Buzzshock was running on his tiny legs towards the gates.

Suddenly, Todoroki stomped the ground with his feet, summoning spears of ice that pierced the clones that were latching onto him, prying them off of his body. Upon being pierced, the clones just dissolved into energy and disappeared.

At the same time as Todoroki, Bakugou managed to free one of his arms to fry other unfortunate clones of Buzzshock with his explosions. One by one, they were gone, reduced to atoms.

Consequently, the last battery standing, the original Buzzshock, suddenly timed out and went back to Izuku's original form.

"DEKUUUUU" roared the boy "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

But it was all for nothing. Despite having short legs, Buzzshock managed to cover a large chunk of distane between himself and the boys before turning back. His plan worked, as he was near the entrance to the stadium.

Todoroki and Bakugou both rushed to catch up, but were too slow and far away. He was already in the corridor leading back to the stadium.

"And the first to make his way back to the stadium is the first place winner" echoed Present Mic "Izuku Midoriya is our champion!"

Confetti fell from the top of the stadium as the crowd applauded his accomplishment.

He felt tears coming to his eyes. He did it. He really did it. He managed to score #1 in the first round of the festival. He felt so happy that he could cry. He finally made his first big step in his efforts to become a hero. He really hoped his mom saw this.

**LINE BREAK**

In a building complex on other side of town, a woman was sitting on a sofa. Well, more like _swimming_ on a sofa. Because it was swimming in a giant pool of tears that came out of her eyes. "IZUKU, BABY, I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" she constantly cried out of happiness, steadily increasing the water level in the apartament.

But she was not the only person that was watching the sports festival attentively.

In another part of town, in a barren room, featuring nothing but a single chair and a TV, sat a man in black spandex, resting his metal helmet on his lap.

"**Very interesting development**" he said "**This timeline proves to be the most entertaining one of them all. I hope we'll meet very soon, Izuku Midoriya**"

**Also, reminder that I'm running a poll to decide which 7 aliens get to appear on Grid 2 (I initially said 6, but changed my mind after initial poll results). **

**Link: ** www. strawpoll. me/19123198/r

**Remember to delete the space between the dots while putting the link into your browser. I had to make the spaces between, because it would delete the text next to the dots if I didn't. Sorry for the inconveniance, hope you understand.**


	10. You come at the king,you better not miss

I do not own MHA or Ben 10, all rights reserved to their respective owners.

**Big thank you to Red-Wing2018 for pointing out I was butchering Present Mic's name. Thanks a bunch for preventing me from making that mistake again in the future chapters.**

**So yeah, Chapter 10. Never quite expected this to grow past initial 2 chapters, but here we are. Thank you for your appreciation and continued interest in the story. Furthermore, I will finally adress the issue with Chapter 3 and 4 after writing this. And my action will be to either rewrite, or replace large chunks of them in order to make the chapters more entertaining and close to the source material, removing some parts that basically make no sense and are farfetched. The rewrites of the chapters will be announced in an update with a little bit of info regarding them and some of the future parts of the story I want to consult with you. So stay tuned for that. **

**Also, reminder that I'm running a poll to decide which 7 aliens get to appear on Grid 2 (I initially said 6, but changed my mind after initial poll results). This is the last chapter I'm accepting votes, and if you read to the end, you probably can guess why.**

**Link: ** www. strawpoll. me/19123198/r

**Remember to delete the space between the dots while putting the link into your browser. I had to make the spaces between, because it would delete the text next to the dots if I didn't. Sorry for the inconveniance, hope you understand.**

**Chapter 10: You come at the king, you better not miss**

Vast waves of different emotions washed over Izuku Midoriya. Tears were coming out of his eyes, and his legs were shaking uncotrollably.

You'd think that it was because of the joy of being #1 in the race. And you would be right. At least about the later half.

Midoriya was overwhelmed.

**But with fear.**

**Fear, that washed over him when he heard about the amount of points he will carry over to the Cavalry Battle.**

**10,000,000 to be exact.**

**And with the murderous gaze of every single other contestant that was fixated on him in that moment.**

Do you know that one poster for "John Wick 2" with multiple guns aimed at John's face? Yeah, replace the guns with quirks and replace Wick with Izuku, and you get a clear view how he pictured himself in that moment.

Ostracized. Hunted like a wild animal. Like a mouse in a corner. Synonyms.

It was quite clear that no one would want to risk their place in the festival by teaming up with him. After all, there is probably not a single soul who wouldn't want to swipe Izuku's sweet, sweet 10 million points for their team.

The fact that he had 15 minutes to make a team didn't exactly help him. The first two minutes were spent trying to talk some of his classmates into teaming up with him. But every single person he approached instantly distanced themselves. Great.

He was just thinking about giving up and asking Midnight to get him a team of people that didn't make it to the other teams, but just then, in that moment he heard something that he never expected to hear in his situation.

"_Hey Deku, let's team up!_"

That voice belonged to Uraraka. She approached Izuku, waving her arm.

He felt yet again overwhelmed. Not by fear this time, but with pure joy. His eyes exploded into fountains of tears. It was probably hereditary, he shared this trait with his mother. Maybe his tears were his real quirk, but who knows?

"A-are you sure you want to team up with me, Uraraka?" he asked

"Yup" she responded happily "It's better to team up with people that you like, not caring about the points!"

He felt his heart being squeezed by her proclamation. If he had any excess water in his body, he would probably make a fountain of tears yet again.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worried

"Yeah, just felt like my chest was going to burst open" he responded "But you're right, in a game that requires teamwork such as this it's smart to team up with people you can communicate easier!"

She shook her head in affirmation a couple of times.

"But that only makes 2 of us, and we need four people" he counted "Do you know of a person that would willingly join us and-"

"Oh perfect, you're still alone, and you're the star" suddenly interrputed a female voice he recognized, slowly approaching from behind him. He turned around,only for the person in question to get in his face "TEAM UP WITH ME, PERSON IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

The sudden violation of his personal space and the sudden outburst of the girl frightened Izuku so much so that he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Eek!" exclaimed Uraraka, sharing his reaction "Who are you?"

"I'm a student in the support course" she said, taking off her goggles for the first time in the festival "Name's Mei Hatsume"

"Oh, you're that one girl with the hookshot gear from the obstacle race!" said Izuku, quickly remembering who the girl was.

"We haven't properly met, but I would like to use your talent to my advantage!" she said.

"_So straightforward!_" was the shared internal reaction of both Izuku and Ochaco.

"If I team up with you" she said, creeping closer to him and forcing him to take a step back "Then I'll be in the spotlight and in a team everyone is keeping their eyes on!"

"This way my cute little babies" she said, yet again creeping closer and forcing him a step back "Will be on display for all the scouting CEOs of big companies to see!"

"This is the perfect way for me and my marvelous gadgets to get recognition they deserve!" she said, repeating the process of violating Izuku's personal space

"By "babies" you mean-" tried to ask Uraraka, but she was completely ignored by the pink haired girl, who was focused on Izuku, and Izuku alone

She (seemingly out of nowhere) took out a large case, full of support gear, and presented it to the boy.

"The support course specialises in creating gadgets for heroes to boost their performance, so I'm sure you'll find something useful here"

He examined the case. It was packed with all kinds of gadgets. He saw something that resembled a gun, a large chestplate, and a lot of random materials. He suddenly saw something that sparked his interest.

"Ooh, I see something has caught your eye" she said. He was hoping she refered to the item in question, and not herself. And luckily,she was refering to the item.

She picked up a device that looked similiar to a jetpack. It's design reminded him of something. "I designed this basing loosely on a certain hero's backpack, including my own tweaks and functions, of course"

"Wait" he said, finally remembering "Aerojet, the Buster Hero has one of those! I love that guy"

They then broke into a heated discussion about the afforementioned hero, displaying their mutual liking for him.

"_Hmm_" thought Uraraka from the distance "_They're like two peas in a pod, aren't they?_"

**LINE BREAK**

After over 5 minutes of discussion, Izuku's mind finally turned back to the topic at hand. They had 3 out of 4 people needed.

"_Since I'm the rider, and both Uraraka and Hatsume will be in the back, we need a strong front. Someone who is both a shield and a sword. Someone that is versatile and can operate in different directions. Someone like-_"

He stopped thinking, when he noticed someone, that,if according correctly to his notes that he gathered previously, could be just that. With confidence in his heart, he approached the person. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Join me" was the only thing he said.

**LINE BREAK**

"EVERYONE, GET YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR! IT'S THE TIME FOR U.A'S BATTLE ROYALE!" exclaimed Present Mic from his booth "LET ME HEAR YOUR SCREAMS!"

The 15 minute time period they were given to assemble a team came to an end. And there they stood. 12 teams. 12 headbands on the heads of the riders. And amongst those 12 was a big, juicy,band with 10.000.325 points on Izuku's head. They were on.

He could feel the murderous gaze of other teams. He looked back to his teammates.

"Uraraka, you ready?" he asked

"Yeah!" she responded with determination in her voice

"Hatsume?"

The girl just responded with a giggle.

"Tokoyami?"

"Yes" was the bird-headed boy's answer

"Let's keep true to the plan and let's do this!" exclaimed Izuku, fastening the band on his head.

**LINE BREAK**

"Ok 1st years, I hope you're happy with your chosen teams" said Mic "Let's get this party started! The final countdown before the game start!"

"3" he counted

Bakugou cracked his knuckles and his neck.

"2" he conitnued

"He's ours" said Todoroki, pointing towards Midoriya's team.

"1!" he finished

"Begin!" exclaimed Midnight, hitting the air with her whip.

And off they went.

At least 3 different teams went straight for Izuku's team.

"It's basically a free win!" shouted the leader of one of the teams.

"No hard feelings, but we're taking that headband, Midoriya!" exclaimed Tooru, the leader of the second team. Wait, aren't her clothes visible despite her quirk? Wait, does that mean that she's nake-

No, it was not the time to dwell on that. (But yes, she was naked). They had to act quickly before they get caught.

"Giving us no quarter?" asked Tokoyami "Indeed, that is the fate of the pursuit"

"Ok, like we planned" said Izuku, seeing that the guy in front of the first team started using his quirk, aiming for them, by doing something with the floor "Brace yourselves!"

He hit a button on a remote that Hatsume has given him before they begun. Upon hitting the button on it, the jetpack on Izuku's back blasted them into the air with great power. Thankfully, due to Uraraka's quirk they were able to soar in the air for a few seconds before needing to come down. At least that wasn't prohibited by the rules.

The other teams noticed their ploy to get away. One of the rears of the second team that went for them, Jirou, tried to reach them with hear earphone jacks.

She made it halfway through before Tokoyami's quirk, Dark Shadow emerged from his chest and clawed against the incoming attack, deflecting it back to their user.

"Good work" said Tokoyami "Keep looking after our blind spots, Dark Shadow"

"_Got it_" answered the raspy voice of the sentient quirk.

"You'r quirk is what we needed" said Izuku "He can take care of our omnidirectional defenses and attack at the same time. Tokoyami,you are amazing!"

"Well" said the boy, not used to being praised for his ability "You're the one who chose me"

"We're landing!" suddenly said Uraraka, as they headed towards the ground

They landed safely thanks to the boots that both Hatsume and Uraraka wore. They were the same type as the girl used in the Obstacle Race.

He noticed multiple teams running at them. But the one that was the closest was team of Shoji. He used his tentacles to form a giant,shell-looking cover on his back. He was fast approaching their team,they had to look out.

"Guys, back to the air, we need some breathing room!" commanded Izuku.

They tried accelerating into the air, but Uraraka's left boot was stuck. Keepin it in place was a sticky purple ball.

"Wait, that's Mineta's ball! Where did it come from?" he asked

"From over here!" said the boy's voice, from inside of the cover on Shoji's back "Hi Midoriya"

"IS THAT EVEN ALLOWED?" screamed Izuku

"Judges vote yes!" retored Midnight from the podium

Suddenly a long tongue shot out of the cover on Shoji's back. It aimed directly at Izuku's headband, and he was lucky to dodge in time.

"Oh man, they've got Asui in there too?" he asked

"I told you to call me Tsu!" she said, before a barrage of purple balls and tongue lashes ensued, with Izuku's team hardly dodging every time.

"Quickly, we must move" said Tokoyami

"Okay guys, brace yourself, this might be a bit bright" said Izuku, pressing the button on the watch and switching the shield towards certain alien.

Upon hitting the shield, Izuku was replaced by a blob of white and black, with green technological veins running over his back and hands.

"Upgrade!" he exclaimed. He then reached with one of his hands towards Uraraka's shoe and merged it with it.

"Hold tight!" he said, pressing the button on the remote, accelerating the jetpack that was still miraculously on his back. He really didn't know why sometimes his apparel doesn't disappear upon transformation. Well, it doesn't matter in this situation and he was actually quite thankful that both his headband and jetpack were still there.

The shoe that Upgrade merged his hand with suddenly bursted out flames from the sole, easily immolating the sticky ball underneath. They once again went into the air.

"You didn't tell me you could do that!" exclaimed Hatsume, amazed by his ability "Why didn't you do that before?"

"I dunno" answered Upgrade "There was no need for you didn't ask so-"

He stopped when he saw that a certain figure launched itself in the air with explosions, and was coming straight at them!

"_Bakugou_" thought Upgrade "_You wouldn't leave us for just one second, wouldn't you?_"

Bakugou quickly caught up to them. Tokoyami shielded them with Dark Shadow, but upon being hit with the blonde's two handed explosion it retracted back into his chest.

"Give me that!" screamed Bakugou, aiming for the band on Upgrade's head. Eye. Whatever it was. He aimed for the band on top of it.

But then Upgrade suddenly turned his "head" towards Bakugou, and out of his eye shot a stream of green energy, sending the boy spiralling down to the ground with the impact of the shot. That was one of the neat tricks he acquired during his preparations for the exam.

Unfortunately Bakugou didn't hit the ground and was caught by Kirishima. Should he hit the ground, he would've been disqualified. And that would mean getting rid of the second biggest danger.

Yes, second. Because for once, Bakugou wasn't the biggest danger. It was the team of Todoroki, with Iida in front and with Yaoyorozu in the back, together with Kaminari.

They once again returned to the ground, and Upgrade hit the symbol on his chest, returning back to his normal form. Izuku had another look around, scanning for dangers. He saw that Bakugou's team was not after them this time, because they were chasing some blonde guy, who apparently took Bakugou's band and that would make him a dead man in the blonde's book. So at least there's that.

He noticed that teams consisting mainly of Class 1-B were playing the long game, based around acquiring more of middle-ranged pointed headbands. If luck was on their side, they wouldn't bother with them.

But then, they ran into an obstacle. Or rather, were blocked by the obstacle. A much dreaded one, consisting of four people, with a rider dead set on his goal of defeating Midoriya. They ran into Todoroki's team. They were standing in front of each other in a standstill.

"I didn't think this confrontation would happen so early in the tournament" said Tokoyami "He seems to have it out for you, Midoriya"

"The game is just halfway over, we can't stop now" retored Izuku

"Now Iida, forwards" commanded Todoroki "Yaoyorozu, prepare to protect us. Kaminari-"

"Yeah, I know what I have to do" responded the boy.

Todoroki's team was probably the best organized out of them all. They had really good communication, and quirks that covered each others weaknesses.

His team charged at Midoriya's team, followed by four other.

"Kaminari, now!" shouted Todoroki, covering the rest of his team with a veil that Yaoyorozu created.

"You've got it!" exclaimed Kaminari, charging up electricity "1.3 million volt!"

He released a huge wave of electricity all over himself. He didn't aim for Izuku's team only, he also roughed up all other surrounding teams as well.

If it wasn't for Dark Shadow absorbing the hit that was destined for them, he didn't know what would happen to his team. At least one unlucky team collapsed to the ground, unconcious because of the amount of energy he emited.

"Less than 6 minutes left, time to make a move!" said Todoroki, freezing the ground around the feet of still conscious teams. Excluding Midoriya's.

"I might as well take these!" exclaimed Todoroki, ripping the headbands off of the immobilized teams. He had about 5 of them now, each one on his head. After securing them they went straight for Izuku and his team.

But unfortunately at the same time the jetpack just... died. Like lietrally, couple of sparks went out of it and then black smoke followed, much to Hatsume's dismay, mourning one of her "babies" breaking down. They were now shackled to the ground.

"Take care of them, Dark Shadow!" said Tokoyami, when the enemy team was in their distance.

The entity outstretched it's arms to attack but each on hit a shield on a pole that Yaoyorozu created a moment prior. They broke upon the initial impact but the fact that the attack was stopped remained true.

"It would be hard for us to fight in such conditions, especially with Kaminari using his quirk. With the amount of light such as this, Dark Shadow gets too timid and his capability is greatly reduced"

Izuku remembered that part. He explained it to the team when he was first approached by them. That was the reason he was put in the front, as to defend, much rather than attack.

They retreated further back, but they suddenly noticed how little distance was between themselves and the edge of the battlegound's range. If they step outside, they get instantly disqualified. They knew it, and Team Todoroki knew it as well.

To further limit their options of escape Todoroki put a wall of ice around them. No way back, just ice in the front and to the sides, and the area of disqualification behind them. They were now between a rock and a hard place.

They were again facing themselves in a standstill. But this time, the time they were left was of essence. They had little over a single minute left.

Suddenly, Iida changed his positioning. He looked like he was preparing something.

Izuku had too little time to react as the man's engines went into an overdrive, and he dashed towards them at breakneck speed. In a matter of a second Todoroki's outstretched arm grabbed Izuku's headband and pulled it off in a quick motion.

It only dawned on them when they heard the loud cheers of the audience and the comment of Presenter Mic. They were terrified. They have gone from 10.000.325 points to a big, round 0.

"Don't let them escape, we still have time" exclaimed Izuku

"We will get those points Deku, we will not give up!" said Uraraka, confidently

"Bring us to the finals, Midoriya!" exclaimed Hatsume

"I will aid you the best I can. We will take back what's ours!" said Tokoyami, rushing towards the now immobilized Todoroki's team with Dark Shadow eager to shred something. It looked like that accelerating move made Iida unable to move for the time being. Better for them, an unmoving target is a easy target.

They rushed at them, while Izuku mingled with the watch. In a matter of second he transformed into Snare-oh. He had better chances to grab multiple headbands with his infinately stretching arms.

Iida managed to recover in the little time frame he was given. They were again on the move, and decided to face Midoriya's team head on. They moved towards the incoming team.

They were getting close, both Snare-oh and Todoroki preparing their attacks. Midoriya aimed at the boy, but when his outstretched limbs almost reached hi, his left hand was lit ablaze.

This made Snare-oh confused, as he never ever seen Todoroki use his flames. Even his costume covered his left side of the body. That was out of character for him.

He had to switch tactics. He needed to bait Todoroki's attack and extinguish the flames before he acts, to both gain the element of surprise and to avoid being burned to death, which was (probably) possible for Snare-oh.

Todoroki raised his burning arm over the headbands as to protect them from the mummy's incoming strike. But at the last moment, it's hand switched trajectory, and with a double-handed swipe (Could you actually call them hands tho? They are basically strands of cloth, but who cares) managed to accumulate a gust of wind that blew out the flame from the teen's arm. As planned, it caught him off guard. That was when Snare-oh retrieved one of his hands and launched it directly at one of the bands, one that he believed was the one stolen from him a moment prior.

They rushed past the confused team, and made it to the edge of the ice wall.

"W-wait a minute" said Hatsume in a worried tone "Please tell me I got something wrong with my eyes"

He didn't know what she was talking about, before looking at the band in his hand with dread.

**Whereas he expected his 10.000.325 points back, he got only 70.**

"He must have switched them when we were not looking!" exclaimed Izuku, shocked.

"Tokoyami, charge them!" he commanded .

Their team made the last ditch effort, as the 10 second countdown before the end was announced. At the same time, Bakugou's team mined themselves a way through the wall. Their leader, out for Izuku's blood flew into the air with his explosion,aiming for him. They were all aiming at each other.

"TIME'S UP!" suddenly exclaimed Present Mic. Bakugou, shocked, lost control of his explosions and fell flat on his face.

Izuku felt crushed. Did he only win in the first round to get obliterated in the second, taking 3 more people out of the festival down with him?

"Let's count the top 4 of our second round, shouldn't we?" asked Mic

"In first place" he exclaimed "Team Todoroki!"

"In second place" he continued "Team Bakugou"

Of course that statement angered Bakugou even more. He came in third in the first round, and now he was second? He wasn't used to not being on top.

"And in third" he conitnued "Team Tetsu-"

He suddenly stopped "Wait, Team Shinsou? That's a sudden change!"

The purple haired boy smirked to himself, as he walked past one of the defeated teams.

At the same time, Izuku was filled with remorse, while having the broken gear removed from his back.

"Guys, I'm really sorry" he said "I didn't want to bring you down with me, and I hope you can forgive me for ruining your chance"

That caught the two girls off guard, as they both started to laugh under their breaths. Izuku was confused by their reaction before they pointed towards Tokoyami.

"I must apologie" he said "I didn't say anything as to not cause Todoroki's team to act in retaliation, but when you deflected his attack I tried to go for the 10.000.000 point band. Things didn't go as planned, but I got this"

Dark Shadow emerged from his chest, holding a 615 pointed band.

"Together we ensured our advancement" said Tokoyami, with a slight smile.

"And in fourth place" announced Mic "Team Midoriya!"

The teen felt overwhelmed, as he fell to the ground, crushing the floor underneath his knees, a fountain of tears erupting out of his eyes, shooting upwards.

"May the advancing teams make their way back to their respective locker rooms, and the ones that didn't make it join the rest of their class in the audience" said Mic "Again, give your applause to those who will participate in the finals!"

**LINE BREAK**

Izuku didn't make it to the locker room, before being cornered by Todoroki in a secluded area.

"Do you realize what you did?" asked Todoroki, with horrid expression "You forced me to use my flames"

"Uhhh, what's the big deal?" asked Izuku,confused "It's a part of your quirk, isn't it-"

"IT'S NOT!" suddenly interrupted Todoroki, hitting a piece of wall next to Izuku's head with his fist "IT'S NOT AND IT NEVER WILL BE!"

"Woah, slow down" said Izuku, distancing himself from the wall nearest to Todoroki "What do you mean it's not?"

The boy paused, unsure if he should explain his reasons.

"Are you familiar with who my father is?" he asked, unsure

"Yeah, he's the #2 Hero, Endeavor" responded Izuku

"Correct. He is the reason I possess that part of my quirk. And he is the reason why I declared war on you"

"Huh?" asked Izuku, confused by a sudden change of context

"The stigma of being the #2 Hero has plagued him since his debut as a hero. He could never surpass All Might, the #1. After all, it's hard to surpass the Symbol of Peace and Justice"

"B-but what does it have to do with me?" he asked

"In some ways, you and All Might are alike" responded Todoroki, getting another confused look from Midoriya "You are both seemingly unbeatable, you both possess immense power to fight villains and save people alike"

"Umm, just because me and All Might both are strong doesn't mean we're alike" said Izuku

"I know. This is not my interpretation" said Todoroki "It's what my father said"

"Wait, did your father put you up to this declaration of war?" he asked, shocked

"Yes, he did" answered Todoroki, coldly "The old bastard wants to see his son annihilate objectively the strongest, and most All Might-like member of 1-A in front of All Might himself during the festival, to showcase the power of what he created"

"He created?" asked Izuku, in a disgusted tone "It sounds like he thinks of you like an extension of himself or a weapon, and not like as his own child! Please tell me you're exaggerating"

Todoroki's head slumped, his gaze fell to the floor.

"Do you know what "_quirk marriages_" are?" he asked,s lowly.

"I know what they are, but they have been outlawed for a century by now" responded Izuku "Why do you ask? It's not like-"

He noticed was slumped down, his closed fists shaking.

"Yes, they are outlawed" he responded "But with enough money and status you can walk over any law there is. Such was the case of the old bastard. He bought my mother's familly approval and silence to get his hands on her quirk to create a child with a quirk that was a combination of their own. And he did just that. Multiple times. He wanted to make a perfect weapon to surpass All Might, since he could not do that himself"

"Y-you mean that-"

"Yes Midoriya. I am that weapon. The weapon to surpass All Might. This is everything I am to Endeavor"

"B-but why do you go along with it if you hate him so much?" asked Izuku

"Because for now our goals allign" he declared "It is my own desire to aim for the top. I do this for myself, not for that bastard's gratification. That's why I don't use my flames. Using them would mean submitting to him, going along with his wishes. I will reach the top without using that scum's quirk. That is my vow"

"S-so that's why you were so angry about me forcing you to use them?"

"Yes" he responded "I may have used them out of instinct, but this will never happen again. Not even if we meet face to face in the next round. After all, the declaration of war still stands" he responded before walking in a different direction than their locker room was, leaving Midoriya standing in the corner.

He felt genuine, wild anger.

Not because of Todoroki. He had his reasons. He is not doing this out of his own will. He's the victim here.

He was furious at that old bastard Endeavor. He was furious at the law system.

How could they allow for such a thing to happen in the 21st century? Quirk marriages were outlawed in Japan for almost hundred years and they just decided to turn a blind eye?

But that bastard. How low do you have to fall and how self-centered and narcisstic you have to be to devote your and your child's lives to one singular goal? And such a prude one?

If he wanted to best All Might himself? Sure, go ahead, waste your life chasing that goal. But to basically buy an innocent women and force her to have children she doesn't want for the sake of your own selfish goal? That's fucked up. He could never call the man a hero again. Such is the way of a villain, not a hero. Bakugou might not have been the best hero material, but Endeavor was ever worse.

To be such a monster to treat your kids like an object destined to accomplish one singular task? How devoid of human emotions and warmth do you have to be?

He turned around and hit the wall next to him in frustration with his left hand. It was the only way to let out his frustration out without being plagued with disgust for the #2 hero.

Upon retracting his arm he noticed something strange.

**The Omnitrix had green spark coming out of it.**

He didn't hit the wall with it, of course. He hit it with his fist, he didn't want to endanger the watch.

He checked for damages. Luckily, everything worked as usual; the holograms popped out when he pressed the button, and he was able to rotate them accordingly.

He decided to go back to 1-A's locker room.

**LINE BREAK**

Two people.

Two people dropping out from the festival out of their own free will.

Both claiming to be brainwashed by someone's quirk and therefore undeserving for their spot in the festival.

Well, that wasn't what Izuku was expecting. Neither was the audience or the teachers, but they allowed it, as it was the decision that both students took out of their free will.

Also, why were the girls from their class wearing cheerleader outfits?

No, cut that last one out. He needed to focus on the brackets for the match. A one on one fight. Great. That was one thing that he specialized in.

He looked through the brackets. There was Tokoyami versus Yaoyorozu. A tough match, to be sure. Aoyama vs Ashido. That will be interesting to watch. But those were brackets for much later matches.

His match was the first one. And it was against "Shinso". Shinso. Wait, wasn't Shinso that purple haired guy who showed up to their class to declare war on them? The same guy who was framed by Ojiro to have brainwashed him and another player?

He didn't know how his quirk worked. He needed to end it fast before he could be affected by it, if it was indeed his quirk that brainwashed people.

**LINE BREAK**

"Welcome our first fighters!" announced Present Mic after their time for recreation and respite ran out.

"From the Class 1-A, the shape-shifting Class President, Izuku Midoriya!" he announced, as Izuku approached the ring of the arena. He tried to put up a face for the media, trying not to show the anxiety he felt by not knowing what to expect from his enemy.

"Versus Hitoshi Shinso from General Studies!" he announced as the purple haired boy approached the ring.

The fact that he didn't give Shinso a title before his name and just announced the class he was from clearly showed who Mic was in favor of.

"Rules are simple! Either immobilize your opponent or throw them out of the ring and you win!" he announced .

"We have both Recovery Girl and Cementoss on the watch, so don't worry about going all out!"

"Let the match begin!" he screamed

Izuku immediately pressed the buton on the watch. Who should he pick? Should he go Frankenstrike and use brute force? Should he go XLR8 for the fast finish? Should he go Ghostfreak and avoid being hit by anything?

No, the simplest solutions are usually the easiest ones. So Frankenstrike it is.

He hit the watch's shield as the green sparks still jumped out of it.

**But he didn't transform.**

What? It never happened to him before. Never ever did it malfunction like this! He always turned alien upon pressing the shield. What was happening with the watch? Why wasn't it working?

"What, batteries ran out in that watch of yours?" asked Shinso, sarcastically

"Well, if I can't use the watch" he responded, looking up at Shinso "Then I'll just do it the old fashioned way!" he said, running at the boy, preparing his fists to attack.

The boy suddenly smirked.

**Just as suddenly as Midoriya stopped in his tracks.**

His body felt numb. Like he was stopped by an external force that prevented him from doing anything with his body.

His classmates in the audience exchanged worried looks. Everyone except Ojiro. He knew what just happened. He tried to warn Izuku about this guy. But he must have either disregarded it or forgot about it.

"**Now turn around and walk out of bounds like a good little hero**" commanded Shinso.

Upon hearing that, Midoriya's body involuntarily turned around and proceeded to march towards the bounds of the ring.

Presenter Mic and Aizawa exchanged shocked looks at the scene. So did the audience. He just commanded him to surrender and he did just that! Just who is that purple haired guy?

While not being able to control his body, Izuku was still in control of his mind. He saw everything that was happening with his own two eyes. He got brainwashed by Shinso's quirk and was going to surrender the match.

Why?

Just why?

Why did he have to go against a guy who basically cheated his way in here? He must have cheated in the first two rounds to be here and he was probably the reason Ojiro and the other student dropped out from the festival.

He felt his rage bottling up again.

First the whole thing with Endeavor and Todoroki's horrible situation?

**Ten metres away from the bounds**

Why couldn't Shinso just compete like every single other contestant? Why didn't he rely on his own abilities and had to use other people for his own gains? It's so infuriating to have your own progress stolen by someone going on easy mode.

**5 metres fron the bounds**

The injustice. Todoroki's upbringing and Shinso going a villain route in a hero academy. What's next? The aliens from the watch rising in a rebellion against him? Why do these things happen?

**1 metre away from the bounds**

He was seething with rage. He wished that he could break free out of the mind control and give Shinso what he deserves. But how could he do that? He was almost out. A miracle needed to happen for him to reverse his fate.

**1 step away from the bounds**

"I won" said Shinso under his breath, with a smirk

That's when the amount of sparks coming out of the Omnitrix increased in number rapidly. It looked like someone was cutting metal on his wrist.

Suddenly the shield popped out and started to switch uncontrollably. No holograms were showing. It started flashing black and white, before turning yellow.

Suddenly, a great blast of green energy enveloped Izuku. Shinso had to cover his eyes, it was too bright.

He expected to see the boy out of the bounds and to hear his victory declared.

He got neither of those.

Because not only was Izuku not out of bounds.

**He was not Izuku anymore.**

A big, muscular frame stood in his place. White and orange skin with black stripes covered the alien. He had a massive black claw coming out of each of his big hands. He had a head resembling a tiger, as did his whole appearance. The symbol of the Omnitrix was plastered on his muscular chest.

It turned to Shinso.

And

It

Was

**Furious**

**It looked at the boy and spoke. Or rather shouted.**

"**LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING!"**

**Reminder that I'm running a poll to decide which 7 aliens get to appear on Grid 2 (I initially said 6, but changed my mind after initial poll results). This is the last chapter I'm accepting votes, and if you read to the end,you probably can guess why.**

**Link: ** www. strawpoll. me/19123198/r

**Remember to delete the space between the dots while putting the link into your browser. I had to make the spaces between, because it would delete the text next to the dots if I didn't. Sorry for the inconveniance, hope you understand.**


	11. An update

**Chapter 10.5: An update**

Hello there.

The moment this update chapter is uploaded, the updates to Chapter 3 and 4 will be posted as well. But to be fair, every chapter will get slightly updated. Mainly to the fact that I only recently remembered that you put space after a comma. Therefore every chapter will have this grammatical error fixed, alongside some of the wording being replaced and whatnot.

Also, here's the results of the poll on the Grid 2 aliens, with the total number of votes at 34:

#1 with 5 votes... Grey Matter.

Huh. Never knew the little guy was so liked by people. Truth be told, when I initially said that there would be only 6 aliens to appear by voting, I initially thought about putting Brainstorm as one of them, but as Grey Matter skyrocketed with the votes I decided to scratch him off from my plans for the time being and to add another free slot for you to pick.

#2 with 4 votes... Swampfire.

I love this guy. Not only is he a mixture of my two favourite aliens from the Original Series from back when I was a little kid, that being Wildvine and Heatblast, but his design is so simplistic, yet so cool. If there was any alien that deserved the #2 spot it would be Swampfire for sure.

#3 with 3 votes... Humungosaur.

The Hulk of Ben 10. Very strong on his own, he can rapidly grow in size to get both bigger and stronger. So much stronger in fact, that he can lift a T'okustar (one of Way Big's species). Not gonna lie, he was my 2nd favourite alien in Alien Force after Swampfire, and the fact how cool his Ultimate form looks only boosts that.

#4 with 3 votes... Gravattack.

To be honest, I never liked the Omniverse aliens. They felt too forced for my liking. But Gravattack was one of the few I actually liked. Not only was he a big bulky bruiser, he also had amazing gravity related powers. I especially liked his planet form, which I will make sure to implement into the story at some point.

#5 with 3 votes... Echo Echo.

What's not to like with this one? Not only is he a better version of Ditto, but he also possesses sound powers, which Izuku is lacking at the moment. With the great combinations he can use together with his clones he will be a great addition to the roster.

#6 with 3 votes... Atomix.

Wow, didn't expect this guy to show up and especially not to get 3 votes. But I am not complaining, in fact, he will be very useful in one of the future arcs I have in mind. Would need to tune down his powers a bit tho, don't want him to kill everyone around him.

#7 is a bit tricky.

Because for 7th place we have not one, not two, but four aliens to choose from. Those aliens are Wildmutt, Feedback, Spitter and Clockwork.

One alien that was overused in Omniverse, two that made occasional appearances in U.A and Omniverse, and one that was only shown in like what, that one Ben 10,000 episode in the Original Series?

As to not show any favouritism, I decided to settle the issue with a shuffle of the names. Whoever gets picked, gets to appear on the grid as the last alien.

Huh. The result is not what I expected, but I am not strongly against. So yeah, thanks to RANDOM. ORG we now have a mysterious 7th alien. In time we will see him in his full glory.

Leaving Grid 2 behind, I come to ask a question.

As far as the villains are concerned, we only have Eon from outside of the MHA world. Do you wish to see major/minor villains from Ben 10's universe being incorporated into the story, or do you want me to stay closer to the original roster of villains from MHA?

If you would like to see more of Ben 10's enemies in this fic, please submit your vote to the poll I created on my FF profile, which will make it easier for everyone to cast their votes.

The link to the poll: www. fanfiction poll/polls_tab_poll. php?pollid=510932

And again, make sure to delete the spaces between the words to get the link working.

I also made the poll visible on my profile, so you might just go and vote from there.

Once enough votes be casted, and if people would want to see more of the series's enemies in here, then I will create a separate poll asking which of Ben's enemies you would want to see. If of course, you want to, but I'll be cool with it if you don't.

On the ending note, let's count all the new aliens that will appear on the Grid.

We have already seen Rath in the last chapter, so that's one of the 3 aliens I put in on my own. The remaining two will be revealed shortly in the story.

So together with Rath and the three unnamed aliens there are: Grey Matter, Swampfire, Humungosaur, Gravattack, Echo Echo and Atomix. One of those 3 unnamed aliens is the one that RANDOM. ORG helped to choose.

So, this would be the end of this small little update. I just wanted to announce the update of the fic on those two chapters mainly, ask a question for the future and to count off the aliens from the grid. So that's that.

The story will return on Saturday, with a little twist at the end of the chapter, so watch out for **Chapter 11: The Con of Rath**


	12. The Con of Rath

I don't own MHA or Ben 10, all rights reserved to their respective owners.

I am sorry for the one week delay, but another sickness combined with some personal problems made me unable to write this chapter in the correct time and the way I imagined it. I hope you can execuse me.

In response to a review stating that the current grid is overpowered; I didn't introduce Eon in his Ultimate Alien form just for the aesthetic. If you watched UA then you might remember a _certain thing _he did in the one episode he was present. Keep that in mind for the future chapters.

**Chapter 11: The Con of Rath**

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, HITOSHI SHINSO OF THE GENERAL STUDIES COURSE!" echoed the alien as he started running towards the purple haired boy "RATH DOESN'T LIKE USING HIS HEAD AND HE DOESN'T LIKE IT EVEN MORE WHEN PEOPLE TRY TO USE HIS HEAD AGAINST HIM!"

"BUT WHAT RATH DOESN'T LIKE THE MOST IS PEOPLE TELLING HIM WHAT TO DO! RATH LISTENS TO RATH AND RATH ONLY! AND ALSO VIOLENCE!"

"_What the hell is up with this thing?" _thought Shinso "_Well, no matter. I'll just use my quirk on him and finish what I started"_

"**Turn around and walk out of the ring like a good little hero" **commanded Shinso

He expected the tiger freak to stop and walk out of the bounds like he commanded like he did in his human form before.

**But he didn't stop at all**

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING HITOSHI SHINSO!" screamed the tiger "MAYBE IF I WASN'T SO PISSED OFF THEN MAYBE YOUR BRAINWASH WOULD WORK, BUT NOW YOU ARE JUST MAKING RATH MORE ANGRY!"

Shinso was utterly shocked. No one has ever managed to avoid being affected by his quirk. And not only did that tiger-looking mass of muscles do just that, but was also running at him on all fours at full speed.

And soon enough, Rath collided with him, slamming into him at full force with his shoulder.

Shinso was knocked a few feet back and into the air, before he was caught in a grip of both of Rath's hands.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, HITOSHI SHINSO OF THE GENERAL STUDIES COURSE WHO MANAGED TO GET TO THE THIRD ROUND SABOTAGING OTHER CONTESTANTS WITH HIS QUIRK! RATH DOESN'T LIKE PEOPLE WHO ARE TOO MUCH OF A CHICKEN TO FIGHT THEIR OWN BATTLES! AND HE DOESN'T LIKE PEOPLE WHO UPSTAGE OTHERS FOR THEIR PERSONAL GAINS! AND YOU ARE BOTH OF THESE PEOPLE IN ONE! SO RATH DOESN'T LIKE YOU DOUBLE AS MUCH!"

Shisno was struggling to fight his way out of Raths's grip, flailing his limbs that were not currently blocked by the tiger.

And for some otherwordly reason, he thought that the best way to get out of his predicament was to kick the alien in the crotch with all of his remaining strength.

The alien howled in pain, but did not release the boy. Morever, his grip tightened.

"DON'T THINK THAT YOU CAN HURT ME, HITOSHI SHINSO!" echoed Rath "THE ONLY REASON RATH SCREAMED IN PAIN WAS BECAUSE HE IMAGINED THE CONCEPT OF PAIN THAT THE MALE POPULATION FEELS WHENEVER SOMEONE IS KICKED IN THE CROTCH! YOU TINY LITTLE LEG CAN DO NOTHING TO ME!"

He removed one hand from his grip, and grabbed Shinso's right arm.

"WHY ARE YOU HITTING YOURSELF, HITOSHI SHINSO OF THE GENERAL STUDIES CLASS?" he mocked, as he forced the student to hit himself in the face with his right arm "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KNOCK YOURSELF OUT?"

But just as he hit the teen with his arm for the 12th time, the symbol of the watch on his chest started beeping.

"Uh oh" said Rath, before he was transformed back into Izuku.

Shisno didn't waste a second of the green haired boy's predicament. As soon as he released himself from the now not so big and muscular enemy's hands, he hit him with his right hand straight into his jaw.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME LIKE THIS IN PUBLIC?!" screamed Shinso

But this time Izuku knew that he mustn't answer anything that Shinso said. If he can't do the talking, his fists will.

He regained his composure after the not so strong of a punch that his enemy delivered, and hit him with a left sucker punch to his gut.

Shinso stumbled a few feet back, but still held his ground. No matter how close he was to the edge of the ring.

He tried to mimic Izuku's attack, but he ducked underneath it. When he was still under Shinso's outstretched arm, he kicked him at full force in his calf, forcing him to take a knee.

Shinso screamed, holding his calf, before he felt his rival's hands tightening on both of his shoulders.

Before he could react, he felt himself being elevated from the ground.

"Go flying!" screamed Izuku, as he threw the boy by his shoulders forward with all of his strength.

**And out of the bounds**

**.**

**..**

…

"LADIES AND GETLEMEN, WE HAVE THE VICTOR OF THE FIRST ROUND!" screamed Present Mic from his booth "IN A FIERCE SHOW OF STRENGTH AND STRATEGY, IZUKU MIDORIYA EMERGES VICTORIOUS!"

Izuku was understandably happy with his efforts, but his focus was on his defeated rival.

Shinso just picked himself off the ground, and ran back to the corridor he came through.

He didn't stay to shake hands, he didn't stay to say anything. Nothing.

Perhaps he was ashamed of his poor performance? Maybe he felt that he needed to do better the next time and maybe not rely on your quirk alone in situations like these?

Izuku was not sure of what was coursing throught the defeated teen's mind, but he hoped that whatever conclusion he would come up with, would be a one to better himself. He hoped he didn't make another rival that would hate his guts only because he beat him.

But what he was sure of, was the fact that suddenly a mechanical voice came out of the watch on his hand.

"Appoplexian DNA sample recognized and avalible on Grid 2. Data dump function activated. Randomizer function activated"

Appoplexian? Grid 2? Data dump? Randomizer?

Wait, did it just say "Grid 2"? Like the second set of 10 aliens to choose from Serena told him he would unlock in time?

He decided to check it out as soon as he was called off the ring and came back to his classmates in the audience.

Wait, what was that about Data dump and Randomizer functions being activated? Eh, probably nothing important.

**LINE BREAK**

"Midoriya, what the hell did you do to him? You never told us you could just go sicko mode on people like that!" exclaimed Kirishima "But the way you handled him during and after the transformation was so manly! He deserved what he got for brainwashing people like that"

"W-well, it's not like I'm proud of forcing him to beat himself on live television, but it's better to beath him now that let him cheat further"

A couple of interactions followed, before the next pair of contestants were called to the ring.

But instead of focusing on the battle, Izuku mingled with the watch. He was dying to see the new grid.

He popped the shield and turned it a couple times. He switched from the first transformation to the last, but the second Grid could not be seen anywhere.

"_What's up with that?_"he thought "_The watch said something about Grid 2 being avalible and when I want to see it it's nowhere to be seen and-_"

He stopped, as the moment he thought about wanting to see Grid 2, the shield turned on it's own, and displayed a hologram different from the ones he saw before.

No longer was it showing the original ten.

The first hologram that came up was the hulking mass of angry muscle that he just transformed into few minutes prior. Rath, as he called himself. Huh, was it a trend in the Omnitrix to always put big bulky aliens as the first transformation? Well, no matter.

Rath posed as a good hand to hand fighter, but he had a major drawback. The drawback being the fact that Izuku was not really in control of him.

To put it into words, it was like Rath acted only on his instinct of rage, and it alone. He could act and think only about the things related to it, despite how hard Izuku's mind tried to fight it.

Yes, his mind, as he was fully conscious during the transformation, but was only able to view everything through the alien's eyes. Much like when he was brainwashed by Shinso.

So Rath could be described as an overwhelmingly brute and angry force, using his brawn over brains that he could simply not controll. Well, at least he was timed out before he did some major damage to the boy's bones.

Turning the shield to the right projected a hologram of a slightly shorter frame of an armored alien. He adorned symetrical, plated armor, with spots on his shoulders and legs. His head was covered by a metalic hood, revealing his face. He looked much more like a robot than a normal transformation. But hey, looks can be deceiving.

He was in the middle of switching it to the thirds transformation, before a loud noise that erupted from the stadium caught his attention. He was so caught up in the new aliens that he forgot about the festival.

The ring of the arena was covered in a giant iceberg, courtesy of Todoroki. And sticking out of it, barely visible, was his opponent, Hanta Sero.

"WELL WASN'T THIS QUICK?!" exclaimed Mic, trying to put a spin on Todoroki's immediate victory "TODOROKI OF CLASS 1-A SECURES HIS SPOT IN THE SECOND ROUND IN A FLASH!"

Izuku swallowed nervously. If Todoroki would go up to such lenghts as to freeze the entire stadium up just to win, he dreaded what would happen if they met in the next round face to face.

**LINE BREAK**

Ok, he had to admit that he understood why the public adored the part in which they beat themselves up for their own amusement.

Isn't it amusing to watch two people that can harden their body to the state of being near unbreakable beat each other up?

Of course it is.

**But maybe for the first five minutes.**

For a quarter of an hour? Not so much. Especially when it ends in a draw that is concluded by an arm wrestling match.

And the whole match to last half an hour? Please no.

Notable was the fight between Tokoyami and Yayorozu. Both of their quirk are strong and versatile, so guessing a winner was not easy.

But the match ended rather quickly. It lasted rougly double the time that Todoroki took.

It was probably due to Momo's overthinking of her strategy. She contemplated so much that when the match suddenly begun she was caught off guard, unprepared to face a barrage of attacks that Dark Shadow dished out. Creating a simple shield to protect herself, she was unsuccesful in creating a counter attack, and was soon enough pushed out of the bounds by the recoil of the sentient quirk's strikes.

Izuku felt bad for her, as she was not able to show off the full extent of her abilities to the scouting pros. But by standing her ground, even if for a moment, to such force as Dark Shadow is, she might have gotten some recognition.

But that was not the match that he was the most anxious about. Oh no.

The match that he was worried about was the one between Uraraka and Bakugou.

He knew that Bakugou doesn't care who he hits, as long as he gets to his someone, so he didn't expect him to go easy on Uraraka.

That's why he came up with a strategy how to utilize the girl's quirk in a match against the blonde, but when he offered it to Ochaco, she flat out refused. Her reasoning being the fact that she did basically nothing during the whole previous round and was relying too much on him, and decided to take Bakugou on her own.

He had hopes that maybe, just maybe Bakugou has some deeply hidden decency about not brutalizing a girl in front of the whole country.

No, of course not. Claiming that Bakugou has any sort of human decency inside of him is like trying to make a nail out of the iron inside a human's body; completely pointless.

Blasting someone at almost point blank range? Check.

Firing off explosions that might injure bystanders? Check.

Using the words "dead" when refering to his enemy? Check.

Every point at Katsuki's Bakugou sociopathic tendencies chart was checked.

But despite Katsuki's attempts to break Ochaco, she was not deterred.

Not only did she take off a part of her P.E uniform as a faint to lure Bakugou through the smoke he created, but she tried as hard as possible to touch him and float him off bounds.

But every attack she dished out, he countered. They were in a stalemate.

But that was before she revealed her trump card. A huge mass of debris that was accumulated from the collateral damage of the explosions. A huge mass of debris, that she suddenly hurled from the sky down on him.

But he managed to counter even that. With an explosion so big, that it obliterated the debris and sent her almost out of bounds.

And after a couple of attacks from her side in desperation, she collapsed from overreaching her limit. And Katsuki was declared the winner.

Well, it's not like he didn't count that as a possibility. Yes, she was his friend, and he believed in her and her abilities and strategy, but he also knew who she was facing. Not taking his experience and abilities into consideration would not be smart.

But to be honest, they both had rougly equal chances. Too bad her attack failed, because he would love to see a real life reenactment of what happened to Caesar Zeppeli with Bakugou in his place. But not all wishes come true.

Ochaco was rushed to the infirmary on the stretchers and they were given to prepare themselves before the second round after that. As she would probably be busy for a long time at Recovery Girl's, he had no other thing to do than stretching his bones for a bit.

**LINE BREAK**

Do you know what percentage chance do you have to find a safe with a billion dolars inside on your way to work? It's 50%. You either find it, or not.

But what Izuku wouldn't guess in a million of chances would be that he would be cornered by the #2 Hero as he was aimlessly strolling through the corridors of the stadium.

"You" he said, in his low, intimidating voice "You are the only student in Class 1-A despite my son that can measure up to All Might"

"_Oh shit, not that again_" thought Izuku "_Is he going to talk me into loosing to his son to make his point?_"

He tried to walk around the massive frame of the hero, but he was blocked by his hand.

"Weren't you taught to respect your elders?" he said in an angry tone "It's disrespectful to walk away when someone's talking"

"Sorry, but I already heard how you want your son to beat me in front of All Might" he responded, not really giving a shit about respecting a hero unbecoming of such title.

"I see, then Shoto probably already told you my desires about the upcoming match. I expect you to follow accordingly and get squashed in front of All Might like I intended"

"Or what?" asked Izuku, angrily

"_Or what?_" repeated the hero through his teeth "Trust me, you don't want to know"

"What will you do, beat up a teenager?" answered Izuku with sarcasm

"I AM THE #2 HERO, I CAN END YOUR CAREER BEFORE IT EVER STARTED!" screamed Endeavor "JUST TRY TO PUSH ME, I DARE YOU"

"Well, guessing by the fact that you managed to dance around the law outlawing quirk marriages, then you probably could do just that" said Izuku, with coldness in his voice

"How did you-" said Endeavor, shocked, before he was cut off by Izuku

"To be honest, you can't do anything other than threaten me. I will fight your son on my own terms, not giving him an easy pass. And trust me, your son is not you, and no who you want him to be, and he will never be"

"And what do you know?" said the #2 sarcastically "What could some little shit with too big of a mouth know about the future #1 hero?"

"To be frank, I probably know more about your own son from a single talk than you will ever know about him in all of your life!"

Endeavor was shocked by his proclamation, and Izuku used his moment of consternation to squeeze past him and run back to his class.

**LINE BREAK**

"THANKS FOR WAITING, EVERYBODY!" exclaimed Mic, as the stadium flared to life in anticipation of the next match "WELCOME TO THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND"

"THE MAN WHO WON A HUGE VICTORY IN THE FIRST ROUND AND LITERALLY LEFT THE AUDIENCE FROZEN" he announced, as Todoroki entered the ring "TODOROKI SHOTO OF CLASS 1-A!"

He recieved a mass of cheers from the audience. Who wouldn't like to watch the son of the #2 hero in action?

"AND ON THE OTHER HAND, THE GUY WHO MANAGED TO OVERCOME MIND CONTROL AND FINISH THE MATCH WITHOUT USING HIS ABILITIES!" he announced, as Izuku stepped into the ring "IZUKU MIDORIYA OF CLASS 1-A!"

If Todoroki recieved a mass of applause, then he got double that. No, scratch that, triple the amount. Goes to show that the little performance that Rath put up was still fresh in the crowd's memory.

The two boys stood in front of each other, facing in anticipation of the beggining of the round. Neither of them intended to go easy on their opponent.

"START" exclaimed Mic

Izuku pressed the button on the watch, and the shield barely ejected before he felt that his legs were suddenly encased in ice.

"Sorry Midoriya" said Todoroki, running at him with an ice covered fist "But if I am to win this using only my ice, then I must finish this quickly"

"As if I'd go down that easily" responded Izuku, as he quickly switched between his aliens, looking for a certain one.

"_If he intends to go only with his ice side, then I'll need something hot enough to counter it. Something like..._"

He switched the shield to the transformation resembling that of a giant suit of armor. He hit the shield, just as Todoroki's hand was only a feet away from him.

Then, something weird happened.

He expected his mortal body to melt into a form of pure energy and be incased in a suit of armor, turning him into NRG.

**But he felt something entirely different.**

He felt his chest expand, his rib cage becoming more massive. He felt himself being covered in vines, covering the entirety of his body. They travelled from his legs up to his face. The vines then fused with the body part they were covering, coming into symbiosis with it. The vines that were wrapped around his head combined, and created a face.

"Swampfire!" he exclaimed, as the transformation process ended and the ice surrounding his limbs broke off "Woah, who is this?"

His consternation was cut short, as the outstretched arm of Shoto Todoroki, covered in ice collided with him.

**The punch pierced him through the chest**

Todoroki used Ice Punch. It's super effective!

The crowd gasped. Todoroki was shocked, as he didn't think that he put so much force into it. And Swampfire barely even felt something.

"Woah, what happened?" he asked, as he looked down on the hand embedded in his chest "Oh, right, I forgot"

Todoroki quickly pulled his hand out from the Methanosian's chest and jumped back, staying on his guard.

The hole he made in the chest of the alien was quickly filled by vines coming out of the space aroun the hole.

"Sweet" said Swampfire, as he saw that he was back to normal "Now my turn!"

He picked off 4 thorn-like objects off of his shoulders, two from each and threw them towards Todoroki.

The teen jumped back, before blasting half of the incoming objects with a stream of ice. The thorns, frozen, fell to the ground and shattered.

But the two remaining fell few feet before Todoroki.

**And suddenly went underground**

Before Todoroki had the time to understand what was going on, the ground on each side of him opened, and out of each hole shot a long, thick vine.

The vines latched onto his body, completely covering him.

"Man, this guy's awesome!" exclaimed Swampfire "But how the hell did I know how to do that?"

He was suddenly pulled away from his machinations, as the vines were becoming consumed by ice from withing.

As soon as they were completely covered in it, they exploded, shattering into pieces on the ground. And out of them fell Todoroki.

"I underestimated you, Midoriya" he said "But that was your one lucky chance!"

He then slammed his foot on the ground, creating an iceberg similiar to the one he used during the battle against Sero, but this time rougly half the size of it. Swampfire was encased inside of the giant structure.

"_He's packed like an ice cube right now_" thought Todoroki "_His chances of getting out of the iceberg in time are miniscule_"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, DO YOU ALSO HAVE A SENSE OF DEJA VU?" exclaimed Present Mic "THIS IS THE SAME TECHNIQUE THAT TODOROKI USED IN HIS PREVIOUS MATCH! WILL THIS SECURE HIM IMMEDIATE VICTORY LIKE BEFORE?"

"_He's not coming out. I won" _thought Todoroki

That was when he noticed that the iceberg begun to crack, from the top to the bottom.

Suddenly, the front half of it shattered, scattering the ice through the arena.

And out of the ice came an alien different to the one that the boy trapped moments ago.

A muscular frame of roughly 12 feet of height. Light brown, hard skin, with beige covering the inner side of his body. It possesed long, strong arms, rather short legs, and a moderately sized tail. A symbol of the Omnitrix was placed directly in the middle of his chest

"Humungosaur!" it exclaimed

"WHAT A TWIST OF EVENTS!" echoed Mic "NOT ONLY DID MIDORIYA GET OUT OF THE ICEBERG, BUT NOW HE HAS A DIFFERENT FORM!"

"How is this possible?" asked Shoto, schocked "I froze you solid in a different form!"

"Well, yeah, that's a funny story" said Humungosaur in his dinosaur voice "Apparently when I tried to turn back and choose another form, it automatically switched me without returning to my original state. Crazy how technology works nowadays"

"HEY CONTESTANTS, LESS TALKING, MORE FIGHTING!" echoed Mic from his booth

"It doesn't matter what form you choose, I'll still beat you!" screamed Todoroki, as he created a mass of ice spikes from the ground and shot it at him.

The alien suddenly swiped his tail towards the incoming projectiles.

The spikes shattered on the impact.

Humungosaur crushed the remaining ice underneath his heavy foot, and marched towards Shoto.

Todoroki kept creating waves of ice structures, aiming to push the alien back, but every single one of them was either destroyed by the swipe of Humungosaur's tail, or with a singular punch.

"Don't you see?" he asked "It's pointless"

Todoroki didn't answer his question, and created another mass of ice to throw at him.

"We both know it's pointless" said Humungosaur, shattering the ice with ease "You make ice, I break it down. We can go like this for eternity"

"Shut up!" screamed Todoroki, yet again trying to put a wall of ice in front of the alien.

"I undestand your reasons, I really do" he said "But you are limiting yourself!"

"You say you want to win, to be on the top" screamed the alien "But you don't deserve to be the best if you don't give it your best"

"You reject your power because of your father, but to hell with that! You are your own person!"

"**IT'S YOUR POWER, ISN'T IT?**"

Todoroki's eyes went wide, and tears started to drop from them. He finally understood.

It's not the power that makes a man, it's the opposite. The power that was forced onto him can be used to pursue his own goals, not giving a crap about Endeavor's big plans.

His angry scowl turned into a huge smile.

**Just as his left side burst with flames**

"You're right" he said, standing atop of a mass of broken ice "This is my power, not his!"

The flames grew in size, towering over Humungosaur.

"And I will show the damn bastard what I am capable of doing on my own!"

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Todoroki, for the first time without monotony in his voice "One last strike. The last standing wins!"

"You're weirdly eager" chuckled Humungosaur

"Because for the first time I can use my left side without feeling disgusted with myself and feeling subjected to my father!" he said "I want to be the best, so I'm giving it my best. Give it all you can. Don't disappoint me!"

The two contestants lustered themselves, before they both smiled. And after that, they charged at each other.

The temperature around Todoroki was so high that the ice around him turned into steam in a matter of seconds. His outstretched arm glowed brightly with the maximal extent of his left side's power.

Humungosaur rushed towards Todoroki head on. With each step, his body grew bigger and more armored, with spikes coming out of his limbs.

They both accelerated, hands outstretched. If they were to give it their all, this was the moment.

They collided with great force, even though Cementos put several slabs of concrete between them, as to limit the damage they delt to each other.

**The impact of their collision shattered the concrete and sent a massive wave of wind that blew all across the stadiun.**

The crowd was silent. So were the teachers. Hell, even Present Mic didn't say anything.

A cloud of dust coming from the destroyed concrete filled the arena, cloaking the two contestants. No one could tell who won that clash.

Little by little, the cloud subsided.

Revealing Todoroki and Izuku

**Both out of the ring**

**Both in opposite corners of the stadium**

"UNBELIEVABLE" suddenly screamed Mic "WE NEVER HAD A DOUBLE FINISH! THIS IS TRULY AMAZING!"

"PLEASE, MAY THE CONTESTANTS BE BROUGHT TO THE INFIRMARY, WHILE WE REVIEW THE FOOTAGE TO DETERIME THE VICTOR OF THE ROUND!"

U.A's medical staff quickly attended to both Izuku and Shoto, putting them on stretchers and taking them off of the destroyed arena and to the infirmary.

Izuku was barely functioning, constantly slipping from state of consciousness to unconsciousness numerous times. He could barely hear the words that Present Mic exclaimed when they were halfway through the corridor leading from the arena.

"Reviewed... Showing clearly... 1 second apart... clear win... Izuku Midoriya"

**This was the last thing that he comprehended, before he dropped unconscious.**

Yikes, so yeah, Grid 2. Been waiting for that one. And before you ask, yes, I did put 3 new aliens into one chapter. Why? To keep things entertaining. We have 3 new aliens so far (4 if you include the alien I was describing earlier, kudos to you if you guessed which one it was). Also, I need to explain a little bit about the two additional functions that have been activated.

Data Dump: Upon transformation, the basic instinct and knowledge of the specie's abilities is integrated withing host's mind, giving him full knowledge of the alien's abilities to their full extent. Basically why Izuku knew how to use Swampfire's seeds and how he knew Humungosaur could enlarge himself.

Randomizer: Does this function even needs explaination? If you watched any Ben 10 series, you know what I'm talking about. No transforming into the chosen alien (most of the time), but a random one. This way we can spice things up and not always give Izuku the upper hand, because it was getting kinda boring.

And about the way how he transforms mid forms? Well, that's another matter, that I will talk about in one of future chapters...


	13. The Final Countdown

I do not own MHA or Ben 10, all rights reserved to their respective owners.

This is the last chapter before the internship arc. Try to guess who'se agency will Izuku apply to. Let me give you a clue: This character's quirk is similiar to Izuku's. At the level of how it works, at least.

**Chapter 12: The Final Countdown**

"Ugh, where am I?"

This was the only thing that Izuku Midoriya was able to think about in that moment. The room he found himself in was one that he has never seen in this school before.

But before he received an answer, he received a hit on his forehead with a cane.

"Where do you think you are?" asked a voice of an elderly woman sitting on a chair next to his bed "The infirmary, of course. Where do you think you'd end up after roughing yourself up like that?"

He took a look around. Yes, that was certainly an infirmary, but in his dazed state he couldn't notice. And surely, he now remembered what went down in the arena. No wonder why she was so angry. He and Todoroki could badly hurt each other with their power combined. Wait a second, Todoroki. He was escorted out of the arena alongside him. So why isn't he here?

"Uhmm, sorry, but where is Todoroki?" he asked

"Oh, Endeavor's son?" she said "He left a little while ago, not soon before you woke up"

Izuku touched the back of his head. Sure enough, it was heavily bruised, courtesy of the impact of their last incursion at the arena.

The arena

The arena.

The arena..

The arena...

Oh right. He still didn't know who won the previous round. He was unconscious when they announced the results of the round.

"Execuse me, but can you please tell me who won the last round?" he asked, scratching his cheek

That question earned him not an answer, but another smack with a cane.

"Your little last ditch effort destroyed half of the arena, melted down the concrete on the ring and put both you and that boy in a possibility of irrecoverable damage to your bodies, and all you care about is who won?" asked Recovery Girl, irritated "My, what is with you young people nowadays?"

She sighed, before opening a drawer next to the boy's bed and pulling out a remote.

"But since you both didn't die and you managed to get by with your injuries without specialist treatment, then I believe that you deserve the answer to your question"

She pressed a red "ON" button on the remote and a TV in an upper corner of the room turned on.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE, THE JUDGES, TOGETHER WITH THE REST OF THE FACULTY HAVE REVIEWED THE FOOTAGE OF THE BATTLE AND CAME TO A CONCLUSION" shouted Mic "BUT SINCE ANNOUNCING SUCH AN EPIC VICTORY WITHOUT SHOWING YOU WHAT WENT DOWN WOULD BE BORING, WE WILL SHOW YOU EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST SECONDS OF THE FIGHT!"

Suddenly, the footage changed, from showing Mic in his booth, to the moment that Humungosaur's and Todoroki's attacks connected.

"WATCH CLOSELY, AUDIENCE. SINCE THE REAL THING WENT OFF TOO FAST, WE SLOWED IT DOWN FOR YOU!"

The footage showed how the concrete walls that Cementoss put up for the protection of the participants (and the audience) broke into tiny pieces in a matter of miliseconds.

Upon breaking the barriers between them, their outstretched hands collided, creating a shockwave of pure force from the point their fists collided.

They held their fists together for a few seconds, before the wave of energy they created suddenly bursted sending them both backward with incredible force.

"LOOK CLOSELY, THIS WILL BE IMPORTANT!" announced Mic

The screen was then divided in half, each half showing each of the contestants flying backwards in slow motion. But even though they were slowed, the speed was still noticable.

They both flew through the air like they were nothing. Even Humungosaur, a huge mass of muscles of almost 30 feet of height.

The footage then turned even slower, as both of them approached the bounds of the ring. A timer, counting seconds appeared over each one of them.

It froze the moment both of them finally crossed the bounds.

The timer over Todoroki displayed "5 seconds"

**The timer over Humungosaur displayed "6 seconds"**

Izuku was silent. The crowd was silent. So was the announcer.

And suddenly, the crowd flared to life, cheering loudly for the victor.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AS YOU CAN SEE FROM THE REVIEWED FOOTAGE, IT'S SHOWING THE AMOUNT OF SECONDS EACH CONTESTANT TOOK BEFORE CROSSING THE BOUNDS. AND AS YOU CAN SEE, A CLEAR WIN, WITH 1 SECOND APART GOES TO IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

Izuku's eyes went wide. He actually won that round? He didn't anticipate that he would make it as far, and he actually wouldn't mind if it was Todoroki who scored the win. But now he was in the final stage of the most important sport event of the country.

He suddenly jumped out of his bed, surprising Recovery Girl.

"Please tell me, how long have I been asleep?"

"Well" said the nurse "By now, the time for recreation and rest after the second round should be halfway through. If I were you, I'd probably go to your class and announce you are not dead"

"Thank you so much" said Midoriya, bowing "Thank you for taking care of me!"

And before she could react, or officially dissmiss him, he turned on his heel and ran through the doors of the infirmary.

The nurse shook her head.

"If that boy knew who managed to get to the finals besides him, he probably wouldn't be half as hyped to get out of here..."

**LINE BREAK**

No

No

No

Why did it always come down to this?

Why did it always come down to **him?**

He certainly didn't want that and sure as hell he didn't like that.

But the scoreboard didn't lie.

And it was clearly showing the participants of the upcoming last round.

Izuku Midoriya

**Versus Katsuki Bakugou**

He swallowed nervously. If the last time Bakugou was out for his blood, then this time, given the fact that no restrictions were placed on him, he would probably go all the way, not stopping before his rival laid defeated and broken under his feet. And he didn't like to picture himself as the guy underneath Bakugou's feet.

**LINE BREAK**

"LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAMS, PEOPLE!" shouted Mic from his booth "I HOPE YOU'RE AS HYPED FOR THIS AS I AM. TIME FOR THE THIRD AND THE LAST ROUND OF THE U.A'S SPORTS FESTIVAL!"

"FROM CLASS 1-A. YOU PROBABLY KNOW HIM FROM THE EARLIER ROUNDS, IN WHICH HE MANAGED NOT ONLY TO BREAK AWAY FROM MIND CONTROL, BUT ALSO WREAKED HAVOC SO GREAT THAT WE HAD TO REBUILD THE RING FROM SCRATCH AFTERWARDS! LET US WELCOME IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

Izuku walked towards the ring from his corridor, accompanied by a mass of loud cheers from the audience. Huh, to think they'd adore him for humiliating a fellow student and destroying the arena. People have weird tastes.

"ALSO FROM CLASS 1-A. YOU MIGHT REMEMBER HIM FOR BLASTING HIS WAY UP TO THE TOP FROM THE VERY START OF THE FESTIVAL, WHILE ALSO BLOWING THROUGH THE COMPETITON IN THE LAST ROUND. LET US WELCOME KATSUKI BAKUGOU!"

Bakugou walked towards the ring from his corridor. But unlike Izuku, he was not met with cheers. Quite the opposite, he was booed by the audience. Him going ham on Uraraka probably didn't sit well with them. Not like Izuku could blame them.

The two boys stood in front of each other. What striked Izuku about his rival was the fact that he, probably for the only time ever, looked _calm_.

"ARE YOU READY?" shouted Mic "START!"

Izuku immediately jumped backwards and pressed the button on the shield, anticipating an attack from Bakugou.

**But the attack never came**.

Izuku was shocked. Bakugou had an easy opening, a free hand to do anything, and he would rather be standing there? Not even menancingly, just standing still, lustering Izuku with his gaze. Like he was anticipating the attack.

"What, not gonna come and try to blow me into smithereens? Not gonna tell me how you're gonna kill me and how I should know my place?" asked Izuku

But Bakugou didn't answer.

"Fine, if you don't want to start, then I will" he said "So let me introduce you to our mutual old friend, Frankenstrike!"

He slammed his hand on the shield, as the hologram of the Transylian was projected.

In a blast of green, Izuku Midoriya was replaced by an alien.

But not Frankenstrike.

The alien looked at Bakugou with his green eyes and blinked a few times. Then, his cat-like face turned into an angry scowl.

"RAAAAAAATH!" it screamed, before turning his head to the symbol of the watch on his chest "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, NEWLY UPGRADED OMNITRIX. WHEN RATH WANTS TO GO FRANKENSTRIKE AND BREAK A LIMB OR TWO, THEN RATH WANST TO GO FRANKENSTRIKE AND BREAK A LIMB OR TWO! BUT SINCE YOU GAVE RATH SOMEONE WHO WON'T TRY TO KICK HIM IN THE CROTCH AS AN OPPONENT, HE WILL FORGIVE YOU!"

"AND YOU" he said, turning his attention to his stoic rival "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, KATSUKI BAKUGOU, FORMER CHILDHOOD FRIEND TURNED BULLY. RATH DOESN'T LIKE HOW YOU TRY TO KICK HIM OFF HIS GAME BY ACTING LIKE A POLAR OPPOSITE OF YOUR NORMAL SELF! SO RATH WILL PUNCH YOU SO MANY TIMES THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO GO BACK TO NORMAL AND FIGHT BACK!"

The tiger broke into sprint, charging at Bakugou, preparing a right hook.

But when his fist was close to Bakugou's unmoving face, the teen ducked to the side, evading the attack and fired off an explosion at the alien's side in retaliation.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, KATSUKI BAKUGOU" screamed Rath "RATH DOESN'T LIKE WHEN PEOPLE ONLY ATTACK AFTER THEY DODGE HIS HITS LIKE A COWARD! COME AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

The alien repeated the attack multiple times. But every single time, Bakugou dodged, firing a medium powered explosion in retaliation every time.

"I SAID STOP DODGING!" screamed the tiger "IF YOU WANT RATH DO GET ANGRIER BY YOUR DISPLAY OF COWARDICE, THEN YOU HAVE SUCCEEDED!"

The alien jumped a few feet into the air, before puncturing the ground with the claw on his hand.

Upon stabbing the ground, a shockwave rippled through the ring, cracking the concrete as it went.

When Rath was certain that the attack will connect, his rival simply boosted himself into the air with explosions, evading it eassily.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, KATSUKI BAKUGOU. RATH IS GETTING BORED BY YOU NOT DOING ANYTHING ELSE THAN EVADING. AND RATH DOESN'T LIKE TO BE BORED! SINCE YOU HAVE NO REAL FIGHT IN YOU, I WILL FINISH THIS QUICKLY!"

"LENOPAN HAMMER!" screamed Rath, as he jumped high into the air, preparing an attack with his elbow.

But Bakugou didn't move. He didn't even dodge.

The Appoplexian finally hit the blonde. He delivered a strong blow with his elbow to the boy's shoulder. How it didn't break upon hit was a mystery.

He was knocked back a few feet, nearing the bounds.

"CEREBROCRUSTACEAN METEOR!" screamed Rath, as he quickly continued the assault, headbutting Bakugou in the chest.

The hit knocked the air out of the boy's lungs, pushing him a few feet back and making him lose balance.

Seeing as his enemy was nearly defeated, Rath prepared the final part of his combination.

"VAXASAURIAN DEATH GRIP!" he screamed, as he jumped flat with his body on top of Bakugou.

His plan was to roll over his opponent, grab him by the shoulders with his hands from the back, and throw him over his head and out of the bounds with all of his force.

But what the self proclamed tactical genius didn't predict, was the fact that Bakugou changed his positioning, as he was no longer laying flat on the ground.

He curled up his legs to his chest.

The moment the alien's chest landed on top of him, he used all of his remaining strength to kick him forward. When he made sure that the Appoplexian was no longer on top of him, he fired a double handed explosion, bigger than even the one he used in a battle against Uraraka.

The alien sored through the air propelled by the force of his rivals last ditched attack.

When he finally landed and got back on his legs, he was ready to beat the everloving shit out of him in revenge. But suddenly the voice of Present Mic echoed through the stadium.

"UNBELIEVABLE, LADIES AND GETNLEMEN! IZUKU MIDORIYA IS OUT OF BOUNDS! KATSUKI BAKUGOU IS THE WINNER!"

Rath didn't know what was going on. He didn't loose, that blonde shrimp didn't do anything even remotely close to hurting him.

But then he looked down to the ground.

**To see one of his feet outside of the ring.**

"HOW DID YOU-" screamed Rath, before he was timed out and turned back into his human form.

"All this time, you thought you were the best because you got a flashy fucking quirk" said Bakugou, picking himself off ground "You don't even know how much willpower I needed to use not to rush and kill you the moment the match started"

"You think I never learn" he continued "It took me two broken limbs to finally figure you out. You think just because you have a quirk with more usages than one that you are automatically the best and you don't even have to try and pull your weight. You just go through this school on auto pilot"

Izuku's eyes went wide. It dawned on him. For once in his life **Bakugou was right**. He felt ashamed of himself. True, since he got the watch and gained proficiency with his forms he become too reliant on them, automatically thinking that it doesn't matter what alien he goes, he will win just because of his raw power. In some ways, he acted more like Bakugou than Bakugou ever acted. And if it wasn't for that, he would probably win.

"But guess what?!" screamed Bakugou "Now it's over! You're no longer the best! I knocked you down from your shiny little pedestal! You better know your place, trash!"

Blood boiled in Izuku's veins. He wanted to jump at his rival and make him spit out those words and-

No, no, he couldn't.

This is not how a hero should act.

He got too proud, too reliant on his false sense of security that his abilities provided and this is the outcome of that. He failed, he needed to live with the consequences. No matter how hard he wanted to kick Bakugou's ass, he couldn't do that.

He still scored second. It's not a bad spot. It's not like he's gonna get less offers just because of a one place difference.

God, he hoped he got any. After all, pros might not want to have someone who toyed with a human being for the crowd's pleasure and posed a real threat to their life and security in their agencies.

All left to do was to survive the awards ceremony.

**LINE BREAK**

As the media gathered and the ceremony was about to begin, a puff of white smoke covered a part of the arena.

Out of a hole in the ground, a podium on which the victors of the top 3 places stood, rose from the ground.

The podium consisted of 3 white pedestals. They varried in height, depending on the place.

The highest pedestal, being that of the first place was the one Bakugou stood one. He grinned from ear to ear with his maniacal smile.

On the second highest pedestal, belonging to the winner of the second place stood Izuku. He was trying to put on his best smiling face, despite still being angry at himself and Bakugou for messing up the final round.

And one the last, shortest pedestal, belonging to third place stood... Tokoyami.

Logically, it probably should have been Todoroki. After all, he gave quite a performance in the second round.

But Izuku knew that Todoroki actually refused the third place. His reasoning being that he didn't want to give Endeavor the satisfaction of seeing his son win just because he used his flame side. At least that's what he told Midoriya in private. And since he dropped out of the ceremony, the third place went to the next person in line, that being Tokoyami.

Midnight, the chief umpire overseeing the ceremony swatted the air with her whip. "Now let's bring up the rewards. Of course there is only one single person worthy of distributing the awards"

As she was in the middle of the sentence, a character was elevated to the top of the stadium, chuckling heartily, gathering the attention and cheers of the viewers. They couldn't mistake that laugh for any other.

"CITIZENS, I AM HERE!" he screamed, as he jumped to the air from his spot on the top of the stadium.

"Make way for the #1 Hero!" exclaimed Midnight, as All Might landed besides her, whipping up dust where he landed.

People in the audience fussed about the luck the first years at U.A posses to have the #1 Hero both teach them on a daily basis and hand out rewards for their achievements.

"So now that you are here All Might, why don't you start the celebration?" said Midnight, handing the Symbol of Peace the medals.

"Young Tokoyami" said the hero, putting the bronze medal for the third place around the boy's neck, chuckling "Congratulations, you showed great strength out there!"

"Your words humble me, sir" he responded, bowing his head

"However" continued the hero, giving him a pat on the back "You still have more training to do. Not in every situation you will be able to rely on your quirk alone"

The last sentence left Tokoyami pondering, gazing at his medal as the hero went to deliver the second medal.

"Young Midoriya" said the hero, putting the silver medal for the second place around his neck "Congratulations. You showed not only a great deal of strength, but also helped your classmate break down one of his barriers that he shielded himself with from the world, hindering his abilities as a hero in training"

"Thank you, sir" he responded, forcing a smile

"However" said the hero, patting Midoriya on the back "You must learn that relying on a strong feeling such as rage can get you only so far and as a hero you must learn how to control your emotions and not let them cloud your judgement, if you are to utilize your abilities to their full extent in your hero career"

Izuku just bowed his head in response. It's not like it wasn't untrue, he just had this kind of Deja Vu of All Might telling him harsh truth he needed to hear.

"Young Bakugou" said the hero, placing the golden medal for the first place around Bakugou's neck "Congratulations. You not only showed that a quirk is not to be used one dimensionally and that a rational calculation is an efficient way to secure the success of your plan"

Bakugou just grinned in response. He was too full of himself at the moment to even respond.

"However" said the hero, pulling closer to the boy "A good advice for the future; try not to use such explicit violence against your fellow students. The public may like that to some extent, but roughing up a female student doesn't sit well with most of them"

Bakugou still didn't answer nor did he acknowledged the advice of the hero.

"HERE THEY ARE, THE WINNERS OF THIS YEAR'S SPORTS FESTIVAL!"

"BUT LISTEN CLOSELY" he continued "ANY OF YOU FIRST YEARS COULD END UP STANDING ON THESE PODIUMS. THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TODAY; YOU CHALLENGED EACH OTHER, LEARNED, AND CLIMBED EVEN CLOSER IN YOUR WAY TO BEING PROS. I THINK THE NEXT GENERATION OF HEROES IS PROVING TO BE THE MOST PROMISING ONE YET!"

"SO I HAVE ONE THING LEFT TO SAY! I WANT TO HEAR EVERYONE REPEAT WITH ME!"

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR HARD WORK!" screamed the hero

"PLUS ULTRA!" screamed the audience

.

..

…

Huh.

That was the perfect time to say "Plus Ultra"

So thought the audience. And they weren't shy about showing All Might their dissatisfaction with it.

Guess even the #1 Hero gets to have awkward moments.

**LINE BREAK**

"Mom, is everything all right? I could see water spilling through the hole under the front door and I-" said Izuku, with his silver medal dangling from his neck as he opened the door to his apartament, before a huge wave of water washed through it.

He instinctively moved to the side, evading being completely soaked in the process.

"Let me tell you something, Izuku Midoriya, winner of the 2nd place award of the U.A sports festival!" shouted his mother, drifting on top of their living room sofa on one of the waves of water, before jumping off of it and embracing her son in a tight hug "Your mother is very proud of you! You showed them what you are made of!"

Tears formed in Izuku's eyes. He returned the hug, hugging his mother tightly.

"T-thank you mom, this means so much for me" he said, holding back sobs. This was one of the only times that he remembered his mother being so happy, and especially happy for him.

"But please tell me, where did this water come from?" he asked, pulling himself out of the hug a little

"Oh" she responded, sniffing "I got so emotional watching you on the TV and I couldn't stop the waterworks and-"

"Mom" he interrupted, breaking her from her apolegetic monologue "You want me to help cleaning it up?"

"Yes honey, that would mean a bunch to me" she said, sniffing less "You're my little hero, son"

"Don't mention it, mum" he said, finally breaking from the hug

He went to their closet, looking for some dry cloth to dry some of the leftover tears. It was going to be a long process...

**LINE BREAK**

In a barren room, with nothing but a chair and a TV sat a man in black spandex, looking at the screen of one of his gloves. It was showing a large amount of text.

"Hmm, very interesting" he said, reading parts of the text "Kineceleran and Ectonurite during the villain attack, Necrofriggian and Nosedeenian during the first round of the tournament, a Galvanic Mechamorph and a Thep Khufan during the second, and an Appoplexian, Methanosian and Vaxasaurian in the third? This incursion might be the most entertaining of them all"

Eon stood from his chair and clenched his fist.

"**Just as entertaining will be crumbling him down, one alien after another, untill there's nothing left. Mark my words, Izuku Midoriya. We will meet soon, and I will get you, dead or alive**"


	14. Trial of the Dragon

I do not own MHA or Ben 10. All rights reserved to their respective owners.

It might come off to some as a major bummer, but this story won't feature Stain and the Hero Killer Arc will be heavily changed. I decided, as in this story Iida is not featured in Izuku's inner circle that it would be pointless to include character development for him, hence why I introduced Eon as a replacement for Stain. This arc will be rather Izuku-centric. I undestand if you are opossed to it and dislike my decision and decide to quit the fic. No hard feelings, tastes are different.

Also, I decided to postpone the picking of hero names untill the arc with the internships is over.

Additionally, I will include two minor hero OC's in _certain _hero's agency. They will play a minor role for the time being and they may or may not appear again in the future. If you dislike me manipulating the world of MHA more than I already have, let me know and I will try not to interfere as much.

**Chapter 13: Trial of the Dragon (Internship Arc Part 1)**

954.

Nine hundred and fifty-four.

That's how many internship offers were laying in front of Izuku at his desk.

The boy stared at them with wide eyes.

Yes, he expected to get some purely based off of his second place in the festival. Maybe not as much as the first place, but still some.

But to get a whole 954 of them?

It was more than Todoroki got by around 20.

And surprisignly, it was almost double the amount that Bakugou got.

It's weird for the second place victor to get more recognition that the actuall winner. But Bakugou's quite visible anger issues might have played a big role in that.

Staring at the big pile of offers weirded him out almost as much as when he was recognized by multiple people in his train ride to school and asked to sign autographs. It felt really weird, but at the same time really good to be recognized for something publicly for the first time in his life.

But him being weirded out on that day couldn't possibly compare to how he felt during the night of the festival.

**LINE BREAK**

Because feeling anxiety of sudden recognition couldn't be compared to randomly floating in a vacuum of space with two green talking heads.

"**Look Serena, if it isn't Izuku Midoriya**" said one of the heads

"_My my Bellicus, I propose that is Izuku Midoriya_"

The teen's face was twisted in utter shock. How could he possibly wind up back here? The transformation of Alien X was sealed away! No, this must be some sort of dream and-

"**You are correct. The Celestialsapien transofrmation has been sealed away**" said Bellicus, breaking Izuku off of his train of thought "**But this is not a dream**"

Oh right, the heads could read his mind. He forgot. But still, what the hell?

"H-how so? Then if it isn't a dream, and Alien X is sealed away, then how come I can talk to both of you, when you are both inside Alien X?!" rambled Izuku

"_Well, the transformation is indeed not in your grasp at the moment, but that doesn't mean we can't force it on you if we want to speak to you_" said Serena with a smile

"Huh?" asked Izuku "What do you mean "force it on me"?"

"**She means that if we both come to an agreement to talk to you about a certain matter, then we can manipulate the DNA stream in the watch to manually transform you into a Celestialsapien"**

"Wait, wait, wait" said Izuku "Then what you're saying is that I am-"

"_Currently transformed into "Alien X" and floating over the bed in your room? Yes, yes you are_" said the second face, cheerfully

Izuku didn't know what to think. True, the heads forced him into this transformation against his will, but since they have never done it before they must have something important to discuss with him. He decided to question them.

"Ok, so since you wanted to talk to me about something, what is it?" asked Izuku

"**First of all, I personally wanted to congratulate you for what you have accomplished so far**" said Bellicus, with amusement in his voice "**Not only have you finally stood up for yourself, but you managed to break more bones on your way to become who you are now than I would ever anticipate. And how you managed to unlock the Appoplexian in that little tournament? That was delightful! The humiliation that you put that boy through was a pleasure to see**"

"_Even thought I don't quite share Bellicus's reasoning, I do believe that you deserve congratulations. You managed to use the watch not only for blatant destruction, but also to save lives. If it wasn't for it you probably wouldn't be able to help your classmate see the error of his ways in the second round, pulling him out of the darkness that surrounded him. I am truly proud for you_"

"**But enough for fueling your ego. We came to warn you**"

"Warn?" asked Izuku "Warn about what?"

"_There's a great evil from beyond this dimension lurking in the shadows_" said Serena "_And this evil has set it's eyes on you as it's prey_"

"Whoah, what do you mean "beyond this dimension"?" asked Izuku "And what is this whole "set me as it's prey" business?"

"**We Celestialsapien are nigh omnipotent, but even we know that sharing any more knowledge with you will cause your future to take a wrong and a gruesome turn**"

"What the hell?!" screamed Izuku "First you tell me that there's some evil from far beyond our dimension out for my blood and then you can't tell me what it is? How could I defend myself if I don't know what I should defend myself against?!"

"_It breaks my heart to leave you with so little knowledge of a threat that can bring death upon you, it really does. But there is nothing we can do about it_"

"**Wait, Serena**_**" **_suddenly spoke up Bellicus "**I believe that there is a way to give our guest a hint that could be of use for him**"

"_My my, and how do you plan on doing this without blessing our guest with too much knowledge of what's to come?_"

"**It's simple; we give him something enigmatic which will only make sense when met face to face with the danger. I propose a voting to put my plan into motion**"

"Can't you just like, say it to me?" asked Izuku "You know that I'm right here and can hear everything?"

"**It seems that you forgot how we Celestialsapiens decide our every action. We deliberate, when we want to do something we start a vote for it. If it wasn't for rules such as this your universe would probably not exist at this point**"

"_My, I believe your idea to be a very good one, Bellicus_" said Serena "_Seconded!_"

Both of the heads turned to Izuku, as if they were expecting something.

"Uhhhh" dragged Izuku, trying to remember what the voices used to say to conclude a voting "Umm... Motion carried?"

"**Very well. Since the voting has been concluded with all in favor, I will disclose the information to you**"

"**Don't trust anyone, especially yourself**"

"Huh?" asked Izuku "That's it? I can lose my life, and your adive is to not trust myself?!"

"**That's the nature of this advice. It will make sense only in a certain time. And then you will be thankful for it**"

"_Bellicus, don't you think that we took away too much of our dear guest's sleep time away from him?_"

"**Yes, I believe that it is time for him to go**"

"Wait, I have questions! How do I turn off that randomizer function-"

"_Motion carried!_" exclaimed Serena, not letting Izuku finish his sentence

He felt himself being pulled out of the vast space he was in just now and quickly fell flat on his face on his bed.

"Hmph, some advice they give" said Izuku, as he laid back to sleep "Nothing like a vision of possible death with a side of self distrust. I'm sometimes glad that they sealed that alien away. Dealing with them is a pain"

**LINE BREAK**

Ugh, he must have trailed off, thinking about _that _night. He just kept thinking about that weird advice from Bellicus all over again and the supposed threat looming over him.

But he needed to return to reality, as that threat was not the only thing that was looming over him. He also needed to choose which hero agency he wanted to take up on their internship offer.

He opened the thick folder the offers came in. He sighed in relief, as he saw that they were organized in numerological order so he didn't have to search through random names of heroes and agencies alike.

He looked at the first offer with squinted eyes. It was from All Might's agency.

Huh, to think that the #1 Hero would want him in his agency. But that was probably due to him wanting to make up for his past mistakes or try to convince him to that thing he wanted him to do, and Izuku didn't want to get a spot in an internship out of pity or for the man's personal gains. He set that offer aside.

The next offer was from the #3 Hero, Hawks. Huh, go figure that he wouldn't get an offer from Endeavor. The old bastard probably didn't want someone defiant and knowing of his misdeeds in his keep. He put the offer on top of that of All Might's.

Save for Endeavor not sending an offer, every single hero from the spot from under 3 to 952 did. At least that is what he discovered after leafing through the offers from spot 50 and under. Huh, that's quite a large crowd.

It would be pointless to go over each one of the offers, he would probably fall asleep before he would be halfway through checking each individual hero who sent a request.

He put his head in his palms, thinking.

Hmm.

Hmm..

Hmm...

A thought crossed his mind.

The way how the hero system administered each and every hero a coresponding rank, labeling people automatically reminded him much of how the Pokemon competetive tiers worked.

He picked up the offers from the spot 1 to 12 and spread them over his desk.

Rationally speaking, the Top 10 heroes are a real life representation of the Ubers tier. Wait, not Top 10, heroes from spot 2 to 12.

All Might, with the huge amount of heroic deeds and unmatched power was much out of reach of the Top 10 and therefore Ubers.

In comparison, he was the Mega Rayquaza of the Hero system and he probably belonged in a separate tier with no restrictions and no one to match him.

That left the heroes from spot 3 to 12 as the de facto Top 10 in his case.

He looked through the offers once again.

Hawks, the Wing Hero was the #1 in this hero version of Ubers tier. So popularity speaking, an Aegislash.

And the last but not least was Kamui Woods, at #12. In Pokemon counterpart, a Darkrai.

Huh, how easy was to label the top heroes of this country random as Pokemon of their respective tiers.

The 50 something heroes underneath the Top 10, or Ubers going with his line of thought would be the OverUsed tier, meaning contenders for the Top 10 and other heroes underneath them represented lower tiers.

But Izuku knew that not popularity made a hero or a Pokemon. It's their abilities and what he could benefit from joining with them that mattered. He decided to check the Top 10 with that logic.

Hawks. Popularity speaking he was an Aegislash, but that's where his assets ended. True, some people would blindly join the agency with the highest ranking, but where's the point? You apply to learn something, not to brag about the agencie's scores.

Moving to the next offer, Beast Jenist. Control over fibers was a really versatile Quirk and the hero himself was #4 in the country, but this is probably not what he was looking for, again, he saw no benefits other than agencie's ratings.

This issue repeated multiple times when searching through the Top 10 ranking. Izuku was really worried that there was no one there that he could learn anything from and maybe he should have stopped looking at the rankings and just look at the heroes themselves and not the agencies and-

That's when he was pulled out of his inner rant. He saw an offer that genuinely sparked his interest.

Being in the Top 10 (optional)? Check.

Really high hero statistic as noted in his Hero Journals? Check.

But most importantly: Quirk similiarity? Check.

That's what he was looking for. A person with abilities that on some level were similiar to his own.

Also, the office he would intern in was really close to his home so he could evade all the unwanted attention he would get by taking the train. Splendid.

He pondered a bit, questioning himself if he made a correct choice. He ultimately decided, after scrolling through the next ten following offers. This was the one he was going to take.

He walked up to Aizawa's desk, the selected offer in hand.

"Mr. Aizawa?" he asked, waking the teacher from his sleep "I have selected my internship"

"This quickly?" asked the teacher, rubbing his eyes "Did you just pick the first one from the top or picked randomly?"

"Actually-"

"Actually, I don't care. Just give me the form so I can place it in a binder and go back to sleep" said Aizawa

Aizawa took the form from Izuku's outstretched hand and put in an open binder signed with the boy's name.

He put the offer from "Ryukyu Hero Agency" inside and closed it, putting it back with the other binders.

**LINE BREAK**

Izuku felt really anxious, standing in front of the skyscrapper-like structure that was Ryukyu's agency. It reminded him of how he felt when he stood in front of U.A's gates for the first time. And since that went well for him, he didn't see why this shouldn't.

But this time he checked for any loose bricks in his way. He had no Uraraka by his side to help him this time.

He opened the double doors leading to the building and marched towards a receptionist stand close to the entrance.

"Umm, execuse me?" he said, attracting attention from the woman sitting at the desk, looking at her computer "I-I am here for an internship"

"Oh, you're that kid from the festival's finals! So nice that you decided to join us" said the receptionist, recognizing him "Take the elevator by the coffee machine and select "40". Ms. Rykyu's office is behind the door facing the elevator"

Izuku bowed his head in gratitude, before walking towards the elevator.

"Wait!" shouted the receptionist, halting him in his tracks.

He turned around, to see her holding a photo of him as Rath, headbutting Bakugou in their finals fight in her hands.

"Can I please have your autograph?" she asked

"S-sure..." said Izuku signing the photo, again being reminded about his loss against Bakugou

"Thank you!" said the woman, visibly happy with the young intern's signature "Oh, I almost forgot!"

She handed him an ID card attached to a string.

"This is your official Internship ID" she explained "This official temporary badge not only will help you if anyone in the office questions why a teenager is running around here, but it also works as a temporary permit, allowing you to use your quirk in public in situations that require it"

Izuku took the card, placing it around his neck and bowed his head, thanking the woman. He then walked to the elevator and selected the 40th floor as the woman told him to.

As he went up, he examined the card he was given, accompanied by elevator music.

Huh, a neat piece of plastic. Not only a free pass in the office, but also a permit allowing him to go alien when the situation called for it. Until now, that was only possible on U.A's grounds. He wondered if going to the office was a "situation that required quirk usage".

He was stopped in his machination of exploiting the temporal benefit by the elevator stopping.

When he got out, he saw a pair of doors in front of him, just as the woman told him. He slowly approached the doors and knocked on them a few times.

He heard no response.

"_Huh_" thought Izuku "_Maybe she's out and didn't tell her staff? Or maybe she didn't hear?_"

Contradictionary to what he learned from a young age, he pressed the knob on the door, opening them without hearing a "Come in" before.

Just as he entered the disproportionally large room through the small doors, something crashed on the wall to his right.

He jumped in shock and looked at the object. It looked like some sort of robot, reminding him of those at U.A's training rooms he recently started visitting to hone his skills.

"Oh, sorry about that" said a woman's voice on the opposite side of the room "I didn't think you'll come that early, so I decided to have some fun with the surplus training bots we have left over from a recent shipment. I hope you are not hurt"

The figure to which the voice belonged came closer, revealing it's shape. In front of Izuku stood a big, white, scaly dragon, with wings stretching from it's back and a blonde hair with a green band on it's head.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners?" it asked, before it started shrinking.

In a matter of seconds, the dragon shrinked considerably and changing forms.

In a place of the creature stood a tall, blonde woman, wearing a red qipao and a long fringe on the right side of her face. She walked towards Izuku and reached out her hand towards him.

"Ryuko Tatsuma, but you can call me Ryukyu" she said, shaking Izuku's arm "It's a pleasure to have you!"

"I-I should be thanking you for sending me an offer" mumbled Izuku, shocked by how friednly the heroine was

"Come, take a seat" she said, pointing towards an empty chair in front of her desk "We have matters to discuss"

They both took their place on the opposite sides of the desk.

"Tell me, Midoriya" she said, suddenly turning serious "Why did you choose my agency?"

"Huh?" asked Izuku "Why do you ask?"

"Did you choose my agency at random, or did you pick it because it was the highest ranking agency that sent you an offer?" she said with venom in her eyes

"None of these!" quickly responded Izuku "I chose this agency because you are one of the only heroes that have a quirk working similiar to mine and I though your agency is the one I would learn the most at!"

The heroine looked at him wtih one eye open, looking as if she expected more.

"Also" added Izuku under his breath "The commute's pretty good too"

Suddenly, Ryukyu exploded in laughter, shocking Izuku with her sudden change of demeanor.

"I was just testing you" she said through the laughter "I just wanted to see if you had the right goals with this internship. And yeah, I must admit that the commute's pretty good as well"

Izuku tried to laugh with her to mask his anxiety.

"Ok, enough, we have actuall matters to discuss" she said "And those matters corespond to the reasons why I sent you an offer"

"I watched your performance in all of the festival's rounds. Out of all of them, you were probably the best. Versitaile, quick on the uptake, planning. Those are good qualities of a hero. But then you advanced to the third round"

A knob formed in the boy's stomach. He guessed what she was pointing towards.

"I must say, I was disappointed" she said "All of these versitaile forms and you just decided to brute force through the third round"

"Now, from what little dialogue I was able to process from "Rath" it is safe to guess that you started to transform randomly, is that right?"

"Y-yes, that's right"

"But still, that doesn't disprove the point that you focus on using only the raw power of the transformation, not relying on your own instincts"

Izuku's face turned sour, as another person pointed out the obvious to him.

"But there is potential inside of you" she continued "You are an unpolished diamond, which I and my subordinates will do our best to polish to it's brightest"

"Your subordinates?" questioned Izuku "I thought this internship will be only with you"

The heroine chuckled.

"You will intern with me personally only if you prove to me through learning from two of my subordinates that you are ready. You will have to learn to rely not only on your raw strength but also your senses. You will also need to get ahold of your temper and learn how to control that little rage of yours that made you flunk the finals if you want to succeed as a pro in the future. Only if the two that you'll learn from announce to me that you are ready, we will proceed with our own internship. But if you fail to pass the required training, I will have to mark your internship as failed"

The knob inside Izuku's stomach turned even tighter. He had a small time frame to prove himself to Ryukyu or he would fail his internship.

"We have only a week, so you better try your best" said the heroine, putting on a smile.

"**Day one of your internship starts right now!**"


	15. Trust your nose

I do not own MHA or Ben 10. All rights reserved to their respective owners.

Sorry for the lack of activity in recent week, but I have been entirely sucked into a certain Minecraft Pixelmon server for quite a while. But now, given that I have a 2 week long break from school, and my Scyther killed a Hidden Ability Female Slowbro with his Night Slash after it's 2 Curses on a server that allows breeding (female pokemon have a 60% chance to pass a Hidden Ability to an egg) I just want to die inside from this fact in this very moment because I should have known that a 130 attack high crit chance move coming off of Scyther could bypass def buffs and I need a break from the server, I will now post more consitently and probably make some surplus chapters for the future if I ever decide that I hate myself and go on another HA Slowpoke/Slowbro hunt because I want that sweet, sweet HA Slowking for my team.

Turned into quite a Pokemon-based rant there, sorry about that. Will keep that out in the future. But if I find that fucking Pokemon, you can be sure as hell I'm gonna boast about it in a future chapter.

**Chapter 14: Trust your nose (Internship Arc Part 2)**

Izuku wasn't certain about what was about to happen, as he was lead to an empty, spacious room with nothing else that an open window, a few buttons on a wall next to the doors and a couple of big speakers in each corner of it.

The only thing that the Dragoon Hero said to him was that someone would "Bounce by the room and start his training"

Huh, so nothing out of the ordinary. No robot throwing, no giant dragons almost hitting him with one of the aforementioned robots. Cool, he could work with that.

But something irked him about the frasing of that sentence.

"To bounce by" usually ment that someone would arrive in a certain place in a certain time for a short period of time in the close future. But since he was told that this was the room he was supposed to train in, or at least he bellieved it to be, the phrase didn't make much sense.

And of course, in the normal Izuku fashion, he started overthinking the meaning behind the heroine's words.

Is he gonna be given a task by one of Ryukyu's subordinates that he needed to perform on his own in this room? Is he gonna be taken to another room in a second? Was this some elaborate patience training, based on-

He was suddenly pulled out of his train of thought, as he heard something from outside of the window.

It was like a sound of something being ejected high into the air with great force, struggling against the wind. With some weird metalic clinking mixed into it?

Before he had time to go over to the window and examined, he was met face to face with the source of the sound.

Through the window jumped a man with his legs consisting of two long springs, making a pirouette in the air as he landed with a clanking noise. A wide smile adorned his face, as he closed the window and turned to Midoriya after the showcase of his talent. He quickly cut the distance between them on his spring legs.

"So you're Midoriya?" he asked, as he extended his hand "It's great to finally meet you in person!"

"T-thank you" said Izuku, nervously shaking the man's hand "Mister..."

If they were in an anime, the frame would freeze on the man's face and explain who he is and what his abilities are.

It would probably go something like this:

Hero Name: The Extendable Hero "Spring"

Real name: Jun Danryoku

Quirk: "Spring"

Using his quirk he is able to turn any part of his body except for his head into a durable spring that grants him elastic abilities and allows him to reach spaces unavalible to others. He can also use them to deliver strong blows with whatever limb he decides to transform. Depending on his will, he can extend each of his springs up to 5 metres. If any of his limbs are damaged or destroyed, upon changing them back his original limbs will still be intact.

"Name's Jun" said the hero "But you can call me Spring"

Izuku didn't recognize the hero's name. He lustered his costume to check if he has seen him somewhere before.

The man had a pink face mask covering the upper part of his face. His hair, colored to be ligh blue, were styled in a way that made them resemble a spring. He wore a seemingly heavy vest, made of multiple sheets of material. It's upper part was pink, with big "S" in the middle, when the rest of it was white. It didn't cover his arms, for some reason. Similiar to his vest, the grey trousers he had one only covered a tiny sliver of skin above the knee, exposing the rest of his muscular legs, of which the lower parts covered a pair of brightly pink sneakers.

"Oh" said the hero, as he spotted how Izuku was analyzing him with his eyes "Yeah, you probably don't know who I am. Sorry to tell you, but your current teach is far outside of the Top 200 for the time being, so don't feel bad for not recognizing me"

"Huh?" said Izuku, as he was pulled out of searching his mental database of heroes searching for the man in front of him "You are one of those people who were supposed to help me?"

"Sure am, pal!" exclaimed the hero "I'm the first part of your test. I'm here to teach you to work with your instincts other than the one to bluntly smash all that is around you"

"But before we begin" said the hero "Safety"

He pulled a large sports bag from around his back, that Izuku must have missed during the man's priouette. Out of the bag, he pulled a big, sturdy-looking pair of boxing gloves.

"I'm here to help you, not kill you" said the hero "So this is a precaution so I do the first, not the second. I'll need your help putting them on though. Here, hold these for a second"

He passed the gloves to Izuku and as soon as he did, his arms and hands turned into springs, just like his legs a moment ago.

"Whoa" said Izuku, as his hero fanboyism upon seeing a new, never previously seen quirk kicked in "How does your quirk work?"

"It's actually pretty simple, kid" he said, as he lodged the end of each of his springs into a socket on each of the gloves "I basically turn my limbs and parts of my torso into springs. Not some high-tech fancy stuff, just regular springs. And as springs do, they do spring things, like being extendable, jumping high and the list go on. It's pretty simple, compared to some other quirks out there"

Izuku composed a mental equivalent to a chapter in his Hero Analysis notebooks with each sentence said by Spring. He had to gather all possible knowledge if he wanted do pull it off.

"And because the ends of those springs are rather sharp and I much more like knocking villains out rather than killing them, I need these" he said, as he adjusted the gloves "These were made just for me to allow me to utilize my hands without tearing someone a new one. With these I hit hard, but not as bad as without them"

"So" said Izuku, as he saved the mental note onto his hard drive in his brain "What will I need to do to pass your test?"

"Oh, that's simple" said the hero, smiling "You just have to hit me and force me onto the ground"

.

..

…

….

…..

That's it?

This big test, that was a hit or miss on him moving up in his internship was just slamming someone onto the ground?

What was all this worrying about?

"That's it?" asked Izuku "Whew, from what Ryukyu told me, I though it would be harder than that"

"Oh, Ryukyu assumed you would probably say something like that" said the hero with a devious smile "That's why she decided to make it more... _interesting_"

Izuku felt cold sweat running over his body. He did it again. He just dug his grave deeper than it already was.

Of course Ryukyu wouldn't make such a big claim without her tests living up to them. He, again, got too full of himself for his own good. And this was his consequence.

Spring walked towards the buttons on the wall that Izuku spotted previously.

"Of course, it wouldn't be that hard to just beat me up like this, especially given how unpredictable you can be" said the hero "That's why we'll add something else to the mix"

He turned his legs into springs, on pair with his arms. He flicked the first switch. Once he did, the lights went out.

"Fighting in the darkness is certainly harder" he said, as he moved his legs a bit, making a squeaky sound "But with those making so much noise during each movement, it would still be easy for you to locate me. But luckily for me, and less luckily for you, we have something to do about it"

He flicked a second switch. Once he did, each of the speakers in the room started generating sound.

One of them played music, the second of them replayed some kind of old radio soap opera, the third was static, and the last one was a news report. What connected each of them, was the fact that they were rather loud. Louder than you would want your radio to be. It was rather not pleasing

"Now I think the chances are evened out" screamed Spring, so that Izuku could hear him through the noise "Remember, hit me and pull me to the ground and you pass! And no cheating or destroying your surroundings! Test starts NOW!"

The hero shouted and then fell silent, leaving Izuku figuratively and literally, in the dark. Even the window had it's courtain lowered, so that it would not aid him with a sliver of light.

Izuku stood in place, thinking of a strategy. The man was agile, and probably quite swift, given the rooms rough measurements and how close the walls he could bounce off were.

He needed something that could match him. He had one alien in mind.

"All right!" said Izuku, as he pressed the button on the watch and turned the shield a few times "Come one, Snare-oh"

His hand almost slammed on the display.

Almost, because just a second before it did, something hit him on the back with such force that he fell to the ground. The hero didn't lie, those punched still hurt like a bitch.

But how did he get such a clean shot on him? They were both in the darkness, so their field of vision should be equal-

"Night vision goggles, kid!" shouted the hero throught the darkness, almost as if he was reading his mind "What, you thought I would make myself blind as well? That's a part of the test!"

Great. Not only the hero outranged and outsped him, but he also cheated. Huh. Great.

Izuku stood up from the ground and again pressed te button on the watch. No strike came this time.

He smashed his hand agains the shield when it displayed the mummy-like alien.

And surprisingly enough, he got what he wanted.

"Oh, Snare-oh?" he asked himself in surprise after the transformation "Great!"

Well, he didn't quite see himself, he only "felt" he went Snare-oh. Because even in an alien form, his eyesight was still impacted by the egyptian darkness (pun intended).

He waited, anticipating another attack and trying to hear the hero moving through the darkness. But he didn't succeed in either.

"_Focus, focus_" Snare-oh thought "_The sooner I beat him, the sooner I get to the next stage. Only a matter of time before he slips up and-_"

The mummy's inner machinations were cut short, when he heard a sound of a cerain hero's springs on a wall to his right.

"Got you!" said Snare-oh, shooting out his bandage hand in the direction of the sound.

But his fingers grasped nothing but air.

"Who gots who?" asked the hero, as he delivered a punch to the alien's mask from the opposite direction with one of his gloves "Try harder next time!"

The impact of the punch moved Snare-oh a couple of feet back, but luckily he didn't fall over this time.

"_Ugh, how does he do that?_" thought the mummy "_I could hear him over there, but then he was on the opposite end! It doesn't make any sense_"

No.

He didn't just fake his own sounds.

It was all this speakers jabber that made him think that. Combined, it must have made a sound similiar to the springs.

He had an idea. He was told he can't destroy the speakers, but he wasn't told he could "mute them".

He extended both of his arms in the approximate direction of the speakers next to him. Each arm shoot out and quickly wrapped themselves around the devices. It muted them, much to his content.

"Didn't know you'd go that route!" screamed the hero "But you still have to try harder!"

Snare-oh suddenly felt that both of his arms have been severed with a quick motion. Since Spring had his gloves on, he had to cut them off with his legs. Crud, that's another plan down the drain.

"_Okay_" thought the alien "_I need a Plan C_"

**LINE BREAK**

Plan C, Plan D, Plan E and so on all amounted to nothing.

Each time the hero had an upper hand over him.

No matter how hard he tried to make out a sound of Spring and no matter how many times he changed aliens, he still didn't manage to even lay a finger on the man.

Over 3 hours down the drain.

"Well, so that's that" said Spring, as he flicked the lights back on and the speakers off "You had a few quite good ideas, kid, but it's enough for today"

"Huh?" asked Izuku "You mean I have to repeat that tomorrow?"

"You sure do pal" answered the hero "You won't pass until you defeat me. Remember, practice makes perfect. You'll do better next time!"

Izuku swallowed hard. He hoped that next time was gonna come soon, or he would have no next time.

**LINE BREAK**

Living room area? Cleared

Every device that could play sounds he could find in his house? Set up and ready

The model train he got for Christmas when he was 5 that made a lot of noise? Set on a railway around the selected area, imitating his target

Every window and source of light? Covered

His imitation of the exercise was ready.

It may sound and look really disproportioned and even childish compared to the original, but it's the best he could do. He was limited by the technology he could use at the time.

He turned on every sound projecting device he could find and turned off every single light in the room. He powered the model train and set it in motion.

He then sat in middle of the living room, trying to catch out the sound of the train from all of the jabber around him.

Wait.

Wait..

Wait...

There it is!

Izuku jumped in the direction where he though he heard the train's wheel grinding against the rails. But like in the original exercise, he grasped nothing but air.

Listening was really not his best side. He was rather a man of the pen rather than ear. And in an environment such as this, he was basically blind. Well, deaf, to be precise.

He put his face in his hands. How was he going to beat the hero, if he can't even beat a model train.

**That's when he smelled it.**

A smell, that travelled around the living room.

It smelt like... _fire?!_

He immediately jumped up and turned the closest light on.

The source of the smell was his old train, slowly making his way around the rails. But this time, smoke rose from the front of the first locomotive.

"Shit!" shouted Izuku, before he rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket he immediately filled with water.

He rushed to the train and ripper out the locomotive in the front, putting it in the water. The smoke sizzled out, as whatever reaction that was going underneath it's masks ceased.

"Whew, good I felt it before it burned the whole place down" said Izuku, placing the bucket on the ground "The batteries must have gotten old and caught fire. I should have known better than to take that old thing out"

This was certainly an experience. Not a golden one, but an experience.

"If I didn't smell the fire I'd be in for a fire hazard" said Izuku as he cracked his wrists.

And then suddenly his eyes went wide.

That was it!

A simple model train malfunction made him realise the mistake of his ways.

Fine, he can't see the man and he sure as hell can't hear him, but nothing stopped him from _smelling _him.

But then the reality hit him.

Sure, it's easy to say but harder to do. Try as he may, but he can't exactly sniff out a human's scent with his nose.

After all, he's not a dog and doesn't have such a sensitive nose.

Not a dog

Not a dog.

Not a dog..

Not a dog...

Suddenly a wide smile plastered itself around his face. Sure, he wasn't himself a dog, and didn't have a dog as a transformation in the watch. But he believed he had something even better.

**LINE BREAK**

"You seem weirdly eager, kid!" said Spring, as Izuku walked into the test room from the day prior "Good to see you in such high spirits"

"I had myself a proper rest and I'm ready to take the test, Mr. Spring" said Izuku, trying to sound like he didn't stay up during the night thinking of a game plan "Can we begin?"

"Well, I can't refuse someone as hyped as you. But first I need to-" said Spring, before he was cutt of by Izuku's actions.

The teen quickly jumped to the buttons on the wall and flickered them one by one. The lights went off and the familiar buzzing from the speakers ensued.

"Well, I hope your plan is half as good as is your motivation!" screamed Spring "Test starts NOW!"

This was the signal that Izuku was waiting for.

He quickly pressed the button on the watch and switched in to the second grid. He chose a frame that he never used before and motioned with his hand as if he was going to press it.

That was the moment Spring waited for. He ejected himself towards the boy with his gloves in front of him, trying to repeat the attack from the previous day.

But Izuku this time was prepared. As quickly as he booted up the watch, he fell flat on the ground, making the Extendable Hero bounce off the wall behind him back to his original location.

"Nice one, kid!" screamed Spring "Nice trick there!"

"_This is not the only trick I have set up_" thought Izuku, as he finally slammed his hand on the displayed hologram.

His hands and body was covered by thick, gray fur. His arms grow bigger and more muscular, his hands ended with four sharp claws. His legs turned longer and lankier and his feet were adorned by three sharp ended toes, two in front and one behind. His chest grew more massive and more muscular and was covered by a green jumpsuit. His skull enlarged, as did his head. It was, like the rest of his body, covered in gray fur, but darker, longer and more fuzzy. His ears piped up and grew in size. His jaw enlarged and grew forward, growing additional sharp teeth as it did.

As the light from the transformation subsided, a new form stood in place of Izuku.

"Blitzwolfer!" it exclaimed.

But a second later, the werewolf pressed his hands over his ears and closed his eyes, visibly in pain.

"Oh crap!" he said to himself "I forgot how sensitive dog ears are!"

The pain pulsed through his head. It was so bad he couldn't even keep his eyes opened, much less do anything with his arms as he needed to cover his ears.

Spring utilized this moment to deliver a strong jumping punch to the werewolf's chest, sending him crashing back into the wall behind him.

He needed to act. He will never complete the test if he just stands there and takes a beating.

He put his theories into motion. He closed his eyes completely and stuck more hind fur into his ears to minimize the noise. He needed to follow the smell.

Still with his back to the wall, he started sniffing.

He smelled the paint that the room was recently painted with.

He smelled the smoke in the air from behind the closed window.

He smelled the metal on the speakers.

But most importantly

**He smelled Spring**

Many things he smelled, only one was in rapid motion. To his sense of smell, it was like a ball, bouncing from wall to wall.

In certain terms, he could say he saw the man moving. Or his smell, at least.

And he sure as hell saw when the man made a motion to strike him again.

And he let him get close.

Close enough to be in his range.

When Spring was two metres away from him, flying towards him with an extended hand, the werewolf's jaw opened like a flower, splitting it in four equal parts.

Before the hero could react, a powerful soundwave blew from the alien's face, sending him flying backwards.

He could only see Blitzwolfer's movements, as he dashed towards him when he was still lying on the floor, trying to get up.

The alien put his big foot on the hero's chest.

"Okay kid, I gotta admit, that was some Stranger Things level scare you got me there" said the hero, chuckling "I yield"

**LINE BREAK**

"Sooo" said the Dragoon Hero, as Izuku was sitting in a chair in front of her office's desk "You took Jun out in just two days. I'm impressed"

"T-thank you" said Izuku, embarassed by her conitnuous praise "Truth be told, if I didn't pose a fire threat to my apartament complex a day prior I would still be trying to figure a way out to beat him"

The heroine looked at him with concern in her eyes. "I really don't know if I want to know the backstory here, so I'll just skip on that"

"You may have cleared the first part of the test, but that was the easy one" said the heroine, turning serious yet again "If you had to almost burn a building down to pass the previous one, then I worry what you will need to set ablaze to pass the next one"

"W-well, it can't be that hard" said Izuku, trying to sound confident "And I'm not burning anything down. The first one was an accident!"

**He would later find out how big of a misscalculation he made in the first part of that sentence.**


	16. Aliens & Dragons

I do not own MHA or Ben 10, all rights reserved to their respective owners.

Well, hello there. To sort out the news, the fic isn't dead (luckily) and neither am I (unluckily). I am deeply sorry for not updating for nearly a month, but personal troubles came into the mix yet again and the chapters I wrote in that time just didn't cut it. I tried multiple times to rearange them so they make at least a bit of sense, but was unable to and now I have to make them from scratch now that my head is in the right place again. If you are deterred by the lack of updates and decide to leave, then I won't blame you if you decide to leave. But starting now, the chapters will be released at least once a week. I hope we can look past this little incident and get on with the show. This chapter might be not as good as the rest of the previous chapters and may come off as confusing to you regarding it's placement, but I ensure you it will make sense in the long run.

**Chapter 15: Aliens & Dragons (Internship Arc Part 3)**

Dazzled, on the chair in front of Ryukyu's desk in her office sat Izuku, holding his head in his hands.

Dazzled, and confused as hell.

Was this confusion related to the second trial?

It sure was.

But not because it was weird, or caused him to undergo a mental crysis.

**But because he supposedly passed it while having no recollection of doing so**.

He was pressing his temples as hard as possible, trying to squeeze his brain into remembering. But to no avail.

What added confusion to his predicament, was the fact that an additional DAY passed since then.

He started the trial on the second day of his internship.

And now, he supposedly completed it on his fourth day.

It was as if someone erased time between him coming to the trial and him finishing it. (KEKKA DAKE DA)

Not remembering the trial AND a whole day? That was something really unprecidented.

"Well, it's like I told you, kid" said the Dragoon Hero, sitting in front of him "Those guys basically work on their own"

"Huh?" asked Izuku, too focused on trying to force his brain into remembering to hear the heroine's words.

"Like I explained 10 minutes ago" continued the heroine, rolling her eyes as she noticed how her pupil was lost in his own mumbling "I didn't dictate how they were supposed to condunct their trials, they basically had free reign. All I needed of them was to ensure that you pass the trial while figuring out what they were supposed to teach you and that you don't die"

"B-but I don't even remember the second trial!" exclaimed Izuku "How should I know if I even learned anything!?"

"Midoriya, take it easy. Let me explain this to you another way" said Ryukyu, easing down Izuku "You have right to be confused or even angry about how this was concluded, but you have to understand that it was not done with any malicious intent"

"My agency was not built as a corporation, like many out there, in which we adhere to a strict code and people burn themselves out to create profits. In my agency, we are all individuals, with our own ideas and inventions. As ridiculous it might sound to you at the moment, I believe that your teacher's decision to keep your memories of the trial away from you was for your own good"

"My own good?" asked Izuku, even more confused "How?"

"Because for one, I know that your teacher wouldn't do that if he didn't have a reason to. He is not the type of person to act without reason"

"And two, I believe in results, not the method. Because I sure know that he wouldn't report that you passed if you didn't manage to live up to his explanations"

Izuku put his face on his right hand. He contemplated the heroine's reasoning.

True, he didn't remember one bit of the trial and the fact that he was not certain if what his teacher, whoever he was, taught his sticked in his brain.

He was also sure that if his memories were wiped, he must have at some point consented to it, because he remembered that it was stated in the internship contract he signed before attending it, that no possibly dangerous action regarding his training or anything that may affect him in physical and mental state may occur without his consent. So that means that he must have agreed to it at some point.

He pondered what must have occured for the mysterious teacher basically King Crimson two days of his life away.

"And regarding the "don't know if you learned anything" part" said Ryukyu, pressing a button on top of her desk "We will see about that"

Before Izuku had time to ask what she meant by that, a hole appeared under the chair he currently sat in. His seat begun to slowly disappear in the hole.

He jumped off as quickly as possible, only to notice that it was not the only part of the furtniture that was retracting; Ryukyu's chair and desk have started to disappear in their respective holes.

As they were disappearing, a heavy, metal-looking curtain fell over the exposed windows of her office, effectively shuting off every source of natural light away from them. They now stood in a barren room, lit by multiple lights in the ceiling.

"Well, a promise is a promise" said Ryukyu, cracking her fingers "I promised you that when you complete the trials our internship together will start"

As she said the last words, her body begun changing, morphing from the frame of a young woman into a large, white, scaly dragon with large, gale wings.

"I'll say we begin this by testing how much you actually learned" the Dragoon Hero exclaimed, in her much larger form "C'mon, show me what you got!"

Izuku was slightly taken aback. Not only was this so sudden, but he also had this weird fear in the back of his head that he had already forgotten what he has learned from both of the trials and he will fail miserably.

No, he needn't think like that. This was the way that scared little no-watch Izuku would think like. And he wasn't him.

But at least one part of his fear was rational; true, he learned how to use his senses in combat, but he was not sure if he really got ahold of his anger and the rest of the stuff that Ryukyu told him about previously.

Well, there was an easy check to that; just don't go Rath. Don't. Go. Rath.

He was the only alien that relied on anger as his primary fuel and if he didn't want to test his luck about what he learned, he needed to avoid him.

Izuku, calmly, pressed the button on the watch and twisted the shield a couple of times, circulating throught the aliens, as his mentor anticipated his next move.

He pondered who to choose. Well, not Rath obviously and obviously not Way Big, since he would literally crush several floors and people when transforming.

He needed something that would work well against Ryukyu. She was a dragon, so basically a large reptile. And reptiles tend not to like cold. So Big Chill it is.

He scrolled the grid to the spot in which the moth-like alien's DNA sample resided and slammed his hand against the shield.

After a flash of green energy, an alien stood in place of Izuku.

Not the one he wanted tho.

Quite the opposite, actually.

He blinked a couple of times, before turning his feline head towards the symbol on his chest.

"REALLY?!" shouted Rath "ONE TIME I ASK NOT TO GET RATH AND YOU GIVE ME RATH?!"

Of course, the watch has given him one of the two aliens he didn't want. Well, what a surprise.

But this time, something felt... different.

Like, don't get the wrong idea, being Rath still felt like being that one uncle who acts aggressive when he gets a little too much to drink at a familly gathering jacked up on anabolic steroids, but for the first time Izuku felt not like an arbitrary observer from the side, but actually like he was in control of the alien.

It felt... weird, but at the same time... amazing!

"Really, him again?" asked the heroine, rolling her (now rather big) eyes "Wasn't he the reason you lost the final round?"

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, DRAGOON HERO RYUKYU OF THE TOP TEN HEROES OF JAPAN!" shouted Rath "RATH NEVER LOST ANYTHING! HE ONLY ALLOWED OTHERS TO BECAUSE HE DOESN'T LIKE THE FLASH OF THE CAMERAS OF THE FIRST PLACE!"

Well, Izuku was **mostly** in control of him. He still couldn't keep all those little Rath outbursts away.

He bent his legs, preparing a jump. He ejected towards the heroine with his right hand extended towards her.

"ARBURIAN CANNONADE!" he screamed, while flying towards her, Superman style.

But unfortunately for him, this manouver was quite predictable. It only took the heroine one swipe with her wing to repel back the Appoplexian back to where he stood previously.

"Really, just brute forcing your way again?" asked the heroine "Didn't Spring teach you anything?"

The alien didn't responed, instead he charged at the dragon head first.

The heroine swiped her wing at Rath, but he evaded it by jumping upwards. He then landed on the wing that was still on the ground and ejected himself himself like a cannon ball towards the heroine's face, landing a solid hit on her and forcing her to stumble a little.

Yeah, Spring taught him how important versitality and mobility are. And that was just one way to put his lessons to the test.

"Not bad, kid" said Ryukyu, cracking her neck "It seems like he can do something other than goof off"

Rath cracked his wrists and devised a new plan. He decided to try and copy one of Springs manouvers he had to previously deal with.

He reapeted his charge, trying to put his plans in motion.

But what he didn't account for, was the fact that instead of bashing him with her wing like before, Ryukyu smacked him to the wall with her strong tail.

"The first try was good" she said "But that was predictable. Too predictable"

"IF THE DAMN WATCH GAVE ME WHAT I WANTED IN THE FIRST PLACE WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION" retored Rath

"Kid, don't you see it?" asked the heroine, still holding Rath against the wall "This whole "random" element of yours is actually your greatest strength"

The alien turned his head to the side, looking at her confused.

"Being predictable is one easy way to go down" she continued "But when you do something completely different, or in this case random, contrary to what the enemy expects to encounter, you will get the element of surprise and eventually the upper hand"

Rath's eyes went wide hearing those words. Of course, why didn't he thought of that?

If he was up against a villain with a quirk that allows him to transform his body into a paper shredder, the villain would love for him to turn into Snare-oh and get reduced to little bits by him.

Whereas if he turned NRG, the villain would probably break upon contact.

And that's where randomity comes in. The watch doesn't give him what he wants, but in no case leaves him defensless. The alien he gets usually has a gimmick that let's him win in the end.

Well, time to test the theory out.

Rath clenched his fingers into a fist and slammed it hard on the symbol on his chest. A flash of green light ensued.

Izuku could feel his bones thinning and his skin turning into cold, solid metal. He felt substance lighter than blood coursing through his veins. His fingers turned into sharp claws and his head was put under a hood of red metal.

After the flash subsided, a new frame has entered the fray.

It was a creature of human posture, seemigly made out of red metal, with certain parts of it's limbs being of gray colour. It hard piercing, green, robotic eyes.

"Thank's for the advice" he said

Before the Dragoon Hero had any time to respond, the alien freed his hands from under her grasp. He aimed them at her.

"Lock & load" he said, as powerful blasts of concentrated water launched from inside his hands, knocking the heroine to the other side of the room with their sudden impact and freeing him from her hold.

"Wow" he said, looking at his hands, that were able to send a dragon-like creature flying "That's some Water Hazard"

The heroine quickly recovered from the sudden attack.

"Now you're getting it!" she exclaimed, spewing out water still left in her mouth from the impact "But surely you can do better than giving me a quick shower!"

The alien looked towards his mentor and back to his hands. Surely he could do other things than just spam Hydro Pump.

He concentrated his will while spilling water from his hands. Before he could react, a whip made of water appeared in each of his hands. Cool.

This time it was Ryukyu who attacked him. She charged at him, while blocking her front with her wings, suspecting another blast of water.

Water Hazard dodged her stampeding assault, rolling to the side. When she stopped the momentum of her charge, he swatted his whips, each of them extending towards the points connecting Ryukyu's wings to her back.

The water of which the whips were made of was surprisingly solid. It was as if he was holding her down with actuall whips only coloured to look like water.

With a great deal of strength and the heroine resisting, he slammed her into the wall next to which she stood. The thud of the impact echoed through the room (and probably other rooms as well). But at the same time, his weapon broke down, leaving the dragon laying in front of him soaked. Then he suddenly had an idea. An idea that given rational thought would be dismissed as too hazardous. But in that moment, he was anything but rational.

He hit the symbol on his chest, creating another blast of green light. He had to chance it, as there were only two aliens that he knew of that could pull this off.

Ryukyu, who was trying to get up, was blinded by the light. When she was finally able to open her eyes, she noticed that in place of Water Hazard stood a new frame, much smaller this time.

And before she could attempt another attack at the little creature, it put it's little hands next to the trail of water that lead to where she currently stood. Out of it's hand ejected a great number of electric jolts.

Her eyes went wide, before they went even wider when the electricity generated by Buzzshock travelled through her body, shocking her. After a while, she dropped motionlessly on the ground.

Buzzshock, initially, was happy with the Omnitrix's RNG blessing him with one of his two electric aliens. But after coming to his senses, his slit eyes turned wide, as the symbol on top of his head blinked red and eventually timed him out into his human form.

The weight of his action suddenly fell on him. He just electrocuted Japan's #10 Hero and she was just laying there, motionlessly. He might as well just killed her!

His anxiety level hit the roof. He rushed towards the fallen dragon to check her for damage.

She gave no signals of live and he couldn't feel her pulse through the scales.

He walked up to her head and with his shaking hands opened one of her eyelids.

It was... unmoving.

Untill it suddenly moved and locked itself with his gaze.

And just as suddenly as the eye moved, a loud chuckle came out of the dragon's mouth.

Before Izuku could exit his shocked phase, the heroine reverted back to her original form. Just as in her dragon form, she was cackling, holding back tears.

"Pfft, I scared you, didn't I?" asked the heroine throught her laughter "Oh, you should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless"

"B-but I thought that-" started Izuku, before being cut off by his mentor

"Kid, I've taken hits harder than this and got off with just a scratch, dontcha worry about me like that" she said "But real talk now, don't do that to anyone who you don't want to try and fry, got it?"

Izuku nodded in response, his anxiety quickly evaporating. Ryukyu's sense of humor was... peculiar.

"Well, it was a good first round, Midoriya. But for second-"

The heroine was suddenly interrupted by a loud phone ringing noises coming from a wall next to her.

She quickly got up and opened a crack in the wall, in which multiple phones resided, all labeled with different memos. The one that rang was labeled "Higher-ups".

She quickly picked up the phone.

Izuku only heard random collection of words coming from the other side. But he could hear what his mentor was, on the other hand.

"Yes, on the line" she responded with a bland face

"No, I'm having an intern over" she said with the same face

"What? What do you mean I'm the only top hero suited for the job?" her expression turned to slightly annoyed

Izuku could hear the word "transport" being used by the person calling her. He figured it was something bad, as Ryukyu's eyes went wide.

"WHAT? You can't be serious! This is too sudden! And I have an intern over so-"

She was cut off and this time her expression turned to anger.

"This is too reckless! It's too dangerous for him and-"

She was, yet again, interrupted, by shouting this time. Her expression turned to grim, as she slowly nodded her head.

"Yes, I understand. It's been signed already, I understand"

She repeated those phrases a couple of times, before putting the phone down and closing the crack in the wall.

She slid down to the floor and put her face in her hands.

Izuku saw her both angry and saddened for the first time in his internship. Whatever she heard must have been serious.

She removed her hands from her face. Her expression turned to a serious one.

"Midoriya" she said in a serious tone "I am sorry, but I have just received an order from the higher-ups. And it includes you"

"H-how so?" asked Izuku, unsure of why these "higher-ups" may be concerned about him.

"I won't ask if you remember the USJ Incident, because I sure as hell know you were there" she continued "Do you have any recollection of a villain named "Shigaraki"?"

Izuku gulped. She was refering to that blue-haired weirdo with hands all over his face that he captured with Ghostfreak. The one about who'se capture he was told not to brag to anyone and to keep secret. Why the hell was Shigaraki brought up so suddenly?

"Isn't that the important villain that got captured in the incident?" asked Izuku, trying to come off as clueless

"That's the one. For quite some time he's been kept in a specially secured prison and they were trying to force him to spill about his organisation. But to no avail. They have to relocate him to a location in which they have someone with a quirk suited for force interrogation"

"Why are you telling me all this?" questioned Izuku "What's up with Shigaraki and his prison and-"

"Because they want me to guard his transport from one place to another. And for some God knows what reason, they decided it would be best if I bring you along, for the "educational values" and "learning on the job"

Izuku felt shivers running down his spine. The villain was menancing for sure, and his aesthetic held a dark vibe, but just guarding the transport truck isn't that big of a deal, isn't it?

"But what's so bad about guarding a transport?" asked Izuku

"What's wrong with guarding a transport? I'll tell you what's wrong with guarding a transport!" suddenly shouted Ryukyu, losing her cool "Not only do we have to guard a transport, but we have to sit in that God forsaken truck together with that freak, because for some reason they thought it was a great idea to only put a single hero and her intern alone in a confined space with a villain that very well may be one of the leaders of the biggest villain organisation of this country!"

.

..

…

….

…..

If Izuku's quirk was to enlarge his eyes, they would probably reach the size of Way Big in a matter of seconds.

Just. What. The. Hell.

It's one thing to transport the dangerous villain you managed to capture.

But a whole different thing is to do just that while sitting in the same truck as him.

He really didn't like where this was going.

**But he could not have prepared himself for how bad this would end.**


	17. I am you, you are me

I do not own MHA or Ben 10, all rights reserved to their respective owners.

**Chapter 16: I am you, you are me (Internship Arc Part 4)**

To say that Izuku felt uneasy would be like saying nothing.

Nothing he ever experience could match up to what he was feeling in that peculiar moment.

The moment, in which he sat next to Ryukyu in an armored truck, wearing his hero costume.

In which the man he single-handedly captured in the incident was sitting on the opposite end of the truck, piercing him with his crimson eyes, with dark circles and scratches all around them.

If it wasn't for the double set of quirk-nullifying handcuffs around his wrists and the multiple layers of chains shackling him to the wall of the truck, Izuku was sure he would already tried to kill him on the spot. He read it from the killer intent in his eyes.

It was the one he saw in himself that fateful day in his old school's classroom when he crushed Bakugou's hand.

The realisation of that fact added to his anxiety and fear he was trying his best not to show.

They sat in complete silence. No one dared to say anything. The only thing that could be heard was the reving of the truck's engine and it's wheels, speeding on the concrete.

He looked to his right, at Ryukyu. She hated this idea at least twice as much as him. He understood why she did. Aside from the obvious facts of being force into a confined space with a dangerous criminal, she also feared for his well-being more than for herself. She was clearly more upset about him being forced to come with her than being forced to do this task.

The truck shook a little, as the drove over a speed bumb, both Izuku, Ryukyu and the captive bounced up a little. But after the initial impact, all went back to how it was seconds later.

But then, Izuku heard a new sound, not heard before in this environment.

It was... complicated to describe. The closest he came to explaining the sound was that it sounded like a kitchen timer clock made out of rusty metal ticking.

Tick.

Tick..

Tick...

Frankly, it much more sounded as if something was grinding against metal with great trouble.

But before he could come to any more conclusion, the ticking increased in speed.

From the tempo of a kitchen clock, it went to the speed of a metronome.

Back and forth, back and forth.

Click-click-click-click.

Did one of their tires loosened itself on the impact with the speed bump?

"Hey" Izuku suddenly broke the silence, turning to Ryukyu "Is it possible that one of our tires got loose?"

"Kid, those tires have been created with intentions to go over metal spikes unharmed, so I doubt that we got a loose tire from riding over a speed bump. Why do you ask?"

"Can't you hear it?" asked Izuku, confused "This sound, like this ticking, of some sort"

The heroine looked at him confused, signaling that she clearly didn't hear anything.

"Midoriya, are you sure it isn't just ringing in your ears from the training? I can't hear anything"

"No, I'm sure it's not because of training. Ringing in your ears doesn't sound like a timer clock grinding against metal"

When he finished his sentence, Ryukyu's face went still.

She quickly looked at Shigaraki.

The last time Izuku came close to looking at Shigaraki's face was when they were escorted to the truck. It was twisted in murderous grimace and it didn't change much through their journey.

**But now, despite him trying his best to hide it, it was twisted in a grin.**

"SHIT!" suddenly screamed the heroine "MIDORIYA, TO THE GROUND!"

"Huh? What do you-" Izuku tried to ask, but he was quickly pulled from his seat to the ground by Ryukyu.

The heroine fell on top of him. He had no time to ask what she was doing.

Because just a second later, an explosion blew a hole in the place where he was formerly sitting, blowing off one fourth of the truck alongside it.

The truck, having lost one of it's tires, got out of the drivers control.

**And a second later, they collided with a wall of a nearby buidling. It was the last thing Izuku remembered, before his head hit the ground and he lost consciousness...**

**LINE BREAK**

His awakening was accompanied by two things: throbbing pain in the back of his head and dizzy eyesight.

He crawled out of the now destroyed truck, holding his temple, trying to focus his gaze.

When it cleared up a little, he could see that the other trucks suffered fate similiar to their's. They were all bearing marks of explosions on different sides.

What he failed to notice, was a person on top of the truck he just came out of, preparing an attack, about to pounce on him.

He turned around on the last second, when the villain was already launching himself at him.

And in his dizzy state, Izuku had no means to defend himself against the reptile-looking man, with his sharp teeth aimed at his face, centimeters away from him.

And this would probably the end for him.

If it wasn't for someone tackling the man away from him and on the ground, knocking him unconsciouss with a quick motion.

Even though his eyesight was blurry, he was able to make out the frame of Ryukyu, sitting on top of the defeated villain.

The heroine quickly got up and ran towards Izuku.

He could not understand most of what she was saying. He only made out a couple of keywords.

"Villain ambush... Shigaraki... Run away... Call for reinforcements"

Despite it all sounding like a jumble of random words to him, he understood what she meant. She wanted him to run and call for help. After all, she was the only pro hero here.

Even if Izuku wanted to argue about leaving his mentor to possible death, in his state that thought didn't even cross his mind. He could hardly process the order from his superior.

Ryukyu took him by his hand and led him through a little corridor between the destroyed trucks. All around him people were shouting, he heard a couple of gunshots as well.

They took a quick turn, as Ryukyu spotted an alleyway, leading away from the battlefield.

She was about to lead her pupil into the alleyway, before she was knocked to the ground.

On top of the Dragoon Hero sat the same villain she knocked out just a while ago.

She quickly turned around, trying to wrestle herself away from the villains grasp. All the while Izuku was just standing there, idly.

Before the villain had any time to turn his attention towards him, the heroine turned her head towards the boy.

"Run!" was the only order she uttered.

And despite his better judgement he would take should his state was different, Izuku obliged.

**LINE BREAK**

He ran for minutes, and those minutes felt like hours.

As his legs led him far and wide, his sight became clearer and so did his mind.

He finally stopped in a wide alley, leaning against the wall.

The weight of what just happened fell on him and tears came to his eyes.

Why did he ran?

He could help her, he could stay and fight! And instead he left her for dead, like a coward.

He tried to scream out of helplesness, only for his voice to be caught in his throat.

With shaking hands, he fished out his phone from his jeans pocket.

At least it was one thing he could do to make up for his cowardice. Call for help.

Despite having a crack in the middle, it still worked.

He opened an app that he was advised to download when he only started his internship. It was called "Urban Alarm". When used by a hero, or a hero intern, it emitted a signal that alerted other heroes in the area of a danger that he witnessed of was witnessing at the moment. This way, other heroes could rush to help and minimize the damage.

He pressed the "Send signal" button on the bottom of the app. An animation of his current location sending out signal in waves on the horizontal plan of the area played out.

And after just two replays the animation, his phone suddenly died.

His eyes went wide. He tried to boot it up again, but to no avail.

He cursed under his breath and almost shattered the faulty device on the concrete under his feet.

But his attention turned towards something else. Something new.

A sound of slow, heavy footsteps.

He jerked his head towards the source of the sound.

Did the damn phone worked? Someone already got his location from only a couple of signals?

His new found hope quickly petered out, when the source revealed itself, being illuminated by a nearby lamp.

Towards him walked a man clad in armor of black, grey and purple, a purple helmet that covered his face adorning his head.

No, this was definately not a hero.

Heroes don't look like they get their suits from Hot Topic.

And they definately don't cover in shadows.

This was a villain. Most likely one of the villains from the ambush. He must have followed him from the crash site. They probably don't want witnesses and people calling for help.

But now, his mind was clear. And he will not run away like before. He will not let this man hurt him, or anyone else.

He quickly pressed the button on the watch and turned the shield a couple of times, his hand trembling with anger and self hatred for his previous cowardice.

He was about to slam his hand on the hologram of Rath, when the figure, who suddenly stopped approaching him, spoke.

"Please, refrain from doing this. I merely want to talk"

This confused Izuku greatly. The villains from the USJ and this ambush weren't talkative (aside from that mist guy) and would probably go straight for the kill.

No, he couldn't let himself be fooled. What if the villain had some kind of quirk similiar to that of Shinso from the festival? What if answering his question would cause his downfall?

But before he had time to contemplate further or slam the shield, the figure spoke again.

"You have no reason to trust me, I know that. But believe me, what I need to talk to you is crucial"

This irked Izuku further. The person in front of him was really close. If he had any malicious intentions, he would have acted on them already. He decided to risk it, against his better judgement.

"Who are you?" asked Izuku, trying not to let the figure in front of him see the fear behind his words "And what do you want?"

"What I want is to provide help for you in this dire situation. And do believe me, I know exactly what happened, is happening and what is about to happen. After all, I've been in your shoes before"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" shouted Izuku "I asked, who are you?"

"I believe that actions speak louder than words" said the visitor, pressing buttons under his helmet. It opened up a little, and huge cloud of steam flew out of it. "But you probably knew that already. After all-"

The man in front of him removed his helmet, as the steam subsided.

"**We are one and the same**"

Izuku's eyes went wide as he gazed into the man's face.

A face... **that was his own**.

**LINE BREAK**

Izuku was clearly lost for words. After all, what are you supposed to think when a mysterious figure in an alleyway reveals itself to be you yourself?!

The man's face looked exactly like his own. Albeist, it looked a few years older.

He had more defined cheekbones and his mouth area was adorned by a green goatee.

The man chuckled, seeing his reaction.

"Yeah, I know. Must feel shocking, huh? To see yourself standing in front of you?"

Izuku, despite being absolute clueless, didn't lose his edge. After all, this could all just be a villain deception and the man in front of him was just a pretender. He had to test him.

"If you really are me, then you surely can answer a question only the real Izuku knows an answer to!"

"Ah yes, the good ol' reality check" said the man sarcastically "Sure, fire away"

Izuku pondered what to ask the man. He had to test his knowledge gradually. He might as well be a pretender with knowledge about him, so he had to be specific.

"What is our favourite food?" asked Izuku

"Really, food? That's the best you have?" asked the man, chuckling to himself "It's obviously Katsudon"

Ok, that was to be expected. After all, this was something that was not really a guarded secret.

"What was our makeshift hero name when we were in the kindergarten?"

"You really had to bring that up? I was trying to forget it" answered the man "It was "Small-Might", for some ungodly reason"

Ok, that checked out too. But again, he might have that prepared as well. He needed to ask something so specific that it might not come up during the fake's research.

"What is our favourite Pokemon?" asked Izuku

This was a tricky question. Because his favourite Pokemon was actually a build variant of a certain poke, and he would absolutely not guess this and cerainly not find that during his search and-

"A Physically Defensive Slowking with Regenerator, with Bold nature, 248 EVs in HP, 252 in Def, 8 in SpDef, with Scald, Psyschock, Toxic and Slack Off as moveset, holding a Psychium Z to dish out Shattered Psyche like there's no tommorow" answered the man in one breath.

Huh.

Huh..

Huh...

Yep, it was pretty much confirmed. The man standing in front of him was him allright.

Not only did he name the correct Pokemon, he named an entire set that Izuku was using in competetive matches. It wouldn't be one to come out on top of the search bar if he searched for it, as it was quite niche. So he was either him, or an omnipotent fake.

"So what, I finally convinced you?" asked the man in front of him "Will you put that watch down now and listen to what I have to say?"

Izuku nodded and pressed the button on the watch, and the shield retracted back.

The man wiped sweat off of his forehead "Whew, I almost thought we would need to throw hands so I could talk with you like a person. Good to see that you can listen"

"Ok, first of all, how is this possible?" asked Izuku, waving his hands "You are me, but... I am also me? How does it work?"

"Trust me, if I tried to explain this to you, your head would probably explode from all the info I would need to pass to you. All this "future" stuff and all. So it would be best to take it for granted"

"Now, I didn't come here to throw around science mumbo-jumbo. I came here to help you"

"Help me?" asked Izuku "With-"

"Yes, with those villains from the ambush" said the man, predicting Izuku's question "It's because I once were you that I know what to do"

"What about Ryukyu?" suddenly spoke Izuku "Is she-"

"Dead? No, not by a long shot" again cut in the man "But each second we stand here talking, the chances off her not turning up well are dwindling"

"S-so what do we do?" asked Izuku, anxiously

"This is very simple" responded the man "Just take my hand"

He extended his hand towards Izuku.

"If you take my hand we will go and relieve Ryukyu and then we can have some more chat. You surely would love a tip from an older user how to operate that thing on your wrist, wouldn't you?"

He would do whatever it takes to make sure that his mentor that he owes a number of his important hero skills to is saved from the danger.

That last part Izuku also wouldn't mind. After all, the future him had more experience with the Omnitrix and could help him get around that cursed randomizer.

He had no reason not to take the hand of future him. He stepped forward, about to shake his hand.

But at the last second, he noticed something about the man's outstretched left hand.

**There was no Omnitrix on it**.

He suddenly jerked away from him, earning a confused look in response.

He looked at the man's left wrist once again.

No, it was not possible for him to have the watch equiped. It would also not make sense to assume it was hidden under the man's armor, as the part around his wrist was peculiary thin and would probably be unable to hide an alien device such as this underneath.

And such as the revelation hit him, something new hit him. Or rather... old.

In that moment, he remembered the advice given to him some time ago by the representation of Rage and Agression inside of Alien X.

"**Don't trust anyone, especially yourself**"

The revelation and the cryptic advice suddenly mixed.

No, it was impossible for this to be a coincidence.

Why didn't he think of that sooner?

Some guy just strolls around in an empty alleyway and proclaims that he is him and he doesn't even check if he has an Omnitrix? How stupid was he actually?

Whoever this was, was certainly not him.

The man in front of him must have guessed the revelations Izuku just came to, as his face twisted in grimace.

"WHICH PART OF "TAKE MY HAND" DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" shouted the man, losing his cool "YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR MENTOR OR WHAT?"

"Dont trust anyone, especially yourself" responded Izuku, gritting his teeth "Sounds familiar?"

The man's eyes went wide, before a smile plastered itself on his face. He started to chuckle hearthily.

"So, the old Bellicus managed to dance around Celestialsapien laws to save your skin, huh?" said the man, shaking his head "And to think I had to memorise all of this crap to try and get you to come with me peacfully. Since the jig is up, let's not hold the facade any more"

Izuku looked at the man in terror as his face contorted and changed shape. The youthful face he had just a second ago turned into a pale, wrinkled one, with dark circles over his eyes. He looked more like a certain Star Wars character than anyone else and definately not him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" shouted Izuku, preparing the watch to transform. Whatever intentions the man had, they certainly were mailicious.

"You will, whether you want or not!" shouted the man

No chance in hell was Izuku taking any chances with him.

He hit the shield as the hologram of Rath appeared. If he was to take the man down, he had to use his best.

In a flash of green, Izuku was replaced by an alien.

…

In this moment, he truly learned how canned fish felt.

Because just as they were confined in a tight can, Way Big was now confined in an alleyway, with not enough space to even move his fingers.

Seeing the boy's missplaced transformation, the man started laughing again.

"A To'Kustar?" asked the man, through his laughter "You're making it really easy for me"

Before Izuku had any time to try and free his limbs, the man aimed the gauntlet on his right hand towards him. And out of the gauntlet shot a purple bolt of energy.

When it initially hit Way Big, he hardly felt anything. It was as if a mosquito bit him.

But everything changer, when he noticed that the spot that was hit by the laser turned gray and begun to crumble. He watched with wide eyes as the effect spred to other parts of his body. And as soon as the last bit of his skin was covered by the gray, stone-like matter, his frame crumbled completely.

**LINE BREAK**

Way Big's collosal frame quite literally turned to ash. A rather big pile of ash.

A big pile of ash, out of which Izuku just emerged.

He dig his way out, both terrified and confused. What just happened? Way Big just disappeared by a single strike of his laser!

"What the hell did you do?!" shouted Izuku, kneeling in Way Big's ashes "What the hell did you do to Way Big?"

"I accelerated the aging of the To'Kustar DNA sample to the point of it's cells dying out, not being able to regenerate and multiply" responded the man, with a malicious grin "And what I did to this "Way Big" I will do to every single alien form, untill there's nothing left and you'll have no chance but to submit to me!"

"No chance in hell I'll do this!" shouted Izuku. He pressed the button on the watch and scrolled the shield a couple of times.

He hit the hologram of an alien he prayed to get.

In an another flash of green, Izuku's frame was replaced by a little, black creature.

"Yes, Buzzshock!" said the alien, before he turned into a jolt of electricity.

When he transformed into Way Big, his outstretching limbs tore open holes in the walls and in the concrete. And out of the said holes sticked energy cables. This was a crucial plan of his attack.

He couldn't get hit by the man's attacks, cause that was one ticket to get beaten. He needed to strike him, and strike him fast and efficietnly.

The man's armor was made of a metal-like substance, so if he was electrocuted by a strong enough current he would short circuit, or at least have his main weapon disabled.

Buzzshock entered the cables, rummaging through it.

He absorbed enough energy to make a clone of himself. He and his clone split ways going through the cables. They were preparing a double sided assault.

They knew where the man was standing. He didn't move an inch.

They rushed towards his location, gathering energy as they went. They needed enough of it to break through the concrete and execute the plan.

**LINE BREAK**

And as stipulated in the plan, they did just that.

They jumped out of the ground at the same time and accelerated at the man at a great speed, electricity prepared in hand.

What they didn't expect, was for the man to be completely unaffected by their attempts. The clone and the original looked in shock, as the man took full force of their attacks and didn't waver.

He seized their moment of confusion and grabbed both of them in each of his hands.

He forcefully slammed them together, fusing them back into one.

"How did you-" said Buzzshock

"You think I would come unprepared?" asked the man "You really thought I haven't been observing your progress this whole time, learning about your strenghts and weaknesses?"

Before Buzzshock had any time to try and fight his way out of the man's grip, the same gray, stone-like matter begun covering his body.

In a matter of seconds, he too has crumbled into a pile of ash, beneath the man's feet.

Out of the surprisingly large pile of ash crawled Izuku. He was in the man's arm's reach.

"Did you have enough?" asked the man with a patronizing voice "Will you come with me peacfully or do I have to repeat myself"

"I will..." said Izuku under his breath

The man put his head closer to him, trying to hear what he was saying.

"What did you say?" he asked

"I WILL NEVER COME WITH YOU!" shouted Izuku.

He slammed his hand on the shield, not caring for what alien it might give him. He was fighting to survive and his chances were thinning.

In a sudden flash of green, Izuku's frame was replaced by crystaline forme of Diamondhead.

The man in front of him repeated the attack that has worked on the previous two aliens.

But Diamondhead was unaffected.

"Diamonds don't particularly age well" said Diamondhead "What are you going to do now?"

"I will have to resort to a less civilized way" answered his enemy

Out of his pocket, he fished out some sort of longitudinal object, some sort of handle.

Upon pressing a button on the side of the handle, a blade of ligh blue matter mixed with the man's purple energy appeared. The shape and form of the blade reminded Diamondhead of the matter that he himself was made of.

So the man wanter a swordfight with an indestructible golem made of diamonds? Goes to figure that he didn't account for everything.

Forming a blade out of his right arm, Diamondhead rushed at his adversary. The adversary followed.

They collided in a powerful slash.

...

**Diamondhead watched, terrified, as the man's blade cut clean through his arm, sawing it off.**

The crystaline golem looked in terror at his crystaline stump where his hand used to be just a second ago.

"The only way to scratch a diamond is to use another diamond!" shouted the man, raising the sword over his head "And such is the case with a Petrosapien and Petrosapien weapons"

The man brought down the blade on the Petrosapien's right shoulder, completely slicing off the remains of his right arm.

He didn't lose momentum when swiping his blade at his frozen in fear enemy.

He turned around and in one swift motion parted Diamondhead's upper body from it's lower body in an arc slash.

The body of the parted Petrosapien fell to the ground, hardly able to move it's remaining left hand.

"Who... are... you?" managed to utter the badly fragmented golem

The man, once again, brought the sword over his head.

"**I am Eon**"

He uttered, before bringing down his blade at Diamondhead's head, lodging it deep inside.

After a couple of seconds, the yellow in the golem's eyes died out, replaced be emptiness.

Just as the did, his body exploded into parts and bits of crystaline matter.

There were singular pieces of crystal, that turned into different colours, mostly turning into a mix between crimson and pink.

Some larger parts of his former body turned into pieces of hard, dark-blue rock, losing it's crystaline shine and properties.

Upon it's body disintegrating, the symbol of the Omnitrix slid right off of his chest.

Eon walked over the broken pieces of Diamondhead's shattered body and picked up the symbol from the ground.

"Stubborn to the very end..." he muttered under his breath "He might not have joined me, but at least he left his watch behind. At least in that way, he was useful to me.

Eon examined the symbol he held in his hand.

It was nothing new to him. After all, he held mutliple ones in his hands over the decades. Every single one of the wielder that would rather die than join him.

But suddenly Eon was pulled out of reminiscing about his memories, as he felt something connecting with the back of the symbol he held in his hand.

He turned it around to see that a singular piece of crimson-pink crystal stuck into it.

And suddenly, another one followed suit.

He looked over to the remains of the slain Petrosapien.

The pieces that shattered upon his destruction

**Were now floating.**

**And they were floating towards the symbol in his hand.**


	18. Tabula Rasa

I do not own MHA or Ben 10, all rights reserved to their respective owners.

So what's up, it's been what, 3 week since the last chapter? Really sorry for that, I really am. Truth be told, I should have already progressed to the next arc by now, but I've been stuck in a rut ever since the last chapter came out. I didn't know how to pace out the story before we begin the next (and one I have big plans for) arc and I had multiple versions of this chapter written, only to have them trashed because they didn't make any sense and didn't stick to my usual standard. And if you don't like this one, please point out to me what I did wrong, what should be corrected and such or if I'm missing some common sense in certain places, this story and my writing really benefits from your feedback. Huh, that last word is kinda ironic, given who appears in this chapter. But anyways, enough for my bitching, we're back to regular, weekly uploads, or maybe more, based on how longer the lockdown is gonna last in my country.

**Chapter 17: Tabula Rasa (Internship Arc Part 5)**

So, this was it then?

No divine judgement, no flame and brimstone?

Just... this?

If he knew how he would end up Izuku would put more of his strength into the fight.

Because the state he currently found himself in was... rather depressing.

There he was, levitating in a vast void of nothing but pure darkness. No lights, no sounds, just this overwhelming darkness all around him.

It reminded him much of the few occasions he found himself inside of Alien X, minus the stars surrounding him and the two floating heads locked in a never ending argument.

But unlike that situation, he didn't know what to do. There was no time out, no way to negotiate return with Bellicus and Serena to get himself out of here.

No, this wasn't the case this time.

He didn't go alien.

He was slain, cut into pieces by the man that wanted to use his powers for his own villain cause. At least, that what he suspected. After all, there wasn't much of a chance to ask him about his motives in his current state.

The whole situation shocked him. How was this possible? He never lost like this. In every situation of serious danger he managed to overcome the hardships and eventually emerge victorious.

This threat, this... man. It was something completely different, on a completely different level. Something he never would expect to meet.

He knew everything about him, he was able to transform his appearance to mimick his own and possesed vast knowledge of the aliens, the watch, and even the heads inside Alien X himself.

But then he remembered how the supposed threat was described as.

"From beyond this dimension"

He didn't want to believe it at first, but more he thought about it, the more sense it made. No one but him knew the truth about the Omnitrix and what it's true origin were. If he knew so much about the watch and the aliens despite them not existing in this dimension, as stated by the heads, the only logical conclusion was that the man originated from a place in which both the device and the species of which DNA it possesed existed. That, or he actually had a quirk that allowed him to remotely probe people's brain. But that second theory was easy to dismiss, as he personally saw how the man was quick to change forms between the apparent future him and an almost dried skeleton of a human being.

But why was he dwelling on all of this? It made no sense nor did it make a difference. How could this change anything in this space, devoit of light and-

He almost went on a self deplicating and depressing speech about the meaninglessness of his efforts.

Almost, because he suddenly noticed something.

That something was a light. Not the "light at the end of the tunnel" kind of light. It looked almost like a star shining bright on the night sky.

Only that it wasn't placed high above his head like a regular star. It actually looked as if it was located not so far away from him.

At first he didn't know what to think. Was he hallucinating and what he just witnessed was just in his head? But can you actually hallucinate while dead? No, that's not important right now.

He contemplated his choices, but not long before he decided that whatever the light was, checking it out was far better than not doing anything and floating in the void depressing over what he could or could not do.

He tried to run towards the source of the light, only to lose balance and turn upside down. Huh, so it was really like a void then. But he had prior experience to moving in zero gravity, so this was probably the way to go.

Much like when he turned into Upgrade to disperse the crowd in school under the influence of Ochako's quirk, he started rowing the air with his hands while laying still, almost as if he was swimming. And to his surprise, it worked.

Bit by bit, he cut the distance between him and the light. But the closer he got, the brighter it got. At one point he had to row with only one hand, using the other one cover his face from the radiant glow.

He was as far as a meter away from the blinding light, it suddenly subsided. He no longer felt the radiation of the light on his skin and removed the hand that blocked his vision away from his face.

What he saw in the place of the light shocked him.

Because in front of him, instead of some kind of celestial body, floated a symbol.

**A symbol of the Omnitrix.**

His eyes went wide, as the symbol of the watch that slid off of his corpse after he was slain appeared in front of him out of the blue.

By all accounts, it didn't make sense. He was killed, that was a fact. So how did the Omnitrix, a material object, follow him into this non-material state?

He brushed his fingers against the symbol, trying to convince himself that what was in front of him was not an illusion. He expected his fingers to pass right through it.

But that wasn't the case.

His fingers didn't pass through, they made contact with the device.

He instantly flinched, retracting his arm, a multitude of thoughts flooding his mind.

He didn't know what to believe. Was this real? Did he just imagine touching the device? How did it end up here?

The previous questions repeated themselves in his head multiple times with increased volume. He couldn't do as much as wrap his head around any of them.

But that was when he suddenly remembered a vital fact.

What was floating in front of him was the symbol of the Omnitrix, not the watch itself. Well, actually it was, but not in the sense he had in mind.

The Omnitrix appeared in two forms. Either on his wrist in a form of a watch when he was human.

And the form of a symbol on an alien's body.

So by all accounts if he imagined the device, he should have visualized the form of a watch. After all, he wasn't transformed.

But what if-

No, this can't be right. After all, he remembered how he got killed by this "Eon" guy.

But maybe-

No, that's impossible. He still remembered how the man's blade lodged itself in his head.

But-

**But what if he was actually still transformed and alive?**

He knew that this concept was bizarre in the shadow of what occured just moments ago. But being in a state of not death nor life and floating in space was just as bizarre.

Well, it's not like he had anything to lose, right? He could try and check if he was right or he lost his mind.

He moved his hand in front of the symbol of the Omnitrix.

He wavered a little, having second thoughts.

But he quickly shook those off and in a quick motion, hit the symbol of the watch with his fist.

**And as soon as he did, he was enveloped by green light.**

**LINE BREAK**

Confusion, shock, questioning his sanity.

Those were the things that flooded Izuku's mind the moment the light subsided.

He blinked a few times, processing the scene in front of him.

It was the same alley that Diamondhead was destroyed in. He noticed cracked bits of his crystals under his feet.

Yes, his feet.

He was yet again standing in the world of the living. And he stood tall.

But not as Diamondhead, nor Izuku.

He noticed that his form is unlike any he previously transformed into.

It was a tall, humanoid being. His body was made mostly of dark-blue rock, with only his hands and face being made of a pink, crystal matter.

His head was a bit triangular, with a single, green eye flashing from the eye socket. The top of his head was adorned by a big, sharp horn made of the same crystal matter as his hands. Similiar spikes were coming out of his chest and back.

He examined his new body in shock, when he noticed something, or rather someone he didn't notice at first.

**Eon.**

The man who turned two of his aliens to dust. The man who single-handedly destroyed Diamondhead in direct combat.

The same man was now standing a few feet away from him, watching in utter shock.

"No, this is impossible!" he shouted, both confused and furious "The Omnitrix should not trigger any function after the host has been killed!"

"Well" answered the being "Tough luck"

Shaking with fury, Eon yet again activated his sword, that has previously slain Izuku's Petrosapien form and charged at the new alien, hoping to do the same to him.

But the alien didn't move out of the way to dodge the attack. He simply raised his arm towards the attacker.

As soon as he did, it flared with prismatic light. That light suddenly shot forwards, like a laser beam of sorts.

It hit Eon straight in his chestplate, leaving a burn mark and forcing him to stumble back, stopping the attack.

And just as suddenly as the adversary was hit with the beam of prismatic energy from the alien, he was then hit in the back by something entirely different.

**Flames.**

A few metres behind the man, stood none other than Todoroki, his side burning with fire as bright as the one he mustered during the Festival.

"Sorry to arrive so late, Midoriya" said the boy "I tried to come as soon as I received your signal, but it was hard to ditch the old bastard"

But as the last words exited Shouto's mouth, the villain suddenly turned around, aiming his gauntlet towards him.

Izuku tried to warn him to dodge, but it was too late, as the beam that easily turned two of his aliens to dust was shot towards Todoroki.

Izuku knew what would happen if the beam collided with Todoroki in any shape or form. It would be the end of him. He had no forms to shed like him. He had to do something.

Without thinking, he charged towards the boy, who extinguished his flames and covered himself with ice, probably preparing to create some kind of ice wall to defend himself. But the beam was too fast moving for him to do anything.

It looked like the beam would connect with the boy in a matter of seconds.

But that was when Izuku launched himself into the air, taking the hit for Todoroki when the beam was as near as one meter away from him. He fell to the ground with a thud.

His body contorted in spasm, as he felt as if his body was both set on fire and struck by lightning. Prismatic energy danced around his body, jumping from one spike to another.

He expected for the new alien to turn into dust like the two before him in a matter of seconds.

**Only to be proven wrong**

Because as quickly as it appeared, the burning feeling vanished, as did the prismatic energy around his body. He felt as if he was rejuvenated.

He slowly got up from the ground, earning shocked looks from both the boy he just saved and the man that wanted him dead.

Eon watched, even more furious, as the crystaline alien got up from the ground without a scratch, recovering from the attack that should have destroyed his very DNA. There was no chance of fighting an opponent like this, especially when outnumbered two to one, with more possibly on the way.

"You may have prevailed today, Izuku Midoriya" said Eon, clutching his glove "But be assured, that this is not the last time that we meet. And when we meet next time, there will be no coming back"

Before Izuku could stop him, he created a purple portal behind himself, in which he quickly vanished.

And as soon as the man vanished from the battlefield, a multitude of green sparks jumped out of the symbol on the Izuku's chest.

Unlike the first time the device did anything related to the sparks, Izuku didn't change in a flash of green.

Instead, a cloud of white smoke covered the area around him, contrary to the usual blast of green energy.

When the smoke subsided, a frame could be seen. Not that of the crystaline alien.

But of Izuku, uninjured and well.

True, he was well.

Only for a couple of seconds, that is.

He suddenly felt extremely weak, especially in his lower body. His legs begun to tremble, he found it hard to stand upright. He tried to reach a wall to hang on to as to not lose balance. But before he managed to reach it, he stumbled on a loose brick and pivoted to the ground.

But not before being caught by Todoroki mid fall.

"Midoriya! What's wrong?" he asked, visibly shaken "What's happening? Are you hurt?"

The boy looked at him in daze, barely clutching to his consciousness.

"To... do... roki..."

He managed to only utter the boy's name, before he blacked out.

**LINE BREAK**

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was how cold his head felt. He later found out that the reason he felt so cold was because of an compress made entirely out of ice on top of his head.

And the second thing he noticed, was the probable cause of the afforementioned cold.

"Midoriya!" exclaimed Todoroki, visibly relieved that he woke up "Thank God, you're alive. You really got me worried there for a second"

"Why shouldn't I be alive?" asked Izuku, confused "  
Why are you so freaked out-"

He tried to ask, but was unable to as his body shook uncontrollably and raspy cough exited his lungs.

"When you fell down after that villain left, I checked you for damages" answered Todoroki "But I didn't find any, despite you getting hit with that laser. What I found out though was that you were burning up like crazy and I needed to cool you down to the extent of my capabilities"

Izuku wanted to protest and say that he's fine, but another wave of rasping cough stopped him from doing so.

"We need to get you out of here, you need to go to a hospital" said Todoroki, scooping him up from the ground and helping him walk "I'll send out a signal, the pros in the city will know how to handle this"

Pros in the city

Pros in the city.

Pros in the city..

Pros in the city...

…

Sudden realization made Izuku's eyes shot wide.

The pros in the city.

That included the old bastard Endeavor, other heroes that had interns in the city.

**And Ryukyu, left to fend against a huge mob of villains on her own.**

Izuku almost fell to the ground yet again when he remembered the state his mentor was left in.

"Midoriya, what's wrong?" asked Todoroki, looking at him with worry in his eyes "You look as if you've seen a ghost"

"Ryukyu" whispered Izuku "Ryukyu's in trouble"

"What?" asked Todoroki "I can't hear you"

"RYUKYU'S IN TROUBLE!" shouted Izuku, unable to control his emotions "WE GOT AMBUSHED AND SHE SENT ME TO BRING HELP AND-"

He kept on rambling, before Todoroki shook him, trying to calm him down.

"What do you mean Midoriya?" he asked "Get a grip, what happened?"

Izuku, finally coming to his senses, explained the whole conundrum to Todoroki, who stopped for a second, listening to his story.

"Shit, so there's another reason we must find a pro to help with the situation" said Todoroki, biting his lip "If we hurry up, we might bring back help in time"

Izuku suddenly detached himself from Todoroki, shakily standing on his own, earning a puzzled look from the boy.

"What's wrong Midoriya?" he asked "Do you need a break or-"

"YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO LEAVE HER TO DIE?!" shouted Izuku, losing his temper "BEFORE WE BRING THE PROS BACK TO THE SCENE, SHE COULD HAVE EASILY BE KILLED BY THEN. WE HAVE TO COME AND HELP HER!"

"Midoriya, I understand why you're angry, but there is nothing we can do about it other than bringing the pros to the scene. Ryukyu's a strong hero, she could probably hold her own and-"

"YOU UNDERSTAND?! DO YOU?" shouted Izuku yet again, tears forming in his eyes "I LEFT HER LIKE A COWARD, INSTEAD OF STAYING AND FIGHTING BY HER SIDE! IT'S BECAUSE OF ME SHE'S IN TROUBLE AS WE SPEAK!"

"Midoriya, I repeat, the only possible thing you can do to help her is to honor her order and bring the pros to the assist. You can't do anything else in your current state!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" shouted Izuku, turning away from Todoroki and slowly limping away from him "I CAN DO THIS ON MY OWN, IF YOU WANT TO RUN AWAY THEN DO SO! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP"

Todoroki put a hand on his face, contemplating what to do.

He looked at the part of the alleyway leading to a main street. It wouldn't be hard to go ahead alone and bring all the neccesary help. But that would mean that he would have to leave Midoriya, who would be fueled by his determination enough to actually reach his goal and probably get himself killed.

He looked at the part that lead to the battlefield described by Midoriya. If he came with him, they would probably have a higher combined chance of doing anything of merit. But by doing that they would also endanger themselved greatly, not mentioning all the regulations they would have to break.

He contemplated his choices, turning his head from one end of the alleyway to another. If he was a protagonist in a game of a recently closed video game studio specializing in making choice driven adventure games based on popular popculture media, two boxes with choices would appear at the bottom of his screen with a timer above them giving him little to no time to think.

But this situation was not of A or B choices. He decided for a middle ground.

He fished out his phone from his pocket and opened the app that he received Midoriya's signal through previously. There was a significantly smaller chance that they would alert pros this way, but it was the best he could do in this situation. He sent out the signal and put the phone back into his pocket.

He then turned around and ran towards Midoriya, who, given his state didn't make it very far on his own.

"I really don't know why I'm doing this" he said, placing his hand on Izuku's shoulder "But I'll go with you"

The boy extended his hand towards Todoroki, either to shake his hand in gratitude or for him to put it around his shoulder and carry him to their destination. But Todoroki didn't do either of these things.

"Here, I know how he can get there faster" he said "I hope you don't have motion sickness"

Izuku shook his head in negative response.

Todoroki moved in front of him and with a stomp turned a part of the ground in the alley into ice. He then lowered himself a little.

Even tho Izuku was in a dazed state, he understood the boy's intention.

He wanted to slide to Ryukyu with him hanging on to him piggyback.

Huh.

Ok, that isn't the worst plan, after all he isn't that heavy and thus they will not be slowed down.

There was not much space for improvement, so he got on and Todoroki rushed forward.

**LINE BREAK**

It would be hard to describe what they were met with.

Battlefield?

Bloodbath?

Total clusterfuck?

Probably all three of those combined.

In the very entrance to the alleyway, where Ryukyu and Izuku were ambushed laid at least half dozen corpses, villains and cops alike.

The cops looked as if they were mauled to death, many of them missing limbs and some of them having their head smashed into a bloody pulp.

The villains laying scattered around them appeared to be pierced by a multitude of gunshot wounds, their clothes heavily soaked with blood.

It appeared that at the very least the people from the convoy didn't go out without a fight.

But that didn't answer the question of Ryukyu.

Izuku, having regained his clear thinking at least during the ride hoped not to see her laying amongst the casualties. He really tried to force himself to stay positive, but the paranoic thought of his mentor's death by his actions made him check out every new corpse they came across to ease his mind by proving himself wrong.

They made way through the entrance of the alleyway and past a few of the crashed cruisers. But still, no signs of Ryukyu.

"Midoriya, do you think that in this heat of battle Ryukyu could just escape out of here?" asked Todoroki "Maybe we're trying to help someone who'se long gone from here?"

"No, this is not possible" responded Izuku "Ryukyu is a type of person that would rather go down with the people she is trying to save instead of sacrificing them to save her own skin. Also-"

He wasn't allowed to finish, as a loud crashing sound could be heard not far away from them.

They exchanged undestanding looks, and rushed to the source of the sound while looking out for possible threats. This was a fight against real villains, so this as well could be a trap.

**LINE BREAK**

When they made their way to the source of the noise they were assured that this was no trap.

They were assured in one more thing.

Ryukyu was alive.

But that state was endangered.

In front of them, Ryukyu stood in her transformed form.

Guarding herself from a barrage of attacks from villain of roughly her size.

But the villain's size wasn't as important as another detail.

The more important detail was his appearance. And as soon as Izuku noticed that, he froze in place.

**The villain that Ryukyu was fighting against resembled the "Nomu" creature from the USJ Incident**

But it was not the same as the previous one.

Just as the previous one, it's skin was dark blue, it's eyes were wide and bloodshot and it had exposed brain.

What differentiated the USJ creature from this one was it's structure.

It was taller than the previous one. Much taller and more muscular.

It's appendages also differentiated. Whereas the USJ Nomu appeared mostly human-like, this one didn't. He had at least four pairs of arms, all coming out of the front of his body and each ended with sharp claws.

What was also noticable about his appearance was that it much resembled a some sort of cyborg.

He had metal plates randomly placed around his body, one covering half of his head. He had a multitude of tubes coming in and out of his body, every single one coursing with a yellow energy.

The enemy was truly imposing and barely even scratched from the looks of it.

The same couldn't be said about Ryukyu.

The Dragoon Hero was covered in multitude of cuts, each one bleeding heavily. She had a big gash in her side, pain coming out of which probably stung more with every hit from the Nomu she parried.

She appeared to be scanning the opponent for an opening to lay a solid hit against him, or scouting out the environment to use it to her advantage.

But that was when she noticed the two boys standing at the edge of the street she was fighting at.

"Midoriya!" she exclaimed, turning her head towards the boys "What are you doing here? I told you to run away from here!"

Izuku wanted to bicker with the heroine and she probably wanted to scold him for disobeying their superior's orders, but they were both unable to.

Because the Noumu took advantage of her shifted attention and managed to land a powerful hit to her face, knocking her to the ground.

He got on top of her and started to land punch after punch at her, Ryukyu raising her hands up in a futile defense.

Seeing that, Todoroki quickly emerged from behind the wall they were hiding behind and unloaded a stream of fire towards the Nomu, either hoping to knock him off of the heroine or divert his attention.

He achieved neither.

He barely singed a part of the creature's body. But at least, this one's tissue didn't regenerate.

He repeated his attacks, hoping to achieve anything, when behind the wall Izuku mingled with the watch.

"Previously I could use Ghostfreak to take control over that thing, but this one looks too big to control" he muttered under his breath "But it's got something to do with electricity, guessing by those tubes, so Buzzshock is probably-"

He stopped his train of thought when he scrolled down the grid.

Because just then he remembered.

That Buzzshock no longer existed. And neither did Way Big.

This was solidified by him scrolling down the grid, not finding those transformations there. In each place, belonging previously to the respective alien appeared an empty frame.

He begun to panick. This was a life or death situation and he didn't have a clear way how to deal with that. His only semblence of a plan both figuratively and literally turned to dust.

He felt as if the world slowed down. He saw the creature landing hit after hit at his mentor, each stronger than the previous. She looked as if she was nearly at her limit.

A tight knot tied in his stomach. Not only will he be there to see her die, but he will be the direct reason behind it.

NONONONONONONONONONONONO

NO.

He will not allow this to happen.

He will stop that thing.

Even if it costs him his own life.

He scrolled through the second grid.

He prayed to whatever deity there was that somewhere in there was an alien that would be just perfect for this occasion.

He scrolled through Rath, Water Hazard, Blitzwolfer, some kind of a rock with arms and legs and others he didn't recognize.

Frankly, he didn't know who to pick, his initial grid no longer had an alien suitable for the job and he couldn't speak for the aliens he didn't already know from the second one.

He steadied his breath. He closed his eyes.

If he didn't know who to get, he'll leave it up to the watch. After all, even if he did know who to choose, the watch would probably give him something entirely different.

Without looking, he slammed his hand down on the display.

He disappeared in a flash of green light.

He felt his arms and legs elongating. A rush of energy washed over him, as his body was gradually turned black and slick. Each of his fingers was ended with a gold-like plug. His eyes morphed into one and out of top of his head came two antennae with round plugs. The same type of plug was present on the tail that came out of his lower body. His upper and lower body was covered in a green jumpsuit and the symbol of the Omnitrix was placed on the centre of his chest.

When the transformation ended and the light from it subsided, he felt completely different.

He no longer felt weak like in his previous form.

He felt... good.

He emerged from behind the wall, running towards the villain.

"Midoriya!" shouted Todoroki, turning his attention from the Nomu to the new alien "Are you trying to get yourself killed? You're in no shape to fight like this!"

"Listen, we can either fight like this or we can figure out how to beat that thing" responded the alien

He received an annoyed grunt of approval from his classmate.

"You see those tubes all around his body?" asked the alien, pointing at them "It's just a speculation, but this yellow thing in the tubes might be what gives him the power to fight as equal with Ryukyu. Let's see how the big guy likes it when we get rid of them. You try to snipe them from here, I'll get up close and personal with the guy"

Todoroki nodded his head in understanding, just as the alien broke into a sprint towards the Nomu.

"Hey brain-freak!" he shouted, trying to get the Nomu's attention "Lights out!"

He jumped at his back and stabbing one of the tubes with one of his plug-ended antennae.

Whereas he expected it to shatter, or break, or whatever, he got nothing of this sorts.

Instead, he felt something.

Power.

Lots of it.

Coursing from the tube and through the antennae, back to him.

It felt as if he suddenly took a part of the villain's energy away from him and stored it inside of his own body.

But as suddenly as he absorbed a small portion of the villain's energy, his attacks stopped. He no longer laid hits on Ryukyu.

Before the alien could understand what was going on, one of the villain's many arms hit him straight in the face, sending him crashing into a wall behind the Nomu.

Well, he certainly did accomplish one thing. The thing no longer targeted Ryukyu.

Because now it targeted him.

Oh.

The alien jumped out of the hole in the wall made by the impact just in time to avoid another crushing blow, that would probably not end as well as the previous one.

Great, so now he got a hulking monster of a villain chasing him with pure intent to kill, and he didn't quite understand the mechanics of the alien he turned into. Lovely.

"Midoriya!" shouted Todoroki from the edge of the battlefield "What did you do to him to get divert his attention to you?"

"Don't know, I just kinda stabbed him in one of the tubes and now he's all pissed off at me" he responded, in midst of dodging incoming attacks "No idea how to put him down now though"

One idea, coming out of logical thinking, was to try and drain all of the freak's power, not the sliver he got previously. But two main points against this. For one, it would be hard to stay connected through the alien's antennae to the Nomu without risking getting smashed to pieces. And two, Izuku was still not certain how the alien worked. Which was weird, because up to this point he instantly knew what every new alien's powers were.

He needed to think of something and do it fast, because the hulking menace in front of his showed no signs of stopping.

It was as if this Nomu was like that one android sent back to the past from an A.I dominated Earth from an American movie he remembered watching back in the day. Cold, dead set on achieving one singular goal and extremely brutal at that. Hell, that would explain all those tubes and metal platings. It really made him look like a cyborg.

…

Wait.

The alien jumped further back and examined the villain from a closer perspective.

The hulking giant showed no sign of damage, aside from the singular spots scorched by Todoroki's flames. And even those spots didn't show any signs of signed tissue or any other reaction a living being's skin should make.

He remembered that he and Ryukyu traded blow after blow.

He distinctively remembered how the heroine punched him with her clawed appendage straight in his chest.

By all logic, it should leave a huge tear made by her claws on his abs.

Only it didn't.

It didn't even look as if he got slightly damaged.

Then it finally clicked in his head.

He remembered what those cratures were at base; human beings, with a multitude of quirks and genetic modifications forced onto their bodies. At least that was the gist he got during the USJ incident.

It's probable that this Nomu got some sort of appendage multiplying quirk forced into him, alongside some quirks for resistance, notably the heat.

It was also possible that the creature's electric tubes were tied to a some sort of unknown quirk, but he couldn't be sure.

So in a weird sense, he was right. This... thing was basically a cyborg. A machine with some semblence of a human being.

Quick, how do you deal with a robot?

Give it a reCaptcha code so it can't do anything?

Delete it's system32 files?

Those were the usual things that would come up if it wasn't such a serious situation.

But he got on the right track in the second one.

After all, robots are machines. And machines need CPUs.

In some form, this thing was human as well. Humans, much like machines, have their own version of a CPU, an organic one.

The brain.

The brain, that in the case of the Nomu was out in the open, ripe for picking.

Just as he came to the conclusion, he got an idea.

"Todoroki" he said, dodging another strike "I think I figured out a way how to deal with this thing, at least for now. But you'll have to trust me!"

The boy in question didn't like the implication of the recklesness of Izuku's plan, but he had no choice but to go along with it. He nodded in approval.

"Ok, listen. As soon as the freak hits the ground with all of his fists, freeze them as hard as you can" shouted the alien

"Hey brainiac!" he shouted, mocking the Nomu "Come and get me!"

But instead of running away, he stood in place.

The villain didn't think twice of it, he instantly clapped Izuku to the ground with a swat of one of his hands.

The impact leave a hole of the shape of the alien in the ground. The afforementioned alien laid there, motionlessly.

A huge smile from ear to ear plastered itself on Nomu's face. To him, it was as if he already won. But his instincts told him to break the figure under him even harder than he already did.

He put every single of his hands into a huge fist and raised it above his head.

He then suddenly swung it at the alien laying under him.

The initially closed eye of the slick creature suddenly shot wide, as it jumped out of the hole with a magnificent backflip.

"Now, Todoroki!" he shouted, as the fists of the Nomu, who didn't exactly grasp the situation yet hit the ground, creating a shockwave

Those hands were then suddenly encased in a glacier created by Todoroki, akin to one of he used back in the Festival.

His alien partner took advantage of the villain's confusion, jumping high into the air, his eye meeting with Nomu's eyes.

The alien's tendrills shot towards the exposed brain of the creature.

The round plugs at the end of them jabbed themselves into his brain.

Seconds after they connected, a huge wave of energy proppeled itself from inside the alien, back to where it came from.

The creature howled in pain, thrashing about, as the waves of energy coursed through it's brain.

Untill finally, with a one last yelp, it fell to the ground, it's brain having short circuited, just as Izuku planned.

He jumped away from the villain, escaping to safe distance from the falling colossus.

"Midoriya!"

He looked around, to see Todoroki running towards him from the point he stood before.

"Yes, yes, I was great" said the alien, opening his arms, almost as if he was boasting to an imaginary crowd "There's no need to-"

He was pulled out of his narcisstic rant by a sudden jab to the stomach by his classmate.

"Are you out of your mind?!" he shouted "This thing won a fight with Ryukyu and your best idea was to go ahead and let it punch you? Do you have a death wish?"

"Geez, some real positive feedback there" responded the allien, massaging the sore spot from the punch "It worked in the end, didn't it?"

Then suddenly, his eye went wide.

"Hey!" he said, scratching the top of his head with one of his plugged fingers "Feedback! Yeah, that would be a good name for this guy!"

He looked at Todoroki, awaiting reaction for his newfound name.

But the boy's attention was not on Feedback, but rather someone else.

Ryukyu.

The heroine has since shrunk down to her original form ever since Izuku got the Nomu off of her. She laid there, motionlessly in the crater made from the impact of the hits.

Izuku was pulled out of his machinations when he saw that.

For crying out loud, he forgot the very reason he came back here.

He rushed towards his mentor, speeding past Todoroki, also on his way there.

He fell to his knees, next to the befallen heroine.

She laid there, with still visible cuts from back when she received them in her transformed form.

But what made him panick, was the gash in her side, that was still present and quite big, with blood still running out of it.

He quickly looked around him, looking for something to wrap around her side as a makeshift bandage.

But he was unsuccesfull in his search.

"Todoroki!" he shouted, as the boy finally arrived at the scene "Quickly, give me your jacket!"

The boy looked puzzled for a second by the request, but not before noticing the state that Ryukyu was in. He quickly complied, handing Feedback the jacket he quickly tore into stripes and wrapped around Ryukyu's side, applying pressure.

"Midoriya..." said Todoroki, watching the frantic actions of his classmate "Are you sure if she's even..."

That thought pierced Izuku's heart like a bullet.

He didn't even check her pulse before he got to work. The very thought of not feeling anything scared him to death.

With shaking hands, he placed two of his fingers of Ryukyu's neck, checking for pulse.

He held them for a couple of seconds.

And after those couple of seconds, he fell on his back, his eye completely wide.

A moment later, flash of green light enveloped him, turning him back into his human form.

"Midoriya, what happened?" asked Todoroki, kneeling next to him "Is she-"

"No" answered Izuku, with a faint voice.

A momentary silence followed.

"**She's alive"**

**Those were the last words, before Izuku, having confirmed that his mentor was indeed still alive, passed out again. And it took a long time before he opened his eyes again.**


End file.
